I just want to tell you,,,
by Joy Katie
Summary: Archie tells Emma to start keeping a diary to record her life; yet Regina appears to be the only one she wants to share her feelings with. Another idea that was probably a bad idea to start. Fluffy SQ drabble. I don't own anything. Rated T for mild language.
1. January 1st Part A

So I had an idea and wrote it and it might turn out to be nothing. Intentions to make this a SQ drabble thing, I don't even know myself right now. Updates will be whenever I remember, not planning anything ahead of time, will be a write then post thing. Will be based as a diary for a while I guess, not always Emma to Regina though. Can't write anything that's not AU I guess so.

* * *

 **January 1** **st** **2017**

 _Gina._

 _So today marks the start of the New Year. I just finished work. I tried to be there with Henry to celebrate but there was an emergency over at the Rabbit Hole, Robin was drunk and handsy... again. I don't know what you ever saw in that guy, except his hair I guess. So it seems brunettes are your type huh?_

 _Anyway, I'm sorry I disappointed him and you, I honestly wanted to take him to the fireworks down by the docks. I know, I know, he's 15, he probably would rather watch the fireworks with his friends than his ma. Well then I guess it's good that I wasn't there and so he could, if that's what made him happy._

 _I can see you rolling your eyes G, of course I'm rambling. This is what you do to me. I can't focus when I'm around you. Or near you. Or thinking of you. I know how much you hate babbling. 'You really need to learn to be more eloquent Miss Swan'. How is it you always manage to get in my head all the time?_

 _I just want to tell you Regina, this year will be the year I prove to you…_

 _Em._


	2. January 1st Part B

Ok, so obviously this is not completely AU. It is SB, there was a curse and magic, but just some factual differences. Basically, if you see something that is factually incorrect, assume it's on purpose. Still not seen S6 (waiting till after my exams) so I'm basing it off what I know from 1-5.

* * *

 **January 1** **st** **2017**

 _Gina._

 _I saw you around today. You were with Robin and you looked happy. Has anyone ever told you you're radiant when you smile? I promise I'm not stalking you, but you were coming out of Granny's when I was going to grab a coffee. God I sound like a creeper. I was thinking I could take Henry out for dinner sometime, bring in the New Year properly._

 _So this is the year that I'm gonna start being honest with everyone. I guess I should start with you, and I will, because it's not like you'll ever read my diary is it? Which means I'll start with my parents I guess. How do I tell them all the things I have wanted to say to them for the past five years? I wish I was able to talk to you about these things, you'd be able to help me work out how to say it without hurting Snow's feelings. Because that's one of the reasons we were friends. Despite everything that life as thrown at you, you are one of the most erudite, sensible and_ strong _people I know, and I know I'd be able to count on you if I needed to. Which brings me to my next point._

 _I don't know what happened after New York; we seemed to just drift apart, you had Robin and I had Hook. Well in the interest of truth telling, let me tell you that Hook ended things pretty quickly after that, after I told him I wouldn't take Henry and run away with him. I don't know if you noticed, but he left Storybrooke Regina, without me, and he's never coming back. But that's a story for another time. I just…_

 _I just want to tell you… I'd experience that heartbreak again if it meant I was around to see you smile like that every day._

 _Em._


	3. January 2nd

So it looks like if I'm not completely exhausted at the end of the day, I might just write a few hundred words a day. Unlikely but possible. And if you can't tell, the entry will probably reflect my mood of the day :')

* * *

 **January 2** **nd** **2017**

 _Regina._

 _Ok, we both know I'm not a diary person. This is only the third entry and I think it's ridiculous, it's not like you're ever going to read it. Well I guess that's why Archie suggested I write it. Crap. Ok this sounds really dumb Regina, but I wish I could just speak to you face to face about everything. Sometimes I really just need someone to talk to that's not Archie or my mom or this damn diary._

 _Why, when we got back from New York did you deem our friendship over? I know you were going through some stuff, I get it, but you ignored me for weeks. You looked after Henry, obviously, and you talked to Snow and David, hell you even talked to my brother! So what was it about me that you suddenly couldn't stand?_

 _God you were such a bitch. You know a part of me wishes that sometime you do read this, so you can see just what… Archie told me to write down everything I'm feeling, 'don't cross anything out; don't pretend you're not feeling what you're feeling'. Sometimes I think that cricket talks out his ass. In case you didn't realise, I'm in a bad mood today. Not that you noticed when I saw you at Granny's, because of course you were ignoring me. It's like you're a petulant teenager. What would it take for you to start actually acknowledging my existence? Are you waiting for another villain to terrorise Storybrooke, for our kid to be in danger before you get your head out your ass? Because at some point I won't be able to fight against your old friends, I'm getting old ffs. You just don't get it do you? You hurt me. And now with his parents not speaking, you're hurting your son._

 _Sometimes…_

 _I just want to tell you to grow up._

 _Emma._


	4. January 3rd

I know this is odd, but stick with me, there is a plot here somewhere. FFN seems to be messing with this story, it is annoying me rather a lot. (P.S the title now has commas as it would not allow me to end it with an ellipsis (eg I just want to tell you...) *angry face*

* * *

 **January 3** **rd** **2017**

 _Gina._

 _I'm sorry about this morning. I only came by Mifflin to drop Henry's books off. He'd left them at the house and needed them for his homework. I shouldn't have got angry and started yelling at you, especially in your own home. I don't know what's going on with me lately but it seems my hormones are all over the place._

 _I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this diary going. Three days in and I'm already tired of it, but Doctor Hopper said it should help. There's so much I wish I could tell you Gina, stuff that I've kept inside for weeks, months, even years. You were the only one I could ever talk to, especially after Neverland, even more so that Mary Margaret. So why do I feel so alone?_

 _I wanted to talk to you about maybe the three of us going out to dinner to that new Italian this week? I know nothing beats your lasagne but it would be nice to spend time with Henry, and you. I know it's your week with him but I've literally spent the first three days of the New Year alone. You know what, I'm gonna call you. Right now. Please say yes._

…

…

…

 _Of course you'd ignore my call. That's just like you isn't it. Well, see how you like it. When Henry comes to stay next week I'll ignore every call. And you know you'll call. You never trusted me with our son did you? I don't know why I bother with you sometimes. I try my best you know, I'm the first to say that you were the best person to raise Henry, but I'm sure I've done enough to prove my worth as mother over the past five years? I know I've done enough to prove myself as a friend over the years. Who was the one who always stuck up for the evil queen when the rest of Storybrooke were against her? Exactly. Me. The woman who's childhood was ruined because you couldn't forgive a ten year old._

…

…

…

 _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I know. Me of all people knows how much you've changed. I know you're no longer the person you were just like I'm not the person I was. And that's what made us such good friends._

 _God, I never cry. Why am I crying over you again?_

 _I just want to tell you I miss you._

 _Em._


	5. January 6th Part A

Though I'm still not sure if I will carry on with this; I'm not used to the style of writing, one thing I do like is that I can update whenever I want and it fits.

* * *

 **January 6** **th** **2017**

 _Gina._

 _Bet you thought I'd given up on this whole diary thing didn't you. Well I'm not a quitter._

 _You know you seemed to almost care when I saw you today. Or maybe you only cared about leaving your town without a sheriff for so long. Well I said I'd only been gone a week or two. With you deeming me invisible for the last few months, I guess I was just surprised when you directed some conversation to me, even if it was only to tell me how disappointed you were in me._

 _I thought I would tell you before I told Henry, I thought I would give you that courtesy. Henry, who I was actually disappointing took it better than you. He seemed fine that he would get to spend another week with you, when it should have been my week._

 _You know why I'm not angry Gina? Because I trust you implicitly. I know whatever happens you will keep looking after Henry and raise him right. There was a reason after all that I gave him up. I'm not questioning whether you trust me or not, I already know the answer to that but I guess I just wanted you to know that despite everything, I do trust you with our kid's life, with mine even._

 _My point is, I'll be in Boston for a while. I would like Henry to spend time with me whatever time I get back, even if it's not my week. I'm asking, not stating. I miss my son._

 _I just want to tell you that I'm not running away. I will be back._

 _Em._


	6. January 6th Part B

My exams are next week and I did a load of studying today, so I figured I'd update a verrrry tiny one.

* * *

 **January 6** **th** **2017**

 _Gina,_

 _I just want to tell you I arrived safe._

 _Thank you for your text. I know I responded, but I wanted a little note here to remind myself that you showed me you cared just a little bit about the safety of your son's other mother._

 _Thank you for allowing me to talk to Henry too, I know you don't like him being on the phone after dinner but I ran into a little trouble on the way and so arrived later than expected. I have some plans over the next few days but I would appreciate being able to talk to Henry when I have a spare moment._

 _Henry told me that you told him to check I was ok._

 _I just want to tell you thank you._

 _Em._


	7. January 8th

So I'm running on little sleep and my exams start in 53 hours. However, I figured if I added this now, it can wait until the 14th when I finally get a break. I'm starting to form ideas for this, and I have a feeling it will be a lot shorter than I expected (I was gonna try and do it most days for a year so). I know it's tiny, I'm currently at work and trying to revise.

* * *

 **January 8** **th** **2017**

 _Regina._

 _Please tell me Henry isn't mad at me? I know I told him I'd skype, and truly I meant to, but I've had the worst migraine since I got her and so it's difficult for me to hear noise or even be in the light. I'm writing this by candlelight even now._

 _If he is mad, tell him that he's not the only one I disappointed today. Would that make him feel better or worse? I had this thing, let's call it an interview, and when I woke up from my nap, the interview slot was already over. So that might mean that I'm back in Storybrooke a whole lot sooner. Who knows? Maybe that would be a good thing. For him. Not so much for you. Snow told me how you've gone back to being hostile towards her, is that because I'm not there to make you ignore my whole family? I guess I can't even think straight with this migraine so I'm going to stop writing now._

 _I just want to tell you to leave my mother alone if all you're going to do is threaten her._

 _Emma._


	8. January 9th

So my exam is in less than 14 hours. You guys have no idea…

Ok so obviously ffn doesn't format the way word does, so picture the underlined as a line through, as if she'd written and crossed it out. Thank you my lovelies.

* * *

 **January 9** **th** **2017**

 _Gina :) :) :)_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _Hahahaha, ok put the fireball down, you know what I mean. Thankyou. That's what I really want to say. I know I seem to be saying it a lot lately but._ _After everything_ _… There are some things I wish I could tell you… I mean you're literally only a couple of blocks away right now, I could walk and see you. And you know what means the most to me? Henry wanted to see me and you brought him, when you didn't need to. Skype works too. I appreciate it Regina, and it was so good to see you too. Let's go to dinner tomorrow… the three of us? I asked Henry to see if he could talk you round, because I know if I asked you'd say no._

 _I wish you trusted me Gina._

 _I just want to tell you… if only you knew…_

 _Yours,_ _Em._


	9. January 10th Part A

So I had my first exam today, and I wanted to write a tiny tiny one. I might update again tonight after some more studying. I might not.

* * *

 **January 10** **th** **2017**

 _Hey Henry,_

 _So I'm writing this before we go out for dinner. Seeing as I know for sure that you will never read this I want to tell you a secret. Firstly, I know that your mom only said yes to dinner because you talked to her. I'm tired of saying thank you, but truly, thank you._

 _Also, I know you don't start school again till Monday, and I wish you could stay around until the weekend, but I have some work to do tomorrow till Friday, so unless your mom wants to stay and you two can just have a mini break outside Storybrooke…_

 _Anyway, oh yeah, I was gonna tell you a secret…_

 _Aha doorbell. Seems you are outside as I write this kid, I can hear you 'whispering' with your mom._

 _I just want to tell you… I'm so glad you came to find me all those years ago. I love you kid._

 _Ma._


	10. January 10th Part B

Thankyou Danica-SQ for the support!

* * *

 **January 10th 2017**

 _Ginaaaaa._

 _Ok, I'm floating right now. I know that you 'didn't mean' to kiss me, but honestly, Regina, if you can't tell how I feel about you now, you must be blind. And if you're gonna kiss me, even if it is only on the cheek a kiss goodbye, I'm gonna damn well pretend like you meant it._

 _I mean, Henry hugged me, it seemed right to hug you as a thank you for dinner. And I know you didn't mind it seeing as you didn't roast my ass._

 _You know what, I don't even know why I'm trying to defend myself. I can feel however I want and even you can't stop me._

 _Saying that, your behind looked delectable in that dress. I notice things like that, so sue me._

 _I don't know why you've been ignoring my calls Gina, did I really make you so uncomfortable? If I did, I am truly sorry, but isn't it obvious? I like_ like _you. I mean, Henry has noticed. Ruby has noticed. Even Leroy has noticed for gods sake. I'd be shocked if more people didn't know… I'm getting off point._

 _I just want to tell you, I think we really need to talk. I'll be an adult about this but please…_

 _Em._

* * *

Ok I have no idea where that came from, that wasn't even the plot, but I'm so tired I basically didn't pay attention to what I was writing.


	11. January 11th

I don't know why ffn is not showing the updates properly on this story, but the date on every update is the date that I posted it, which is a problem, because I could easily just skip ahead to where I wanted to be if I could write like March already but this story doesn't work like that.

* * *

 **January 11** **th** **2017**

 _Gina._

 _I dreamt about you last night. Well not just you. Us, and Henry. I dreamt about our future. And I know that you'd scoff at that, but ever since… I've been imagining what my life would be like if you and I and Henry were a proper family. I think I could make you happy Gina, I can't come up with any reasons why…_

 _I know you broke up with Hood. My mo… Snow told me. As creepy as it sounds, she keeps an eye out for you, for me. I just wanted there to be someone making sure you were ok while you're raising our boy. Anyway, I'm sorry about Robin. I know you cared deeply for him, and even if I wasn't… into you, I still wouldn't want you to feel hurt in that way. I hope you and Robin are able to work it out about Roland, I know you love that kid too. Honestly, Regina, I just want you to be happy._

 _It's crazy how much I can't stop thinking about you. And I know it seems I just go from being mad at you to, well this. But something taught me that life is just too short to hold things like this back._

 _I just want to tell you, one day I'll have the courage to tell you this to your face._

 _Em._


	12. January 12th

I doubt I will continue this story for 365 days like I planned, because I'm already struggling with it but we'll see where it goes. So 2 of my exams down, one left tomorrow, then I should have two weeks to write as much as I want. Baby chapter up so I can study till I fall asleep.

* * *

 **January 12** **th** **2017**

 _Regina,_

 _Hi. I can't quite remember what I wanted to tell you; I have such a bad headache. Work was killer, sometimes I regret taking on this case. I could be at home with Henry… with you. In response to your text, I think dinner at yours when I return would be great, as long as you make your lasagne._

 _I feel like I need to be apologising for something but for the life of me I can't remember what. I'm gonna have to stop writing for now, it feels like acid is melting my brain. I'll give you a call tomorrow._

 _I just want to tell you… whatever it is I can't remember._

 _Emma Swan._


	13. January 13th

5 hours till my exam, I really had no excuse to write this… but here it is.

* * *

 **January 13** **th** **2017**

 _Regina_

 _Wow. Yesterday was just a blur. I still can't remember what I needed to tell you but at least my headache is gone. I saw a doctor this morning. He said I just have mixed tension migraines, which is a relief because I was getting a little worried when I started getting blurry vision. God knows it's hard to chase criminals when you can barely get out of bed._

 _Hardy har har, I know what you're thinking, I struggle to get out of bed on a normal day. You know I wouldn't have that problem if you were around to wake me up ;)_

 _My 'boss' told me that I might be able to finish up here early, I might be able to come home sooner than end of Feb… crap. I just remembered what I wanted to tell you. I might have to stay here till the end of Feb. please don't be mad…_

 _I just want to tell you… well aside from that there really wasn't anything, but I figured since I've ended every letter like this…_

 _Emma._


	14. January 14th

So my exam yesterday was baaad. I'm working all this weekend so won't get to catch up on sleep until tomorrow night. But I am still motivated to write, I missed doing it properly.

I think I'm just gonna fast forward on my plan and make stuff happen earlier here, because it's hard trying to think of ways to drag it out when you've not slept properly since September.

* * *

 **January 14** **th** **2017**

 _Mayor Mills_

 _So normally I write my letter at the end of the day but obviously I wrote yesterday's letter before I went to work. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about but one day it will all make sense._

 _I guess I should start with pleasantries? Hi. How are you? How's work going? How is your town surviving without its favourite sheriff? I know, that made me laugh too. Graham… he was really great for the town, and as much as you don't like my dad, the people really love him. I guess I only stayed on as sheriff to try and impress you. I know you never noticed Gina, but I got really good at doing paperwork. :') How is Henry? I know I talked to him yesterday, but so much can happen in a day…_

 _My point for writing, (and sending), this letter to you Regina, is because I need your help… I guess as soon as you receive this letter you'll call me. Well I assume, knowing you. Listen. My point is._

 _I_ need _you._

 _I need you to come to Boston as soon as you can, because I need your help with something. And don't hate me for what I'm going to say next, but I need you to leave Henry with my parents…_

 _Something happened at work and I'm not sure how long I'll be not at full capabilities._

 _If you can't come, or don't want to leave Henry, maybe you can ask Ruby? I know Henry is the priority and I would never ask you to lie to him… I know I'm rambling. But I'm actually sending this letter, and I wasn't sure I wanted to do that just yet. Please just send a text when you get this so I know._

 _I guess I'm just hoping that you'll come, but I won't be mad if you don't. If Ruby doesn't wanna come I guess you can ask my mom…_

 _I know I'm rambling… recent events will explain it._

 _Crap._

 _I just want to tell you I regret writing this, I feel like an idiot but I can't actually do this alone. And no, I am not trying to guilt you into this… gods, I can't do anything right._

 _Miss Swan_

* * *

Thank you guys for keeping reading this story when I know it's more than a little tricky to follow. I just started this after a long day of work, evening of revision, and night of fireworks on New Year's Eve and posted it around 2am on New Year's Day. Two weeks later I've reached almost 1800 views which I never expected, so thank you.


	15. January 15th

Thank you for over 2000 views! I have a question for if any of you read my other fic ABSC. I have 26 written. I will probably finish 27 today. Do I post 26 when I have 27 finished or do I keep writing till I have a back-up of a few chapters and then post every so often? Any back-ups I do have will need to be used for when I start back at uni in February, so I guess I will make up a pile anyway. Or not. This is why I need your suggestions guys.

* * *

 **January 15** **th** **2017**

 _Gina,_

 _So I sent the letter this morning. It'll be the first one of all the ones I've written and probably the only. I remember when Archie told me to start writing this diary I thought it was ridiculous and I had no idea why he thought it was a good idea. I guess he was getting tired of me unloading onto him when all I could talk about was you._

 _I did not mean to say that… Well, it's not like you don't know how I feel. The letter I did send should reach you tomorrow or soon at least. I paid as much as I could to get it to you quickly. Which doesn't really make sense when I could have just text or emailed you but I figured it was kind of poetic if I wrote you a letter. All I could think about last night was… well I don't need to freak you out with that information. I suppose if I see you in a couple of days you'll understand what's going on._

 _I text Henry a couple of times. I asked him when he last spent time with his grandparents. He said he wouldn't mind spending more time with them. I know he'll probably tell you I asked, and you'll be angry, but I needed to just check that if you couldn't come, you couldn't use our son as an excuse._

 _I just want to tell you I hope to see you soon, that all will become clear._

 _Em._

* * *

Lemme know if there's anything you wanna see here. cjkp.


	16. January 16th

So it turns out that I start back at uni a week earlier than I thought! I will be back in lectures within 14 days, meaning I won't get as much written as I thought I would but oh well. If I graduate in May then I will have a couple of months to write before my trip. So we'll just see how it goes. Stuff will start happening tomorrow!

* * *

 **January 16** **th** **2017**

 _Gina,_

 _So I'm writing this having just got off the phone with you; it seems you received my letter._

 _I don't really know what I'm feeling. Of course I'm sorry that I scared you. And I'm both surprised and happy that you genuinely seem to care about my safety. I don't quite understand your anger. Well I do. You're right, I could have just texted or called you when the incident arose that caused me to write the letter to you. But like I said in the letter I did not send to you, that my reason for actually sending you the letter was… let's say a gesture._

 _I'm glad you decided to come see me. And I'm grateful that you are willing to allow Henry to stay with my parents so you can be here. I know I was kind of secretive when you called but everything will be explained when you get here. And yes, I completely understand why you can only come tomorrow, Henry is the priority._

 _Anyway, I just want to tell you that I can't wait to see you. I'm really looking forward to it._

 _Em 3_

* * *

Got a feeling that the heart won't have actually be visible after Emma's name, but it's supposed to be there. jsyk.


	17. January 17th

So I thought I'd post early because I have to go get bloods taken and then take the dogs to the vets and actually be a functional human being today and I wanted to post because I am starting to love this story, or at least enjoy writing it. Plus I need to work on ABSC as much as possible.

* * *

 **January 17** **th** **2017**

 **Gina,**

 _So you text me this morning when you dropped Henry off at my parents and set off for Boston, meaning you should be here in about… 20 minutes. I have to say it's like I've been in a state of... excitement since I knew you were coming, just the thought of seeing you puts a smile on my face._

 _Believe me when I say I didn't mean for all the suspense and weirdness but I knew if you knew you'd have just come here straightaway because I know you, and I didn't want you to just drop everything for me._

 _I just want to tell you why I requested your presence… I guess I'll have to do it face to face when you get here though. But you should know that I'm not at my apartment, I'm actually at Mass Gen._

 _See you soon!_

 _Em!_

* * *

So I think things might change up a bit in the next few days, might not be set in the diary format every day, because I worked out the story would flow better if there was actually some interaction etc…


	18. January 18th Part A

So I had an exam on the 13th and got the marks back this morning and I was so sure I failed but I got 67 (which is a high 2:1, which is the second highest grade you can get) and therefore am really happy and am going to the movies to celebrate later. Anyway, I've been waiting since yesterday to post this chapter. I know it seems a little fast but just wait, it should all make sense soon.

* * *

 **January 18** **th** **2017**

 _I can't believe it. Firstly, today marks 6 months exactly since I realised I was in love with you. This time marks exactly one hour to the time you 'first kissed me and meant it'. I've not been able to wipe the smile off my face since, and I wanted to write to you as soon as you fell asleep beside me._

 _I just can't stop looking at your face. I always imagined you slept with, well let's be honest, resting bitch face, but Regina, you look even more beautiful (if that is even possible) when you are relaxed and sleeping. You also have the sweetest little smile which I'm gonna pretend is down to me…_

 _Ok this is starting to sound creepy but._

 _I don't think there's anything much I really wanted to say, I just couldn't resist the urge to write down how I was feeling._

 _I just want to tell you thank you so much. You have no idea how much this, now much you mean to me._

 _Your Emma._

* * *

I'm in a good mood and so I will probably get the first chapter of 'interaction' up today. I hope. Stick with me.


	19. January 18th Part B

So this is longer than a diary entry, I couldn't get much written in 400 words. I wanted to post this tomorrow but the timings wouldn't work for the idea I had and so I just wrote an extra chapter today. I hope you like the different idea.

* * *

 **January 18** **th** **2017**

* * *

Emma shut the diary with a grin, glancing at the clock. Though it was 11:45 at night, and Emma had been awake since 5am she was not tired, it seemed she'd been in a perpetual state of alertness since Regina had shown up in her hospital room. She could barely believe it had only been a number of hours since she'd arrived and the woman she believed could be the love of her life was asleep beside her.

 _The blonde had been distracted, trying to find a way to explain to her parents, let alone her son how she'd managed to get shot while chasing a particularly slippery criminal, when she sensed movement in the doorway. Assuming it was a nurse coming in to check her temperature and blood pressure, again, she'd continued to write, scrunching the paper and ripping another page from her spare notebook._

 _She hadn't expected Regina to move next to her and pull the pen from her grip, causing the still slightly concussed sheriff to glance up at her in shock. She had expected the mask of anger that was clear on Regina's face, but she didn't anticipate to be wrapped up in a tight hug, courtesy of the mayor._

 _She had explained the reason she was in hospital, gunshot wound to the abdomen and a mild concussion meant she wasn't able to leave the hospital without someone to assist her at home. Emma had tried to discharge herself after she had woken from surgery, but had ripped her stitches when she tried to get out of bed, and the fact that she had taken a bullet to her spleen meant that the doctor was not allowing her to step foot outside the hospital until she had someone to take her home and stay with her._

 _As soon as Emma had explained it all to Regina, still reeling from the feeling of her warm arms around her, Regina had gone to sign the papers as Emma had tried to get herself dressed. Her shirt that had been covered in blood had been destroyed and so the blonde struggled to pull on a scrub top she had been given, before attempting to pull on her slacks, hissing when she bent over. She sat on the edge of the bed, embarrassed until Regina returned, who took one look at the miserable blonde and sighed, kneeling down to help. Emma rested her hands on Regina's shoulders as she stood gingerly to allow Regina to button the slacks, before throwing caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around the brunette, thanking her for coming._

 _The rest of the day was much of the same; Emma pretending she didn't need assistance, Regina sighing when she saw how much pain her friend was in, before insisting that Emma allowed her to help. It was only when Regina had cooked Lasagne for dinner when Emma finally stopped pretending._

" _Regina, I can't thank you enough for coming here… I know you have your own life, but when they told me to call someone, you were the first one that came to mind…" Regina smiled shyly and Emma could swear the brunette looked a little self-conscious._

" _I'll be honest Miss Swan, I, am a little angry that you didn't call me or your parents straight away. At least one of us would have been straight down here to help you… but I am… honoured, let's say that I was your first choice. I must say I have missed you in Storybrooke. And in the idea of being candid, I will share with you that I was contemplating taking Henry out of school and using it as an excuse to come and see you." Regina looked wide-eyed at the sudden truth-telling that had occurred as Emma blushed. The blonde dropped her fork and reached across the table to take her sons mother's hand._

" _I think we have a lot to talk about…"_

 _The couple had then moved to the sofa and talked late into the evening, only stopping when Emma almost admitted her feelings to the brunette. Emma had withdrawn from the conversation and suggested it was bedtime, proposing she too the sofa so Regina could have the bed. That had caused an argument, with Regina reiterating Emma's injury and Emma pointing out Regina was her guest. Eventually they agreed on sharing the bed, platonically of course, much to the irritation of Regina and the slight sadness from Emma._

 _They moved on to talking about Henry, until Regina began to fall asleep, and without thinking, the mayor had leaned over and kissed the sheriff as if it was a habit, part of her normal routine. Emma had frozen, expecting Regina to get angry or run away, but instead she had blushed and murmured a quiet goodnight before rolling over and quickly falling asleep. Emma had watched her for a few moments, her fingertips touching her lips at the spot that seemed to be tingling from Regina's touch, before she pulled out her diary and began to write. Halfway through a letter to Henry, Regina had rolled over in her sleep and was now facing Emma, a serene smile covering her face._

Sliding that diary under her pillow, Emma leaned over to press a kiss to Regina's temple, hesitating at the idea that she could be invading her personal space, before the urge to kiss her was just too strong. She lay down, facing the brunette, but allowing at least a foot between them, and gingerly took her hand, smiling at the tingling sensation that erupted under her skin. She watched her sleep for a few seconds before muttering quietly, more to herself than the sleeping form.

"I just want to tell you that I am so thankful for you Gina…" Now comfortable, and happier than she had felt in a long time, the blonde fell asleep.

* * *

So let me know what you thought of the different type of chapter, if I should do this more often. If you think I should, I'll probably have to do some days of this for it to flow but I find it easier at least a little to write like this than one sided diary entries.


	20. January 19th

So from a few reviews of last chapter it seems you guys liked this type of chapter. I will do this more, but there will be more diary elements in it, as that was the premise of the story. Here is a little look into Regina, only 19 days in :')

* * *

 **January 19** **th** **2017**

Regina woke early in the morning. Over thirty years of waking before the alarm made sure that she woke at 5:45 every morning. However this time, she did not jump from the bed to begin her day, instead she stared at the woman she was sharing the bed with.

She noted how uncomfortable Emma must be, having slept with a gap between them as they had somewhat reluctantly agreed the night before. Yet in her sleep, the blonde must have moved closer to the brunette, seeking out the warmth in the rather chilly room. Their feet were tangled together, and Emma had her hand on Regina's hip, yet her head was still resting at the other side of the pillow.

Regina had spent months trying to ignore the sparks that happened every time she and the sheriff touched, yet the ache in her heart when the blonde had travelled out of Storybrooke for work had only increased when she had gone to Boston to visit her and then had to go home again. She knew something had changed between them as far back as Neverland, where they'd started to connect and then when the Queens' of Darkness were in town and Emma's protectiveness of the mayor, where Regina really started to about Emma, and then when they were saving Storybrooke from New York, when Regina had started to see Emma as more than just her son's other mother, seeing her as part of her future.

She had started 'dating' Robin again at his insistence that Henry, Roland and Robyn needed a proper mother and father family unit, going so far as to ask her to marry him, though it was clear rather quickly that she could not in good conscience, accept his proposal when she could not stop thinking about the real other parent in Henry's life.

Now, settled in bed next to Emma, watching her sleep, feeling their magic connection every time they touched, Regina could not believe that she hadn't just told Emma how she felt, couldn't believe that they could have been doing this so much sooner. Well, maybe not this, but they wouldn't have spent so much time apart…

Regina frowned as Emma's face scrunched up, looking as if she was in pain. Regina, ignoring the rule she had made the night before that they sleep with a pillow width between them, she pulled Emma closer, careful of her wound and wrapped her arm around her waist, trying to fall back asleep, knowing that Emma would likely not be up for a few more hours. The blonde however began to whimper in her sleep, startling Regina. The former evil queen began to stroke the blonde curls, trying a trick that used to soothe Henry from nightmares, until the princess settled, nestling closer to her. Slightly concerned about how Emma would react to waking up with them so close, she kissed the frown line between Emma's eyebrows and turned so her back was to the blonde, falling back asleep as she felt Emma's arm snake around her waist.

* * *

I know it seems a little fast the way this is going but I actually dislike slow burn Swan Queen and so am making it happen faster.


	21. January 20th

Very tiny one cos I have to be an adult today. This story will be a mix of diary and not, whatever I feel or however much time I have that day.

* * *

 **January 20** **th** **2017**

 _Gina_

 _I'm writing this while you're out getting breakfast. I can't stop smiling and I just had to write down how I feel while I'm feeling it._

 _I must say that I loved waking up with you in my arms. I wish I could wake up like that every morning, though I'm sure when we get back to Storybrooke Henry right have something to say about that, not to mention my parents._

 _I know we need to talk about this Gina, but now I know there is a possibility of you starting to feel the same for me as I do you, I'm not as scared as I was._

 _I know we have to think about Henry, and believe me, if he hates the idea of us being together then I will back off, I'm not going to get in the way of your relationship with him. Well, that is if we are together? Why did I start this, now I'm not even sure that I didn't imagine last night._

 _Crap Regina, have I just made all this up in my head? All I know for sure is that I love you._

 _I just want to tell you if you don't feel the same way, if I misjudged this whole thing then I'm sorry. I don't expect anything from you, and I certainly don't want you to feel pressured. I'll see if I can bring this up when you're back, and we can find out where we really stand._

 _Love, Em._

* * *

If you read my story absc, look at the poll on my profile, I have a chapter and a half written since my last update, and I need to know what to do.


	22. January 22nd

So I realised that the whole plot for this story is just stupid. So I'm just gonna write most days and see where it goes. It might just end up being a year of fluff but who knows.

* * *

 **January 22** **nd** **2017**

 _My love,_

 _I think I can safely say that the past couple of days were some of the best of my life. Sleeping beside you… it's the best I have ever slept. I'm just sorry that you couldn't stay longer, but obviously Storybrooke needs you more than I do, and Henry is your priority._

 _I spoke to my boss today, he's gonna let me do some office work. I guess I'll be able to go back out into the field in a few days when I'm fully healed. I just can't sit around without you here to distract me._

 _I'll call you tonight and I'd love to speak to Henry if it's not too late when you get back. I don't even know why I'm writing this, because I said the same thing as you left. I can only say it so many times Gina, drive safe. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt._

 _I just want to tell you that I care so deeply for you, as you know. I love you._

 _Love, Em._

* * *

Guys. Honestly. I'm struggling. Haaaaallllllppppppp.


	23. January 23rd Part A

So I know it seems fast but I just don't care. I hate slow burn SQ and so I put them together. Stuff will happen. But this will basically be fluff.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **2017**

* * *

Emma rolled over on to her side, reaching out to pull Regina closer. Her eyes flew open as her hand touched cold pillow and she huffed, sitting up in the bed with a groan. She had grown so used to sleeping beside Regina in the last week that her missing presence was affecting her ability to sleep restfully.

The clock was flashing at 12:00 and Emma sighed. She had waited for a call from Regina for so long, but it seemed that having the brunette with her had been its own form of pain relief, as since she had left, the pain from the injury she had suffered the week previously had gone from a dull ache to burning agony. Emma had text Regina her observation as a means of lightening the dull mood they had both been in when Regina received the call to return, yet had received no response, which Emma figured was due to her still driving. Yet when 4pm came and then 5pm and Emma still hadn't heard from the woman she had so quickly professed her love to, she took the painkillers she greatly needed and fell into a restless sleep.

The blonde twisted in bed, reaching for her phone at her bedside, almost hoping she had received a call from Regina and had simply missed it, but there was no missed calls, not even a text from her son or her parents. The clock in the corner informed Emma that it was a little after 10pm and she had slept a bit longer than three hours. The background on her phone made Emma smile, it was a picture that Emma had taken the first morning that they woke up together, Regina trying to hide her face as Emma snapped a picture. It took a second for her to decide what to do, and a number of minutes later she had packed a little bag and called her boss, telling him her son needed her back home. He was surprisingly understanding for someone being disturbed after 10pm, but he had always had a soft spot for Emma for which she was abusing slightly. She was on the road before 11, deciding to surprise her son and his other mother at home. A warmth spread in her heart as she subconsciously referred to Regina as home.

The first half of the journey was easy. She made the first couple of hours in just over an hour and a half and reached a gas station where she decided to stop to get a drink and stretch. Her wound was beginning to throb again and it was making her nauseous, yet she knew that taking her medication would make her drowsy. She was lucky to see there were still a few bearclaws left in the bakery section and so bought them all hoping the sugar would dull the pain and keep her awake.

The next half of the journey was more difficult and it was nearing 3am when she passed the familiar 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. She sighed again as she didn't feel the usual rush of her magic returning and she thought back to the reason she'd left Storybrooke in the first place. Pushing her concerns to the side, the blonde made the burned in her memory path to Regina's house, shutting off the lights as she turned down Mifflin. She hadn't thought ahead any further. Did she knock? Did she go to her parents or see if she could bribe Ruby to give her a room?

The urge to see her son and Regina proved too great as she pulled up outside 108, trying to stop the car as quietly as possible. She looked up to the room she knew was Regina's and saw that the light was off and curtains drawn and she pouted, not angry but more miffed that sleep could come easily to Regina. She got out of the car slowly, not yet noticing that the constant movement and sitting position of the past few hours had caused her wound to bleed again, albeit slowly. She pulled her jacket tighter, the chill of the seaside town in the early hours was brisk and she grabbed her bag, pushing the door closed with a soft thud.

Within moments she was stood in front of the mansion, hand raised to knock on the door. She took a deep breath and knocked three times, hearing the sound reverberate around the large lobby. If she strained, she could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer, and the quiet, angry grumbles of a mayor who had probably been disturbed from sleep. As she got closer, the muttering got louder.

"I swear to gods you better have a damn good reason for turning up on my doorstep at 3am…" Emma's shoulders slumped as she heard Regina and knew she should have either waited until morning or just slept in the car. She bit her lip as the door was pulled open, and smiled meekly at the dishevelled mayor in a nightgown and barefoot on the other side of the doorway.

Emma tried, and failed, not to look at Regina's legs and then cleavage as she looked up at the brunette, half expecting the door to be slammed in her face. The wide, bright smile she saw was a surprise, as was the tight hug she was pulled into. "Emma…." Regina murmured as she embraced Emma firmly, and the blonde almost melted at the contact. Emma felt herself being pulled forward and as the door was shut behind her, the two melted in to each other, sharing a kiss that was more passionate that less than 24 hours apart warranted.


	24. January 23rd Part B

So I'm aware that this is supposed to be the 24th but I couldn't just skip a whole day so I added a part B and I'll work out the logistics later.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **2017**

* * *

It was only when air became a necessity did the couple break apart. Emma leaned her head on Regina's shoulder catching her breath, though it was clear that the blonde was exhausted. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her, poofing them both upstairs to the main bedroom. It was too early for them both to be awake, and even Regina appeared to have lost some sleep, the bags under her eyes dark. Emma kept hold of Regina, the use of medication, the exhaustion and the use of magic after weeks without it causing the blonde to almost sway dizzily.

The couple lay down together, the brunette clearly wanting to discuss the unexpected visit, but Emma already half way to dream land. The mayor pulled the duvet over them, manoeuvring Emma until her head was laying against her chest, the blonde's arms around the others waist.

The next time Emma woke, she found herself wrapped around her love like a vine, her ear resting just above Regina's heartbeat, her socked feet tangled around Regina's bare ones. She glanced up and found her sons mother watching her with a serene smile which Emma could not help but reciprocate. The mayor brushed some hair out of the sheriff's face and pressed their lips together in a short, comfortable kiss.

"So Miss Swan… wanna tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to travel at night, still healing, while taking medication that makes you drowsy?" Though her face was relaxed, her tone was serious, and a wave of guilt washed through the blonde.

"Well… Madam Mayor" She twisted on the bed so she was facing the other in a more comfortable position and raised her brow at the moniker. "I tried. And it turns out I can't sleep without you…" Regina smiled at that, linking their fingers atop the duvet.

"That may be… Emma. But how many times have I told you to actually consider your safety before just jumping into something. Imagine you crashed on your way, how would I explain that to Henry, or your parents. None of them would ever forgive me!" Emma frowned at the road the conversation had taken.

"Gina, I got here safe. My parents and Henry will just be glad I'm here for a visit…Calm down, please." Regina nodded tersely, seemingly not noticing the use of the nickname. She glanced over at the alarm clock noticing it was a just reaching 10am. "Where's our son Regina?" She asked with a raised brow, unable to stop the warm feeling that spread when thinking of the three of them as a family unit.

"He's got school Emma… he was staying with the un-charming's last night, so he went straight from there. I already called into work, I figured we can use a day just the two of us." Emma grinned inwardly, noting they had spent a handful of days together alone in Boston, she wasn't going to argue getting undivided attention from the woman she loved.

"Great. We'll start our day together by going back to sleep…" For once, the brunette wasn't going to argue, another hour or two couldn't hurt…

* * *

The couple napped on and off, chatting when they weren't, and only leaving the room to use the bathroom or to eat. Emma nearly questioned a few times why Regina was so willing to waste a whole day in bed, but figured if she did there would be a fight, or Regina would come to her senses and order them to get out of bed and function like normal adults.

Around 4pm, when Emma was expecting Henry to come home so she could spend time with him, Regina received a call, showing a picture of their son as the caller before she answered. Emma sighed happily at the sound of her son chatting excitedly to his other mother, but her face fell when Regina held her hand over the mouth piece and informed the blonde he was going to Nicholas' house after school and was then going back to the loft.

Having spent over 12 hours just lounging around, the couple, knowing Henry would not be back decided to get up and go downstairs. Emma had not taken any medication since the early hours of that morning and so was feeling the ache when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Walking towards the front door to go to the car, Emma stopped as she was halted by Regina's grip on her wrist, frowning, until Regina made Emma's bag appear with the flick of her wrist.

"Really Emma, two weeks away and you forget how to use magic? I guess all those lessons were a waste of my time then…" Regina was grinning as she began to walk Emma towards the family room, before she noticed Emma's downtrodden expression, when her grin fell.

"What's the matter dear?" They were both soon sat, and Regina had a Vicodin pill and a glass of water magicked to the table in front of them. The blonde shook her head, not wanting to share with Regina what was really bothering her, what had been bothering her for more than a few weeks.

"I guess I'm just having a little trouble keeping adjusting to where I have magic and where I don't… I only remembered when I got back to Storybrooke that I'm meant to be able to heal myself, but I think I was just so tired I couldn't get it to work."

Emma could tell the brunette was not believing a word of what she was saying, yet she didn't argue. She had noticed the bleeding wound while Emma was sleeping, but didn't want to heal it for her in case there was a reason she hadn't done it herself. She raised her hand towards Emma and paused, and after a second the blonde nodded, smiling lightly when Regina pressed her hand over the gunshot wound, grimacing as she felt the familiar sparks of her true loves touch. After a few moments of tingling, the ache of the wound disappeared, allowing Emma to take a deep breath without discomfort.

Not wanting to discuss the elephant in the room any further, the sheriff grabbed the remote from the coffee table and sat back, switching the TV on and flicking through the channels until she came across one of her favourite movies, 'Something Borrowed'. She glanced at Regina who was watching her curiously, before leaning her head against her shoulder, focusing on the screen.

* * *

I know this chapter kind of sucks but its 2am and I don't like how it turned out but I had to post something as I probably wont be able to tomorrow.


	25. January 24th

Ok so this chapter is a little odd. I was going through all my fics that I've not published and I came across the poem I used in this chapter. I wrote it in high school (about 6 years ago?) and it was originally published on fiction press but I figured I could find a way to incorporate it here. I may post it individually as well, I'm not sure. I used to love writing little haiku's when I was bored and so why not share the dumb ideas of a 15 year old. I will make the next chapter fit around the storyline.

* * *

 **January 24** **th** **2017**

 _Gina,_

 _So here's something you never knew about me. I used to like writing poetry. It was always based off emotion, and I guess since you started teaching me magic I haven't needed a way to express myself, so haven't written much since, but I was looking through some of my old notebooks that I kept at the station and I found one that I wrote about you when you started dating that thief…_

 _I feel safe in the knowledge that you will never read it, so I figured I would just stick it in this little journal thing. Reading it again it made me realise how much my life has changed because of you, how much it has changed for the better_

 _Are you surprised I've managed to keep it going this long? Because I am. I think that's down to you though. Instead of poetry I just want to share my feelings with you and so I kept writing. I promise though, one day it will all make sense. I'm going to post it here so that I can look at it when I'm feeling… well just feeling, and can think about how much things have changed over the last few years._

 _This is called 'You' and I wrote it when I got back from New York after the missing year and I first saw you with Robin…_

Thinking about it  
I never thought I'd find love  
Until I met you

When I first saw you  
You made my heart skip a beat  
I knew I was yours

I saw you again  
After a long year apart  
I came back for you

It hurt, what I saw.  
You, in another man's arms  
You looked so happy

As long as you're safe  
I can be happy for you  
You deserve the best

Until I met you  
I never thought I'd find love  
I guess I was right.

 _I know. It sounds ridiculously sappy, but I'd had a crush on you since the moment you first glared at me, and I always hoped. I guess I stupidly assumed that one day you'd feel the same way I did, yet when you were with him you glowed, and I gave up on dreaming._

 _It seems that it wasn't so stupid an assumption. Not that I'm saying you feel the way I do. But you kissed me and you meant it…_

 _Gah I had the stupidest smile on my face when I wrote that. I'm feeling all mushy again._

 _I just want to tell you to get back from work Gina, so I can kiss you again._

 _Love Em._

* * *

Emma sighed as she closed the diary, squishing it under the sofa cushions where she figured Regina would not find it. The couple had watched the movie in silence and then fallen asleep on the sofa together. Regina had been gone when Emma woke that next morning, having left a note to tell the blonde she was going to work. Emma had gone to the station early, noting that her father had left a note for Leroy, her replacement for the day that he was out on a call-out and would grab coffee on his way back.

Emma had grabbed a box of her items she'd left in the corner of sheriff's office when she was sure she'd be in Boston for a lot longer and was out of the door before anyone returned. She'd spent some time back at Regina's going through the box, looking for the notebook that she needed for when she returned to Boston. Rummaging through that box she'd found her old notebook of poems, and one thing she'd never show anyone, song lyrics, before storing the box in the cupboard of the guest room. She had no idea why she was avoiding running the risk of being seen by someone, but figured she just wanted to spend a little more time in a happy little bubble with Regina.

Gasping suddenly at the ache in her abdomen, Emma resolved to ask Regina to heal the wound when she returned, and determined she would have to explain why she felt she couldn't have done it herself.

* * *

I know, I know. Dates all out of whack. Blame my surgeon for stabbing me numerous times with needles and making me too achey to write.


	26. January 25th&26th

Ok so this chapter sucks a bit but I'll be honest, I'm so tired that I've just lost all interest/motivation for this story. I wanted to add something to keep it up, but it is pretty bad. I have no idea where it's going and I'm literally taking it day by day.

* * *

 **January 25** **th** **2017**

 _Gina,_

 _Dinner with you and my parents was great last night. Thank you for covering for me, I know my mom would have been upset if she knew I'd been back a couple of days and not gone to see her. It was great seeing Henry too._

 _I'm sorry that I have to go back so soon, I will miss you, I'll miss sleeping beside you. And I'm sorry that I have to leave Henry again, but he seems genuinely happy with you._

 _You know, I think he figured out there's something going on between us. I may have imagined it but I swear he noticed. I mean, of course my parents were clueless, but I was happy to see them._

 _But, I need to explain._

 _I think there is something wrong with my magic. It's never been the same after we came back from the underworld, and then a couple of months ago it seemed to just disappear altogether. That's why I needed to go to Boston. I saw Whale, and Archie and Blue but none of them had any idea, so they got me an appointment with someone who once knew 'The Dragon' and._

 _I know I should probably tell you this face to face, I just don't want you to feel any obligation to help me._

 _I just want to tell you Gina, I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long. I'll explain properly when I can._

 _Em._

* * *

 **January 26** **th** **2017**

Henry had returned after the family dinner the previous night and the three of them had stayed up watching a movie until the teen had fallen asleep. Regina had asked Emma to sleep in a guest room, in case Henry wasn't completely aware of the budding relationship between his mothers and she had agreed. Yet neither of them were able to sleep knowing the other was only a wall away.

It was Emma who made the first move, only once she was sure Henry was asleep and unlikely to wake up did she knock quietly on Regina's door. When it wasn't opened in a few moments, the blonde turned to walk away figuring Regina had been able to fall asleep. The next second the door creaked open, and the brunette grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her inside. They shared a quick kiss before they lay down, facing each other both of them quickly falling asleep.

It was now that Emma sat on Regina's side of the bed, watching her sleep. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the forehead before she stood, already dressed, with her bags packed downstairs. With one last glance back she left the room, stopping at Henry's doorway to see him still sleeping.

The blonde frowned as she quickly packed her bug and made her way to the town line. Regina had healed her wound when she'd come back from work the day before and so she was returning to Boston able to work again, and meet with the specialist the doctors had recommended to try and work out why her magic had disappeared. Emma knew she would be receiving at least one call from her family when they realised she was gone but knew that she had to get this problem sorted if she ever had any hope of returning to Storybrooke as the saviour.


	27. January 27th

This chapter is for LWolf007, for your support.

Today is the last official day of my break, after working all weekend my final semester will begin Monday and my time to write will be limited. I will try to keep up, but I might make this a bi-weekly or weekly updates instead of daily. I'll try and cover most days in one chapter if that is how it goes. Or not. We'll see this time next week how it works.

* * *

 **January 27** **th** **2017**

The day she had returned from Storybrooke was quiet. She'd called her boss and asked for some new cases, managing to be vague enough about how she had healed from her last case so quickly. She'd booked an initial appointment with the specialist Aceso for the next day, and had skyped Henry and Regina that evening. She'd purchased a herbal sleeping aid to try out, knowing a week of sleeping beside Regina had changed her whole sleep patterns.

They didn't work.

Emma decided to give up on sleep around 4am and prepare herself for her appointment. Her magic had been spotty at best after Killian had absorbed the darkness and Emma was no longer the dark one, and then after they'd returned from the Underworld unable to save him her emotions had caused a lull in her abilities, which wasn't improved after he come back. She believed that her magic had stopped working completely after Henry messed with the magic.

Her boss had emailed her a new case over night and so the blonde spent the time before dawn sat in her window nook with her laptop looking at her new cases' social media presence. Gathering ideas and making notes until the sun rose properly, she came up with a plan on how to start the case, before deciding to go for a run before her appointment. With it being just after 7am in January the weather was brisk but it made Emma run faster, and go further, happy that she was able to run the way she used to.

After her run she showered and made her way to downtown Boston, for her appointment, texting Gina as she waited to let her know she was thinking of her and wishing her a good day at work. She'd decided to only explain the whole situation to her girlfriend when she knew what the problem was and deemed she would only inform her parents if there was anything wrong, not wanting them to worry unnecessarily. She emerged a couple of hours later with the knowledge that it was either a physical problem that was blocking her magic, or something related to the constant realm hopping, with further appointments for tests over the next few weeks. She left the building no better but no worse about what was going on, deciding it was time to involve Regina in what was going on.

But how would she broach the subject?

* * *

Would love to hear your thoughts guys!


	28. January 28th

Got a whole new issue going on in my life and so didn't really know what to write. I'll try better next time.

* * *

 **January 28** **th** **2017**

 _Gina_

 _I can write this, because it's different than saying it to your face._

 _I love you._

 _That is all._

 _Em._

 _P.S. I just want to tell you to your face but I don't wanna freak you out. Just like a few other things I need to say to you._


	29. January 29th

So I'm writing this in uni because I got up at six and got in at 8 thinking my first class was at 11. But it's at one. I could have stayed in bed. However, with no work to do before my first class, or having actually already done the work for my first class, I actually have a little time to write.

* * *

 **January 29** **th** **2017**

 _Gina,_

 _I forgot to write to you today, so I wrote this entry tomorrow but really today writing about yesterday. It was weird you know. I went to see Aceso a few days ago and she did some bloods and she did some tests and gave me a shot cos she had a hunch of what it was and she wanted to check. Anyway. I got home and I think I wrote to you. Maybe it was an email I sent you? But when I woke up this morning I couldn't work remember a thing since I left the clinic._

 _Is that a bad sign do you think? Maybe I should go back for a follow up. I think she said I need some further tests anyway so that might not be the worst idea. Anyway. I gotta go for a meeting with my boss soon and then later I'll write to you again. I think I might actually write one to send. Or emails might be better…_

 _I just want to tell you, I miss you and Henry. I can't wait till the next time I can see you._

 _Emma._


	30. January 30th

**So now we have diary entries, interaction and emails :o I have class in just over an hour and then am working until 9, so will be busy. Might update Wednesday (as my week appears to consist of all day Monday/Tuesday and Wednesday morning in class, with the afternoon and Thursday/Friday for study days.) However, my next chapter might be a reply from Regina O_O**

* * *

 **January 30** **th** **2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/01/17 11:52

Subject: I just want to tell you...

 _Hi Gina_

 _First off, I giggle every time I write your email address. You were so pissed when I set it up! I was figuring that emails would be a good way for us to keep in contact, especially since Henry told me about all the extra hours you've been working. Yeah, sense the glare._

 _Anyway, you can respond whenever you wish, or not at all. But first, I think I should explain. I didn't want to do this this way, but I don't think I could stand to do it face-to-face._

 _Around Thanksgiving, I began to get some quite serious headaches. I went to see Whale who couldn't see anything wrong, and believe me, he did numerous tests. He suggested that I was… stressed, and that it may be psychological. I know right, what a whack job. Anyway, he referred me to Archie. So I started seeing a shrink. Archie said I was having 'psychogenic pain', which I think is a load of rubbish._

 _Anyway. Around the same time, maybe a little earlier like Halloween, or my birthday, or when we got back from New York, I started having trouble with my magic. And then it just stopped working all together. That's why I couldn't heal myself back in Storybrooke. And I still get headaches, but they're not as bad. Anyway, Whale and Archie suggested I see a specialist, who is here in Boston. Her name is Aceso, she used to work for The Dragon. That's why I had to get away for a bit, I needed to be in a place where there wasn't any magic so I wasn't missing it you know? And I figured I could see her at the same time._

 _I know it seems I've been keeping all this from you Gina, but in my head I've told you everything. Archie suggested keeping a journal as type of therapy, and I've written to you every day, though I only ever sent one letter. I know this all sounds weird, but I'm telling you all this because I care about you, and I kinda just want you to know._

 _Does this change things between us? If this affects me and you, or anything to do with Henry, I understand. But I hope not._

 _I just want to tell you that I'll give you a call tonight, and if you don't pick up I'll understand._

 _Em._


	31. January 30th&31st

**January 30** **th** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/01/17 11:17

Subject: Re: I just want to tell you…

 _Miss Swan_

 _Firstly, I still detest this email address. You are the only one who knows about it._

 _Secondly, of course I want to respond to you, every time you write. Why do I feel this conversation would be better had face to face?_

 _I can't believe you kept this from me Emma! Do you not think that I had a right to know? That Henry did too? We were together for days, and even before then did you think that I wouldn't want to help you?_

 _Emma, you clearly don't understand the depth of my feelings for you. I am shocked and a little upset that you didn't feel the need to share this with me sooner. I want you to give me a call as soon as you receive this response. I do not appreciate you thinking I would let an illness affect our family. Do you not know me at all?_

 _Call me soon._

 _Regina Mills_

* * *

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/01/17 12:03

Subject: Re: Re: I just want to tell you…

 _Gina,_

 _Please don't tell me we're back to Miss Swan…_

 _I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. If it bothers you that much then I will make you a new email address._

 _I know I should have told you sooner. I'll be honest, I just didn't want to worry you._

 _Why don't you tell me about your feelings Gina, and I'll tell you about mine? God, that was really corny. But seriously. I think I should start telling you the whole truth and that requires both sides… I believe I know you well Gina, I was just scared. I know you care deeply for those you consider family._

 _That's one of the things that makes me care deeply for you._

 _Em._

* * *

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/01/17 12:57

Subject: Re: Re: Re: I just want to tell you…

 _Emma,_

 _You know I revert to Miss Swan when I'm angry with you, which is frequently. Also; don't call me Gina._

 _We shall talk again this evening. I have numerous meetings between now and then, and so I cannot respond to you._

 _I worry about those I care about Emma; I would have been able to handle hearing about it. I could have made it easier for you._

 _I believe that is a conversation we should have face to face, or at least over the phone Emma, not over email. You are right, I do care deeply for family. And you are Henry's other mother, which makes you family._

 _I will give you a call later on to check in._

 _Regina._

* * *

 **January 31** **st** **2017**

Emma stared at her laptop as she re-read the emails that Regina had sent her. She had called almost immediately after receiving the first email the day before, and had spent the first five minutes being yelled at by the brunette before she calmed down at began discussing the finer details of the situation. They had discussed their budding relationship and how neither of them were able to drop everything and travel to see the other. Emma mainly just listened, telling Regina that she missed her but she didn't want her to drive all the way to Boston.

Emma had come so close to telling Regina the actual depth of her feelings for her but knew the first time should not be over the phone. They'd only been on the phone for half an hour before Regina had been called away for some mayoral duties and she hadn't called Emma that night. Henry had informed her that she had been called away on a business dinner, which caused Emma to ring the teen instantly, who assured her it was not a date.

She slept well enough that it was not dark when she awoke, and she started off her day with a run. She had a work 'date' that evening and so had a hair appointment later on that day, but it was mid- morning when she had rechecked her emails and spent the next period of time trying to work out the intonation between Regina's words and catching up on 'Dance Moms'. She was ready to tell Regina how she felt, and assumed Regina at least reciprocated some feelings, but the blonde had to be careful. Would this be the thing that scared Regina away?


	32. February 1st

So I have what my mom considers a pretty serious medical issue, I feel pretty crappy and so I'm taking a day off uni, and this is the product of this. I know it is odd. But I said I'd continue this in February so I am. Believe it or not, I normally get one of these chapters written in around an hour. This one has taken over three!

* * *

 **February 1** **st** **2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 09:08

Subject: Are you there?

 _Regi,_

 _Hey, so if you hate Gina, can I call you Regi?_

 _Pick up the phone when I call will you. I have stuff to tell you._

 _I hope you're ok Gina, after Monday I'm a little concerned._

 _Em._

x x x

Emma pressed send on the email and sighed. After constant emails and phone calls she hadn't written in her journal for a few days. She was going stir crazy in Boston without her son, her parents and the woman she… had strong feelings for. She sat back on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels, skipping past 'The Blacklist' and 'Grey's Anatomy' before settling on 'Conviction'. She grabbed her journal from the coffee table and started reading through it.

When she had looked through the past month of entries she was surprised by the fluctuating emotions that she was feeling. All she knew is that she wanted to talk to Regina. The episode she was watching had finished and so the blonde switched to the next episode and picked her laptop back up to check if she had had a response from the brunette. Seeing none, she typed another.

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 10:12

Subject: Are you there?

 _Gina,_

 _Turns out I don't care if you don't like Gina. That's who you are to me._

 _Anyway, you normally respond to me pretty quick. Are you ok?_

 _Let me know when you're free so we can have a chat._

 _Em._

x x x

Finding the emails the two had sent each other the few days previously the blonde added them into the journal, wanting it to be a full record of their communication. She knew it was daft, but was beginning to miss talking to Regina. They had gone from not talking over a month ago to sleeping in the same bed together and when she hadn't heard from the brunette in longer than she was used too, she was getting concerned.

Once she had finished transcribing the emails, she checked her inbox again, seeing still no response. She sent a quick email to Kathryn, who responded in minutes saying she was unsure where the mayor was, that she hadn't heard from her all morning either. Getting slightly more anxious, the blonde sent yet another email to her favourite reformed evil queen.

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 12:58

Subject: Are you there?

 _Gina_

 _I'm sorry for the repeat emails Gina, but Kathryn said she doesn't know where you are either._

 _Please call me soon._

 _Em._

x x x

After sending that email, the sheriff decided to go for another run, wanting to clear her head. She'd been able to get her 'date' over quickly the night before and had turned in someone who referred to himself only as 'Much' and had been home by 10, but she'd been feeling a sense of unease since then. After her run she decided to make a trip into the office to see if she could pick up any more extra cases, needing something to keep her mind off Aceso and everything else. When she returned, she knew there would be no messages in her inbox and was correct. She'd called Regina's phone numerous times but the phone remained switched off. She sent another email before slamming her laptop shut angrily.

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 16:11

Subject: Are you there?

 _Regina_

 _ANSWER THE PHONE_

 _WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU_

 _THIS IS NOT A JOKE ANYMORE_

 _Emma._

x x x

Irately, Emma started writing in her journal, telling Gina how annoyed she was, just letting out her frustration on the pages. Before she knew it she'd written three pages, and in that she'd gone from ranting about Regina to writing about the dreams she'd been having, and then to holiday ideas she'd been having that they could take 'as a family'. She constantly refreshed her inbox and when she saw nothing a few hours later, she sent one last reply, hoping it would make Regina respond.

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 01/02/17 20:27

Subject: Are you there?

 _Regina…_

 _THAT IS IT. IM COMING HOME._

 _CALL ME!_

 _Miss Swan._

* * *

I have no idea where I was going with this, but I think I know how to work tomorrows chapter.


	33. February 2nd

So I almost forgot about this today, cos I'm so conflicted about my main story ABSC. If you read that, please check out the authors note at the end and let me know your thoughts.

I was literally just gonna leave it as Regina's email to Emma but I guess I wanted to add a little.

* * *

 **February 2** **nd** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/02/17 01:44

Subject: Don't be mad…

 _Emma,_

 _I'm sorry for not responding to you earlier. I'm going to tell you why but you need to promise me to stay calm._

 _I worked late on the 31_ _st_ _and my car broke down when I was on my way home. So I walked._

 _And I got mugged._

 _They took my phone, my laptop, my purse..._

 _Emma, he had a knife and so by the time I got out of the hospital and had been to the sheriff's station I was just so tired and I was going to go to the office to check my email but I fell asleep and by the time I got the chance to check it was like 1am._

 _I'm sorry Emma, I had no idea you would get worried, I'm going to get a new phone ordered today, but you know my landline, so in the mean time we can talk that way._

 _Please try not to worry about me, and you don't need to come back to Storybrooke, just keep doing what you're doing._

 _I hope you are well._

 _Gina._

The ping of her inbox woke Emma from her uneasy sleep and two minutes later she had read the email and was dialling the number of Regina's landline. It only rang three times before a soft click at the other end informed Emma the phone had been picked up. She didn't let the brunette speak before she did.

"Gina, baby, are you ok?" She winced at her folly but let out a breath at Regina's soft chuckle.

"Emma, I am fine, it was just a flesh wound. The electronics are easily replaceable. Unlike the memories…" The line was silent for a moment, and the blonde heard Regina sigh. "And before you say it Miss Swan, no, you do not need to come here, I am fine and Henry is fine, you just stay there and continue trying to find out what happened to your magic."

"Gina, I…" She paused, trying to bite back the words she wanted to say. "I care about you, and I don't like the thought of you being injured… well at all really, but especially when I'm not there to take care of you…"

The couple spoke for longer until Regina was yawning more than talking. They said goodnight, and Emma waited until the other end clicked before she put the phone down, falling into another restless sleep, where her dreams were plagued with images of Regina facing a mad knifeman and not making it out alive.


	34. February 3rd

So I know I am a week behind on this, uni has been CRAZY and I have assignments to do and they are all due within about 6-8 weeks and the whole other issue is once again affecting my ability to study. So I will try and post a week's worth of very short chapters today. Hopefully. I have to write them first.

* * *

 **February 3** **rd** **2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 03/02/17 07:24

Subject: How are you?

 _Gina,_

 _I can't stop thinking about you, and that you were hurt. I hope you're ok._

 _I really wish I could be there with you and the kid but work suddenly got crazy and I have to see Aceso again._

 _Let me know if you need me there though, and I will come straight home._

 _Em._

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 03/02/17 14:12

Subject: Re: How are you?

 _Em,_

 _I am fine, Miss Swan, but I am thankful for your concern._

 _I am back at work and Henry is at school._

 _Of course I do not want you to miss work or anything important._

 _I have a new cell with the same number, so I am reachable at all times._

 _Thank you for your concern Emma, I truly appreciate it._

 _Gina._


	35. February 4th

They're short and crappy and jump around a little but at least they're up.

 **February 4** **th** **2017**

Gina,

I figured I'd not written to you in here for a while so.

I caught the bad guy! Haha, well I handled another case much like the one I did the night Henry found me.

I ordered in from a nice little Italian after that. Their lasagne doesn't hold a candle to yours. How about sometime soon I come back and you make your lasagne? I have next tuesday off work... unless that's a little presumptuous? I guess I'll ask you properly soon...

I just want to tell you that if I could be there with you and Henry I would be.

I miss you.

Em.


	36. February 5th

I know there was a little error in the previous chapter regarding the Tuesday Emma is discussing. That is because I am writing it on the 9th and so next Tuesday is the 14th.

* * *

 **February 5** **th** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 05/02/17 10:59

Subject: So, Tuesday?

 _Emma,_

 _Hey, I didn't hear from you yesterday. I was going to ask you about Tuesday, not this one, the one after._

 _I don't know if you're working, but I have the evening off and I was wondering, if you were free you might like to come back for a day or two. We could get dinner. Catch a movie._

 _Henry is going on a group date with Nicholas, Grace and Violet, as I'm sure you know, so it would be just us. If that's ok._

 _Well let me know._

 _Gina._

Regina sat back in her seat after pressing send. She had been unable to work properly until she asked Emma about Valentines. She kind of assumed the two would spend it together after the previous few weeks but wanted to check with the blonde in case she had other plans.

The reply from Emma was almost instantaneous.

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 05/02/17 11:01

Subject: Re: So, Tuesday?

 _Gina_

 _I was just thinking about you. And I was going to ask you the something._

 _I have a case that should be finished by Sunday, and then I have a week off. I was thinking of coming back down for a few days, see my parents, spend time with Neal and Henry. See you?_

 _We've still not properly discussed… us… and I think that's needed._

 _I just want to tell you, I think dinner would be great…_

 _Anyway, have a think about it, I'll talk to you soon._

 _Em._


	37. February 6th

I have no idea what kind of trips teens go on in America. I barely went on trips in high school, and so I had to find stuff in Boston that fit. Like I said at the beginning, if anything is factually incorrect, that's either on purpose or because I didn't have time to do the proper research :')

* * *

 **February 6th 2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 06/02/17 07:24

Subject: Henry's school trip

 _Emma,_

 _So I just got into work and I wanted to check something with you._

 _Henry said he text you a few days ago about this school trip. It's to Boston and it's an overnight. But the trip is Friday and they have like a free day some of Saturday before heading back to Maine. Anyway, it's a history/science trip combined and I was just confirming you would be ok if Henry staying at yours Friday night._

 _He's been saying he wants to spend more time with you and honestly, Emma, I'm not entirely sure I trust him to spend the night at a hotel a room away from Violet, he is your son after all._

 _Do not roll your eyes at me Miss Swan._

 _If he is unable to stay at your apartment that is fine, I will sort something out._

 _I'll await your response so we can discuss details._

 _Gina._

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 06/02/17 10:47

Subject: Re: Henry's school trip

 _Gina_

 _So he's only my son when he's not being a gentleman huh? Well I blame you for raising him right, and him having to live up to your high standards._

 _Of course he can stay with me! I can try and get my case finished Thursday or Friday morning when he's on the trip then I'll be around on the Saturday. I don't suppose I could start my break early and drive Henry back myself?_

 _I have appointments and stuff today and tomorrow so I won't be able to call you tonight but we'll sort out the details Wednesday ok?_

 _Em._


	38. February 7th

Blame the fluff on my chicken. I'm in a good mood and can't seem to write anything not fluffy.

* * *

 **February 7** **th** **2017**

 _Hey Gina_

 _So I have been crazy busy today, but I wanted to write to you, even if you won't see it or respond. It makes me feel better to be talking to you in some way._

 _This time next week we'll be together. On a date… I've waited so long to take you out on a proper date, I'm actually a little nervous. I want to make it perfect for you, and it's gonna be Valentine's Day and you deserve the best._

 _I also don't know how I'm gonna hold back on telling you how I really feel on the most romantic day of the year. I think you're gonna regret asking me you know._

 _Em._


	39. February 8th

I'm losing the will to live with this story. Again. Won't really have time to write until Wednesday now, and even then, so expect a wait.

* * *

 **February 8** **th** **2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 08/02/17 09:16

Subject: Re: Re: Henry's school trip

 _Gina,_

… _don't think I didn't notice that you started calling yourself that too ;)_

 _So I got a lot done yesterday, I thought we could discuss details._

 _Henry's trip. My visit…?_

 _Yours, Em._

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 08/02/17 13:24

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Henry's school trip

 _Miss Swan_

 _Firstly this email address and then that infernal nickname. I do not appreciate it._

 _Well as far as Henry's trip goes; it's fairly simple._

 _They're setting off early. A few hours in some science museum and another few in the history museum. Or maybe it's two exhibits in one museum. Henry wasn't all that clear, he's more excited about spending time with you._

 _Anyway, they're booked into a student hotel, type thing a few blocks from your place. I've told Henry he can spend a couple of hours with his friends but he has to be at yours by 8. I'd say later but he doesn't know the area all that well. And I've already cleared it with his teachers._

 _Anyway, unless you have to work, the Saturday is yours to spend with our son, then if you can get him back here either the evening or Sunday then we can all sit down for dinner. We'll discuss our plans for Tuesday then._

 _Regina Mills._


	40. February 9th

So I was in a bad mood when I started writing this but then I guess I was in a good mood, then I was at work and so I don't know what mood I was in. So this is a result of that.

* * *

 **February 9th 2017**

 _Gina_

 _I feel guilty. I went on a date today. Not a real one, but a guy at work wouldn't stop bugging me, he's asked me out daily since I moved back here._

 _So I said yes to shut him up and we went out for steak. All it did was remind me of you… He ordered for me which I hate; unless it's you doing it because you have the best taste in food._

 _And then there was someone at the bar who looked exactly like you. She was wearing a dress like that red one of yours that I love. And she was drinking an appletini. It's not cider but it reminded me of you. He commented on my appetite. He insisted we share a dessert. And then he asked me to split the bill. Never again._

 _Not too much longer till our date now… I've been thinking about it, and I still have no idea how to make it special for you. I'll work on it. Might even ask Henry…_

 _No, that's a bad idea. Oh well. I'll see you soon._

 _Em._


	41. February 10th

So my chicken is responsible for next Tuesday's chapter. Can't wait to see how that goes. This one took a while. All day at work when it was quiet tbh. I have mixed feelings about this so.

* * *

 **February 10** **th** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 10/02/17 04:24

Subject: Today

 _Emma,_

 _I'm sorry, I didn't email you sooner, Henry and I went for a meal with your parents. I don't know why but it was nice. Anyway, then Henry and I watched one of those Marvel movies you and he love so much. Then I couldn't sleep and so I figured I'd do some paperwork before I remembered I hadn't told you about Henry's itinerary._

 _They're leaving from the school in a couple of hours and so dependent on traffic the class will get to the first museum around 11. I don't know the plans exactly, but they should finish at the second museum at around 6. They're allowed to split into groups and have some social time until 9, so I'll tell him that as long as he stays with his friends he can stay out till 9._

 _I don't know what Boston is like Emma, so I could do with your input here?_

 _Anyway, I don't know your plans but I assume that you'll just make sure you're here for Sunday evening and we can all sit down together, I may even invite your parents. We'll see._

 _I won't expect a response for a few hours ;)_

 _See you soon,_

 _Gina._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 05:57

Subject: OMG

 _Gina_

 _Omg woman, don't you ever sleep? I noticed that was sent before 5AM!_

 _And shut up by the way. I am a grown woman who wakes up at the reasonable time of 8am. 9 when I am tired. Midday on my worst day :')_

 _I'm all sorted with coming back to SB, but I'll leave it as a surprise for you!_

 _I've text Henry, and he's not up yet, so think about that. Your son, still in bed, at 6am… Anyway, he and I will keep in contact throughout the day so that I know where he is and what he's doing._

 _Have a good day at work, I'll speak to you later._

 _Em._

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 10/02/17 06:13

Subject: Really, Miss Swan?

 _Emma!_

 _My name is Regina._

 _I am mayor, Miss Swan, and in this town, a mayor's work is never done. Just because you like to waste as much of the day as possible, does not mean everyone around you does._

 _I would appreciate being kept up to date with the movements of my son when he is in a city I am unfamiliar with. This is the first time that he has been away from me for a night that didn't involve an evil villain trying to destroy our family and I would appreciate you taking it seriously._

 _Just let me know when he arrives at your apartment please so that I can relax, knowing he is safe._

 _Regina Mills._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 06:22

Subject: Sorry, your highness…

 _Gina,_

 _Go back to bed, you're clearly cranky, and need to catch up on sleep._

 _Your favourite sheriff,_

 _Emma._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 10:48

Subject: Our son

 _Gina,_

 _I'm sure Henry text you before he text me, because he knows how anal you are about stuff like this, but just thought you should know the class have arrived in Boston and are currently waiting in line to get into the Museum of Science or whatever it's called._

 _He said the journey was fine._

 _I'll let you know when I hear anything else._

 _Em._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 10:57

Subject: As mayor…

 _Gina,_

 _I think as mayor you should be responsible for overseeing the planning of school trips. You do realise that the main exhibit at the museum of science at the moment is about chocolate._

 _Bet he never told you that :')_

 _Em._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 13:35

Subject: Lunch.

 _Ginaaaaaaa_

 _They just sat down to lunch. Then they're doing something related to history._

 _As I'm sure you're already aware._

 _Fed up of my updates yet? Cos I can continue…_

 _Em._

 _p.s. I'm hungry. I might order a pizza._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 17:49

Subject: How's it going?

 _Gina_

 _So Henry's been gone most of the day now. How are you doing?_

 _I can ask him to skype you tonight if you're missing him._

 _In all serious Regina, I do understand. I've hated being away from him this whole time. I really appreciate you allowing him to come on this trip and spend the night here. I know that's not something you would have allowed a couple of years ago._

 _So, thank you._

 _Emma._

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 10/02/17 20:40

Subject:

 _Emma_

 _Firstly, as much as you were deliberately being annoying, I have appreciated the updates. Henry did keep me informed as I told him to, but I am pleased that you felt the need to double check._

 _I have however, been in and out of meetings all day, including an emergency meeting with the principal of the school to inform him that I need to be informed of any out of state plans…_

 _I do not need to speak to Henry tonight, I'm sure he's happy with his friends right now, and I'm sure he will be too tired from the long drive and day of learning. Just let me know when you are heading back. Please._

 _Regina._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 10/02/17 21:07

Subject: Our son is safe

 _Hey Gina._

 _So I just picked up Henry. He was at the arcade with Nicholas, Ava, Grace and Violet, and a couple of other boys I'm pretty sure I've never met. We picked up a pizza and he's choosing a movie._

 _He's fine, Gina, he had a great day, he said he'll tell all about it when we get back. I don't know when that will be yet. I'll let you know._

 _Have a good evening. Try not to work too hard._

 _Em._


	42. February 11th

I do apologise guys, I wanted to get the 14th up yesterday, but I only actually got around to this chapter today (15th) because life.

* * *

 **February 11** **th** **2017**

"Kid, come on, let's go! I wanna get on the road so we can get there before your mom gets home from work and surprise her!" She heard a 'thud' from her son's room and glared as he popped his head around the doorway.

"I'm coming, but what makes you think she'll even be working today?" Emma only grinned as she zipped up her holdall and picked her keys up from the table.

"You are the centre of your mother's world, kid. When you're not there, she has nothing to do, aside from work." Henry disappeared back into his room as Henry moved to stand by the door, hoping that when Henry was grown and had moved out, she was still around to keep Regina distracted.

A few seconds later she was joined at the door, and the duo made their way to the car, slinging their bags in the back seat at the same time, in a manner that would have made Regina scoff and grin if she'd been there. Within minutes, the pair were on the road and singing along to the radio.

x x x

They'd only been in the car for just over an hour when Henry began complaining. First he was hungry, then he was achy, then he was bored, then he was tired but couldn't sleep. By the time he was switching the air on and off, complaining of being too hot then too cold, did Emma snap. She grabbed the beanie teddy from her dashboard and flung it at the teen, hitting him squarely on the side of the head.

"Ma, what the hell?!" Emma simply glared out of the windscreen. The traffic had been good to them and so Emma was planning to drive up for around another hour before they stopped for food, hoping that with good traffic it would take the last part of the first half of the journey. Henry debated throwing the teddy back at his blonde mother, but thought better of it, not wanting to make her crash the car. Instead he turned the bear over in his hands and looked up at Emma, whose features had softened.

"Where did you get this ma, it looks old…" Emma sighed, risking a glance to Henry who was almost cradling the teddy carefully, like he could sense it was special.

"That was my first birthday present from the Swan's. I've had it almost 30 years, it's the only thing I've ever kept that they gave me." She noticed they were passing a services and quickly indicated to enter them to give herself some time to compose herself, not wanting to be driving knowing she may get emotional.

Henry decided not to question it further, but gently placed the teddy leaning against the windscreen pillar, and as Emma pulled into the parking space and parked the car, he hugged her quickly, before walking off towards Starbucks. Emma watched her son walk off and quickly picked the teddy from where it was sat, hugging it fast. In the next moment, she was out of the car and following her son, hoping the coffee chain were well stocked in bear claws.

x x x

They arrived back in Storybrooke a little later than Emma had wished, having spent some time in the services and then enjoying the drive in the uncharacteristic sunny weather. Emma had driven the back streets, not wanting anyone to see the bug and inform Regina she was back, and had parked at the back of some new houses, that had been built when the people from the Land of Untold Stories had arrived. Though it was sunny, it was not warm, and so the duo donned a couple of Boston University hoodies Emma had purchased for the expected cold weather and grabbed the bags from the back seat, making their way into the mansion from the back of the house.

Regina had expected Emma and Henry to spend the day in Boston and drive back Sunday, and so Emma, in hoping to surprise Regina had decided to cook for her sons other mother for when she arrived home from work. Having not stopped for ingredients, the pair had to make do with whatever they could find in the brunette's kitchen, and so decided on making a simple paella.

x x x

They worked well together, Henry chopping, Emma soaking the paella rice and cooking the seafood, dancing along to the radio which was playing some pop song that seemed to be popular. Emma was looking in the fridge for dessert ingredients when the front door slammed, and Regina's 'mayor' voice rang out through the house.

"Who's there? You might as well come out now, the sheriff has been called!" Emma dropped the egg she'd picked up and turned to face Henry, eyes wide. He quickly turned the radio off but remained where he was stood, gesturing for Emma to go and greet the mayor at the door. She walked out to the foyer quietly, frowning as she came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Jesus Regina, what the fuck?" Emma jumped back quickly, her hands raised, as Regina dropped the weapon quickly. She surveyed Emma for a second before flinging herself at the blonde, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Shit, Emma, I'm sorry, my neighbour said she saw people sneaking into the house, and I… well people still think of me as the evil queen and normally I'd call you but I figured I wouldn't be seeing you till tomorrow so I…" Emma pulled back from hugging Regina against her chest, pressing her lips to Regina's to stop her talking. Regina melted into the blonde, and they held each other tightly, neither of them noticing their son walk from the kitchen.

"Moms!"

Emma watched as Regina froze, stepping back and glancing at her son in fear, before running from the room.


	43. February 12th

Worked all last weekend then just finished four full days at uni (including a ten hour study today) and so not had time really. And I'm just so tired.

Oh, and I've been informed the last chapter is a cliffhanger, I do apologise that this does not actually explain that properly, but I am planning a long ish valentines chapter so.

* * *

 **February 12** **th** **2017**

 _Gina_

 _I'm sorry about yesterday. I truly didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know if you wanted to talk about it, so when you didn't answer, I took Henry to my parents._

 _I didn't want to leave you alone, but I tried Regina, and you didn't talk to me, so what could I do?_

 _I'm writing this before I come to visit you so we can talk. You know if you had waited thirty seconds before running off then you would have realised that Henry doesn't have a problem with his moms sharing a kiss. You would have realised that our son just wants you happy. You would have realised that you made it look like you were ashamed of kissing me in front of the kid. That felt great by the way._

 _You know what, I get it. I met your mother so I completely understand._

 _But I just want to tell you that Henry is happy that we're happy. At least I thought we were happy. Now who knows?_

 _Emma._


	44. February 13th

Had to take a day off work today cos I went and thought I was gonna die so I came home and wrote this.

* * *

 **February 13** **th** **2017**

Regina woke abruptly from the dream of Emma walking down the aisle towards her, wiping the sweat from her brow. It was Monday, but Regina had booked the next few days off work the previous week, knowing Emma was supposed to be visiting. Though she had upset Emma the other day, and hadn't spoken to Henry since Saturday, she couldn't wait to spend a few days with her two favourite people.

It was only after she realised that did she begin to hear noises from downstairs, and glanced to the draw at the side of her bed where she'd put the gun. She began to panic, feeling like she had on Saturday when her neighbour had informed her she'd seen someone breaking into the house, and assumed that someone had actually broken in this time, as her and Emma's argument the day before meant Emma would likely just go back to Boston sooner rather than later.

She made a mental note to cancel their date the next day as she stepped out of bed and tied her robe around her waist. Quickly and quietly she made her way out of her room and down the stairs, stopping only at the bottom of the stairs to quickly glance at the front door. She frowned, sure that she'd added the deadbolt last night, confused at seeing it unlocked.

She moved forward and peeked into the kitchen, shocked to see her favourite blonde plating up what looked like Granny's pancakes, adding a single flower into a small vase also sat on the tray. She picked it up with a self-satisfied smile and moved to the doorway, before noticing a timid Regina in the doorway. She smiled reassuringly, trying not to feel disheartened at the look on the brunette's face. "Shit, Gina, I was trying to surprise you!"

Regina glared, despite the warm feeling spreading through her heart. "I think Saturday demonstrated that I do not like surprises, Miss Swan." Emma's smile fell and she stepped back to the island, placing the tray atop it. Emma knew Regina was still raw about the past couple of days, and she'd been upset herself the previous night when Regina had kicked her out after Emma suggested they tell Henry about their budding relationship.

Without looking at Regina, Emma grabbed her jacket from where it was slung over the island and went to move past the mayor on her way out. She wasn't expecting the woman she loved to grab her wrist to prevent her leaving, instead spinning her into her arms. The kiss was quick but it stopped both women in their tracks as they stepped back from each other and just looked at each other.

"Emma, I…"

"Gina, this…"

Emma blushed awkwardly as Regina looked down at the floor. "Go ahead…" Regina nodded, trying to catch Emma's eye.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I hate how this weekend turned out. I wanted to have a week for us, and Henry… I was going to suggest we tell him after tomorrow, I was just scared… I figured he'd assume I'd done something to you. I've been told enough times that nobody could truly love me and…"

Emma frowned and stepped closer to Regina again. "I just want to tell you Regina, that no amount of arguing and fighting with you will make me run away. I'm done with that, I thought I'd done enough to prove that to you…" Regina looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes.

"I just want Henry to be happy, and I hoped that would be happy with both of his moms… I never expected us to end up like… this. I never imagined spending my Valentine's Day with you Em…" Emma pulled the brunette into her arms again, much like Saturday and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I already told you Regina, our boy just wants you to be happy, and if our little family of three makes you happy, then our little family is what you shall have." She smiled as the mayor lay her head on her shoulder. They both jumped as the front door slammed, and Regina pushed Emma away, ignoring the dirty look the sheriff shot her way. Henry quickly made his way into the kitchen and frowned when he saw his moms glaring at each other. He stepped closer to the woman who raised him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Mom, we were supposed to be spending this weekend together before your big date tomorrow…" Regina shot a scowl to Emma who shrugged with a grin. "I just… I've wanted you two to get together for years now, I can't believe it took you so long… I hope you know I would never judge you mom. I love you, and I love ma, and I think you two could love each other…" Regina didn't say anything, instead just hugged her son and looked across at the woman she shared a son with, not breaking eye contact this time.

The moment was over when Emma's stomach rumbled, and the mother-son pair glanced at the blonde as they burst into a fit of giggles. Emma glanced at the pancakes on the counter and huffed, looking to Regina, the puppy-dog eyes out in full force. "What do you say Gina, granny's for breakfast?" With a look to Henry, she saw him pulling the same face and nodded, unable to hide her smile.

Regina went upstairs to change while Emma and Henry discussed her plans for the date tomorrow, and ten minutes later they were out of the door, making use of the unseasonably sunny weather to walk towards Main Street. Emma waited until Regina was distracted talking to their teen before linking their fingers together. She felt Regina tense slightly and hesitated, until the tentative mayor squeezed her hand tightly, and they remained holding hands as they walked into the busy diner.

Emma waited for the normally composed former evil queen to dash from the diner at the looks they were receiving, and was surprised when Regina pulled the blonde closer and kissed Emma lightly on the cheek.

They heard a gasp from behind them as the ringing of the doorbell announced someone had entered the diner. The three of them turned as one, and this time it was Emma who stepped away from Regina as she noticed her mother, wide eyed, staring at them.

* * *

Well. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Well not really, it's the 19th (when this is posted at least), but like I said, life. I have some plans for the big date but I don't know when I'll have the time to write if I'm honest. Review with anything you wanna see!


	45. February 14th

**So I know this is 12 days after Valentine's, but I have been writing this for ages and I am so busy and I actually hate my degree and my job etc. So I wanted to make this a little longer and fluffy. I was going to end it before the last part of this chapter, but I had already written one of the paragraphs and I figured I might as well end the day so. I haven't updated in a while and I am going to bed as soon as I have posted this. So. I hope you enjoy. I'll update asap and probably catch up by June.**

* * *

 **February 14** **th** **2017**

When Emma woke the next morning, the thought of her upcoming date with the love of her life made her sit up straight, grinning like a fool. The family of three had spent the previous day together, after Snow had chastised her in the diner for not telling her about her and Regina sooner. The couple had both been shocked when Regina was the first one Snow embraced, and for the rest of the day the couple had been smiling widely at the easy acceptance of the ones they loved the most.

She had had one of the best nights of sleep in a long time, surprisingly, just being near Regina, next door in the guest room had aided in her sleep. Though Henry had commented the night before that he knew the stages of a relationship and knew what came after a date, and was fine with it, Emma had been the one to inform the teen that she would be residing in the guest room for as long as Regina would allow, adding quietly so the brunette couldn't hear, that his mother deserved to be treated with the utmost respect, and that she would do all she could to make sure that Regina was comfortable. She had never been hugged as tightly from her son than at that time.

After dinner, Emma had gone to Henry's room under the guise of helping him with his homework, and the two had discussed what Emma had planned for the date. She'd planned a picnic under Regina's apple tree with all of her favourite foods, a task in which she had recruited Henry's help for also. She'd planned they spend most of the day together while Henry was taking Violet riding and out for pizza, hoping the three of them would spend the evening together before Emma had to return to Boston.

The blonde grinned happily as she sat up in bed, debating whether or not to go next door and wake Regina, instead deciding the best start to their day would be a homemade breakfast in bed, since that plan had been ruined the day before. She pulled on some running shorts and a sports bra under her tank top, before tiptoeing out of the room, past Regina's still closed door. She moved to the far staircase, knowing the quietest creak would wake the mayor, and made her way to the kitchen, stopping at the mirror to check her hair before she entered the kitchen. She was surprised to see Henry, dressed still in his old Avengers pyjamas, cooking French toast on the hob. Emma wanted to chastise the teen for using the hob without supervision before realising he was just that, and more than capable of cooking after all of Regina's tuition.

She heard a soft mumbling from the corner and after a few seconds noticed Henry was listening to the audiobook from one of 'The Ranger's Apprentice' collection, a series of books he'd been collecting since he was a kid, and began re-reading when he heard the author was writing another. She wanted to make him aware of her presence, but instead just stood back and watched as he flipped the toast and cracked another egg in the bowl.

"I know you're there, ma, you aren't exactly the quietest coming down the stairs…" Emma pouted as she made her way fully into the kitchen pressing the iPod to stop the audiobook.

"What are you doing kid? I was gonna make your mom breakfast…"

Henry turned to face his blonde mother and grinned. "Ever since I was a little kid my mom made me breakfast on Valentine's. She said that I would always be her special little valentine. I know that that was just because I was a kid, and now I'm older and she has relationships… I just wanted to do something nice for her. And you, I guess." Emma grinned at his embarrassment as he tacked her on to the end of his sentence and grabbed a piece of already cooked French toast, nibbling on the corner. She began to slice some berries to put with the toast. After it was plated, Henry took his breakfast, and made his way upstairs, leaving Emma to go and get Regina up so they could eat breakfast together.

x x x

She knocked quietly when she reached the top of the stairs, and smiled as a now fully dressed Regina pulled open the door, a shy smile gracing her features. Emma stepped back awkwardly, and smiled at the floor, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uhh, Henry made breakfast… it's downstairs if you wanna join me…" Regina nodded, sensing Emma's embarrassment, and stepped forward, shutting the door behind her as she followed Emma downstairs. Emma had set the table, with a single rose in a small vase between them. She was worried she had gone too far with it only being their first real date, but Snow had told her that it would be the little gestures that Regina would appreciate.

Regina's smile grew as Emma pulled out her chair for her, and grasped her cup of coffee tightly when it was poured. The blonde sat opposite her sons other mother, and before she could say anything, she poured a small dash of syrup over half the toast, spooning some fresh berries over the other side. The brunette glared at the former sheriff and pushed her plate away, frowning as Emma poured a generous helping of syrup over her own plate, picking up a few strawberries.

The mayor shook her head as Emma shot her the puppy-dog eyes, glaring, though it was not serious. "Come on Gina, just try it with the syrup. Live a little…" With a roll of her eyes, Regina picked up her fork and cut off a tiny piece of toast and syrup. When she tried it, her eyes widened and she cut off a bigger piece, eating that quickly. Emma grinned and dug into her own food, watching Regina as she ate. She paused as Regina licked her lips, catching a drop of syrup and glanced down embarrassed as Regina noticed the blonde watching her.

When they had finished, Emma picked up the plates before Regina could move and quickly began to wash the dishes. She wanted to give the mayor a day she could enjoy, and not have to worry about anything. After the dishes were done, and Emma had dressed properly, the couple met downstairs, Henry joining them at the same time. He had planned to stay at home and study for a few hours before going to pick Violet up for their date, and so Regina warned him to behave and Emma warned him to 'treat Violet right' as they left the mansion.

Regina was about to make a sarcastic comment about riding in the 'death trap' when Emma reached for Regina's hand, walking away from the bug that was parked outside the house. They walked in companionable silence until Regina noticed they were heading towards the stables, when she looked towards Emma who was hiding a grin. "You bought me riding? I've not been riding for years!" Emma nodded, squeezing Regina's hand lightly.

"Yeah, Henry said you took him when he was young. He said you missed it…" She paused as they neared the entrance, stopping in her tracks. She wasn't sure if Regina knew of her hatred of the beasts, but was determined to give it a go so Regina could enjoy herself. As if she could sense her hesitation, Regina squeezed Emma's hand tightly.

"You know Miss Swan, if you are not ready to get on a horse then we do not have to go riding today… We can simply get you acquainted with a horse, and go riding another time." Emma shook her head. She had planned they would go riding, and so they were going riding. They needed to work up an appetite for that picnic, though that was something Emma was about to share.

"No, I can do this. I just might need you to hold my hand…" She bit her lip, looking shyly towards her date who was shaking her head in mirth.

"Well Miss Swan, if you're determined to ride today, I guess you can ride with me. At least I can stop you being trampled by a horse." The petrified look on Emma's face made Regina chuckle. They spent the next while getting Emma used to the horse which Regina called Artax, and the horse Emma. When Emma was comfortable around him, the couple climbed on to the horse, Regina helping Emma, and set off out of the stables slowly, Emma's arms tight around Regina's waist.

x x x

They spent the next few hours riding, slowly at first around the paddock, before increasing speed and then moving out into the wooded area. Before Emma knew it they were galloping through the trees, Emma having the time of her life. She was still holding onto Regina with a death grip, but all the blonde could focus on was the smell of Regina's apple shampoo as tendrils of the brunette's hair tickled her nose.

When the blonde finally realised what time it was, she leaned her chin on Regina's shoulder whispering into her ear. "You know it's getting late, and I prepared lunch…" She smirked smugly as the mayor shivered in her grip and released her grip from Regina's shirt, pressing her hands against her flat stomach. She chucked, almost missing Regina's moan as she vibrated against her.

They were soon back at the stables, Emma reluctantly released Regina and slid off the horse, holding out her hand for Regina, helping her down. Regina turned back to the horse to stroke his mane, raising her brow as Emma didn't release her hand. For a few minutes, the couple stood hand in hand, brushing the horse until Emma's stomach rumbled, loudly.

Regina laughed, dropping Emma's hand and stepping away from Artax. "Well Miss Swan, I believe you said you prepared lunch. Not that that fills me with much joy but…" Emma took Regina's hand again, the feeling of their linked fingers already too familiar to stop. "Come on Gina… it's a picnic. And I didn't cook any of it myself so there's no risk of food poisoning…"

With their hands still joined, the couple made their way out of the stables, heading in the direction of the town hall. When Regina looked confused towards Emma, the blonde merely grinned and began to swing their linked hands between them. They were soon at the front of the town hall, but instead of walking in the front door like Regina expected, the former sheriff pulled her around the side of the building to the courtyard, where a picnic blanket was laid out under the apple tree. Regina stopped in her tracks, turning to face the blonde with her mouth hanging open.

Emma grinned like an overexcited school girl, and pulled Regina along to the blanket bouncing excitedly on the soles of her feet as the mayor sat and got comfortable. She ran quickly into the town hall, returning moments later with a picnic basket and some chilled sparkling water. She spread the picnic food she'd packed, all Regina's favourites courtesy of Henry and Granny, and poured Regina some water.

x x x

The sun beamed down as the two picked at the food, Emma telling Regina stories about Boston, with the other telling stories of the calls she got from idiots as the mayor. More than once did Emma find herself staring at the woman in front of her, as the sun made her hair lighter, as she giggled at something the blonde said, as she ate her waldorf salad more daintily than Emma had ever seen, as she stared wistfully at the miniature tarte tatin's after stating she 'simply could not eat another bite', Emma was entranced.

Once they'd eaten, and the sun became a little too warm, Emma packed up the basket, as Regina went to the bathroom to freshen up, Emma moved the blanket closer to the trunk of the tree, and picked out the other blanket she'd stored in the basket, setting it on the other. When Regina returned, the blonde was sitting against the trunk, legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, with the basket now inside and only glasses remaining. Beside Emma was a bottle of Regina's own apple cider that had been removed from her house the night before. The mayor stood, hesitant for a moment, unsure where she should sit, until Emma tapped the spot beside her smiling shyly.

Without a second thought, the once evil regal smoothed out her dress and sat beside Emma, getting comfy quickly. Emma took her hand and linked their fingers as they both looked up to the sky, comfortable in each other's presence. It wasn't long before Emma was pointing out shapes that weren't there in the sky, most of which made Regina giggle. It was almost subconscious the way Emma began to rub circles on the back of Regina's hand with her thumb, but she was drawn out of her Regina-induced daydream as the brunette sighed happily, leaning her head on the blonde's broad shoulder.

Emma knew in that moment, that there was no place she'd rather be.

x x x

As the sun was beginning to sink in the sky, and Emma was laying on the blanket, her head in Regina's lap, the once evil queen was running her fingers through the blonde locks she could no longer keep herself from playing with. Emma was beginning to doze, her hair being played with was always a weakness when she jolted upwards, ignoring the frown from Regina.

"It's getting late. We should get back, see how Henry is doing. I can't believe you've not talked about how his date might be going all day…" Emma smirked as Regina glared.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Swan, I was having a rather spectacular date myself, and our son is more than capable of looking after himself…" Even as she was saying that, her eyes were betraying just how urgently she wished to go home to her son. The sheriff stood and held out her hand to Regina, who took it gratefully, leaving the blanket there to deal with another time. The two walked together, faster than a dawdle, still keeping a grip on each other's hand.

"Well Gina, I have to be honest, this isn't really the end of our date. Henry and I picked out some movies we know you like, and we bought some of that ridiculously expensive chocolate I know you like and we are going to sit in front of the TV as a family, and watch until we fall asleep…" Emma bit her lip as Regina didn't respond, until she glanced at her and saw the normally composed mayor grinning like a fool.

"That sounds perfect."

x x x

Unbeknownst to Emma, Henry had planned his own day, and though his mothers' believed he would be joining the watching sappy movies and eating overpriced chocolate, Henry had planned to go and stay at his grandparents, watching Neal while his ma's mom and dad enjoyed their own little Valentine's date; to give the mayor and former sheriff some alone time. Snow and Charming had been excited at the prospect to spend the day with their youngest, taking him to the park and eating at their favourite spot, Granny's before having their own alone time with a babysitter they trusted willing and able to spend the night with their toddler. Snow had informed Henry that their initial plan had been to take Neal down to Boston to spend some time as a family, and Snow had been pleasantly surprised to see Emma and Regina hand in hand at Granny's, knowing now they'd have some family time before she left.

When Emma and Regina returned to the mansion, they saw a note from Henry resting on the table in the entryway, outlining his plan for their evening and informing them he would be spending the night with his grandparents. He told them his date had gone well and not to contact him. Emma frowned at the note and sighed, stepping away from Regina.

"I guess that means I should be heading out…" She stuffed her hands in her pocket, suddenly shy. "I had a wonderful time today Gina, I hope we can do it again sometime." This time it was Regina who sighed.

"Emma, you can still stay, we'll watch movies, and we'll stuff ourselves with chocolate." Her smile was contagious, as she almost dragged her into the family room where a pile of DVD's were set. While Regina chose one and started the DVD player, Emma grabbed the down blanket from the guest room and quickly changed into her pyjamas. She moved to the kitchen to make some hot chocolates while Regina changed, and soon they were cuddled under the blanket, hot chocolate in hand. This time, it was Emma's head that fell on to Regina's shoulder and they spent the rest of 'Sleepless in Seattle' like that.

The next movie was Emma's choice, and as soon as 'The Proposal' started playing, Regina shifted positions so she was leaning against the broad blonde and soon she was asleep. Emma felt the weight increase against her, and huffed as her arm began to tingle with pins and needles. Slowly she moved it to around Regina's shoulders, and only when she was sure the brunette was in a deep sleep, did she whisper against her hair.

"I love you…"

* * *

 **So please tell me what you thought and if it was worth the wait.**


	46. February 15th

**Very very short quick update cos I have like two weeks to catch up on. Might try and write another chapter after work tonight but I am exhausted so who knows. Literally wrote this in 15 minutes so :')**

* * *

 **February 15** **th** **2017**

It was the feeling that she was sleeping on rocks that roused Regina from sleep. She wasn't in her bed like she expected to be, but was instead laying against Emma's chest on the sofa in the family room. She sat up carefully so as not to wake the blonde and turned to face her, unable to stop the smile that broke over her face as she though back to their date. She reached over and grabbed her phone from the coffee table to check the time and saw that it was a little after twelve, signalling Valentine's Day was officially over.

The mayor pouted at that and considered just lying back down against her new favourite cushion and trying to fall back asleep, but the muscly sheriff was not all that comfortable. She picked up the mugs from the table and tiptoed out of the room to clean them, debating calling Henry to see how he was doing. She had no sooner left the mugs to drain before she felt she was being drawn back to the family room, to her favourite blonde.

She carefully lifted the blonde's legs atop the sofa and recovered her with the blanket. As much as she wanted to lay back down in Emma's arms, she knew they would both be better for it in the morning if they got some decent sleep. Before she grabbed another blanket and settled on the recliner, Henry's favourite chair, she rounded the other side of the sofa and kissed Emma's forehead, brushing some hair from her face, before muttering to the almost comatose blonde.

"I love you…"


	47. February 16th

**So I wrote this at work while it was quiet, another short one, just trying to catch up. That makes 3 updates today. Definitely will not be able to continue this because life. Again. I have no idea where this story is going at all, I am literally making it up as I go along.**

* * *

 **February 16** **th** **2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 16/02/17 09:17

Subject: Last night…

 _Ginaaaaaa_

 _I had the best time with you over the past couple of days. If Charming hadn't called me in as cover today, I'm sure I'd be finding ways to annoy you. But then I thought, hey, I can still do that while doing some paperwork!_

 _So hi Gina! I miss you. I bet you miss me too. REPLY SOON or I'll keep bugging you._

 _Em._

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 16/02/17 00:00

Subject: Pay attention…

 _(to your job) Miss Swan,_

 _I could see your smug grin while you wrote that whole email Emma._

 _Well guess what. I do miss you. I'd much rather you were here distracting me. Although as mayor I cannot allow Storybrooke's officers to be distracted from their job protecting the town._

 _What would you like for dinner tonight? Henry said pasta, so I was thinking of a making baked ziti, but if your stomach can only handle grilled cheese, I guess I could stretch to that._

 _Text me your answer about dinner, but don't reply to this email. I'm sure there are some criminals you need to be chasing._

 _REgina._

x x x

Regina sighed as she looked back down to her paperwork. It had been ten minutes since she had responded to Emma's email and she still hadn't received a response. She was hoping for a little more playful flirting but it seemed the blonde had really taken her advice.

A knock on the door drew her out of her daydream about the past few days she'd spent with the blonde as she expected her secretary to ring through with who was at the door. When no announcement came, Regina put the lid back on her pen, sitting back in her chair.

"Come in!"

The door opened to show Emma, dressed in the sheriff uniform the mayor had introduced while she was gone, and her mouth dropped open. She watched as Emma walked up to her desk and around the side, allowing herself to be pulled up so they were almost nose to nose.

"Well you asked for a distraction Madam Mayor… here I am…" Regina couldn't help it as her gaze dropped the blondes lips and in the next second, she was pulled against her strong frame as their lips met for the first time in a long time.


	48. February 17th

Had a realllllly interesting conversation earlier and this is the outcome. Tiny tiny short one so I can try and catch up a little.

* * *

 **February 17** **th** **2017**

 _Gina,_

 _I don't know how I will ever be able to leave here after last night… I'm writing this as you sleep beside me, only it's not like last time. I can't stop just… looking at you. Right now the moonlight is making your skin glow. You have the most perfect skin Gina…_

 _I wish I could tell you I loved you to your face, but I know it would not be the right time for it._

…

…

…

 _I thought you were gonna wake up just then but you did the cutest little snore and stayed asleep._

 _I swear Gina, I don't know if I'll be able to go to Boston now I know what it's like to be with you..._

 _I guess I'll write to you tomorrow Gina, cos right now I just want to fall asleep with my arms around you…_

 _Em._


	49. February 18th

I'm finding it difficult coming up with ideas for this. So anything you wanna see, ideas would help. Oh. And HAPPY ONCE DAY, seems like we've been waiting forever for it! :')

* * *

 **February 18** **th** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 18/02/17 08:23

Subject: Early morning musings…

 _Em,_

 _I have had the best week with you. There's no point beating around the bush, because you are going back to Boston tomorrow and I am going to miss you._

 _I have to admit it will be hard. I know you've been a part of our lives for years, but this week it seems you've just fit right into place._

 _It was ridiculously difficult for me to leave you in my bed this morning, but I figured if I didn't, we'd not leave the house till tomorrow._

 _I expect a reply when you get to work Emma, we need to discuss my upcoming plans to visit Boston…_

 _I… miss you._

 _Gina._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 18/02/17 10:49

Subject: How's it going?

 _GINA! (I knew it)._

 _I really don't want to leave… If it wasn't important, I wouldn't._

 _Gina, I never thought I would feel this way about someone, with Neal, and Graham and… Killian… it was never like this. This isn't something I really feel comfortable with discussing over email._

 _I'd love if you came to visit Boston, but I wouldn't expect you to leave Henry, and I wouldn't expect you to drag him along; he has school and you have a whole town to run…_

 _Now, onto the most important matter. Lunch. Do you want me to bring something to you from Granny's or do you wanna take a break from all the paperwork and we can go for a walk or something?_

 _I… miss you too Gina. But we literally saw each other a few hours ago so._

 _Em._

 _(P.S. I just want to tell you that I hate Em as a nickname, much like you and Gina, except when you say it. Though if you ever call me Emmy, I will learn how to conjure fireballs, if only to throw them at you.)_


	50. February 19th

So I realised the moment I posted the previous chapter that I hadn't actually finished it. I was going to write a couple more responses to each other but I have 15 days to catch up on and no time to write so I just left it there. And as I was writing this I realised the 18th was a Saturday, and so maybe they shouldn't have been at work. Oh well. I started writing this on Sunday 5th but only finished it today obvs, so how did you guys like Once yesterday?

* * *

 **February 19** **th** **2017**

Emma huffed as her alarm vibrated under her pillow, waking her out of a dream where she and Regina had been at the dog pound, choosing a puppy together. She'd been back in Storybrooke a week and knew that she had to return to Boston. It was strange, she lived in Storybrooke, and every time she visited she found it harder to leave, but circumstances meant she had to be in Boston for at least a little longer.

She didn't want to wake Regina and risk the emotional goodbye, especially after how close they'd become the past week, but when she rolled over to look at Regina she found herself face to face with the brunette's wide brown eyes.

"Oh, hey. How long have you been awake?" Emma paused at Regina's hesitant frown.

"Only an hour or so… couldn't really sleep… Kept thinking about tomorrow morning and not waking up beside you…" Regina paused as Emma leaned forward and pressed their lips together as if it was the most natural thing in the world, which, after their past few days together, it seemed to be.

"Gina, you know I'll only be back in Boston for a little longer, soon I'll be back, for good. Maybe then we could do this whole dating thing properly." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's smirk and rolled onto her back, sitting up. The duvet slipped at the motion, and Emma grinned as she saw the nude form of the woman she loved. She grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled the annoyed woman towards her, biting her lip to hold her grin.

Regina giggled as she lay back down with the sheriff, pulling the duvet over them properly, as she lowered her lips to Emma's.

x x x

In the time that followed the mayor's and the sheriff's date, the couple and Henry had become more of a family than ever before. At least that's what it felt like to Regina. As she watched the other mother of her son hug said child tightly, she felt a pang in her chest at the thought of them not seeing each other for so long.

She could see that Henry was struggling as much, if not more than she was, at the fact he had to say goodbye to his mother, again. If she and Emma hadn't got so close over the past week, she'd likely of informed Emma that she should not keep dropping in and out of Henry's life whenever she felt like it. But she knew, after just that one week that she could not stay away from the blonde for that long, and so they would have to just make it work. Somehow.

A soft hand on her arm drew her out of her musings and she looked into the beautiful green eyes of the saviour, who was watching her knowingly. "If this is a problem Gina, we can stick to the emails… I'm sure I'll be done in a month or so." Regina remained frowning, unsure of what Emma was getting at. "Or if you're thinking twice about… us… then I get that too. Henry is the priority and…"

This time it was Regina that initiated the kiss to shut the other up, either not realising or not caring that their son was still in the room. "I love you, you stupid idiot, I'm not rethinking anything, I'm just going to miss you!" Regina hadn't expected to say it, Henry hadn't expected to hear it, and neither of them expected Emma to drop to the floor and start convulsing.

* * *

Oookayyyyy. I didn't see that ending up there. In fact I had no idea this was gonna happen until 5 minutes ago.


	51. February 20th

So I didn't realise I'd hit 50 chapters until I posted it. That's pretty good right? I also reached 20,000 views, which is more than I usually get so. Thank you for your reviews guys, it really motivates me to keep writing when I am so stuck with uni work. So I know I seem to start a lot of chapters around midnight of the next day, but it is difficult to make one chapter a day when it doesn't really flow like that.

I realise as I am writing this that I am way over a month behind on chapters, but I submitted my Land Law essay after 11pm last night and need to start working on my closing statement right now, but. Sorry it's short, and don't expect another chapter any time soon :')

* * *

 **February 20** **th** **2017**

Regina sat at Emma's bedside, keeping hold of her hand. It had been almost 8 hours since she had been rushed to the hospital via the town's only ambulance and neither Regina or Henry had left her side since then. Henry was asleep on the chair in the other side of Emma's bed, his head resting on his arms, leaning against Emma's legs. Regina had been fighting the sleep and wanted to at least see Emma awake before she did let herself go to the exhaustion.

The blonde had been taken for a scan almost immediately on arrival, and, though Whale refused to confirm, Regina had heard a nurse whispering that Emma had suffered another seizure in the scanner. The mayor sat up in her chair, stretching as best she could without dropping Emma's hand and groaned as her back ached from sitting in one position for too long. She fidgeted for a few moments before finding a position she was comfortable with, and leaned closer to Emma, using her other hand to brush the blonde's hair from her face. She couldn't stop thinking about dropping to her knees as she watch Emma seize, while Henry had run for a phone and began to call 911. She'd remained by her side in the ambulance as Henry had called Emma's parents, and as people came and went.

Unable to keep her eyes open for much longer, she copied Henry's position, clasping Emma's hand in both of hers, lying her head on the bed, facing up to the serene looking blonde. Though she was exhausted, the fact that Emma had not yet woken once, prevented Regina from falling asleep. She closed her eyes hoping she would drift, but all she could see behind her eyelids was Emma's face. She fidgeted for a while, pressing a kiss to Emma's hand as she folded her arms beneath her head and closed her eyes again. She was about to give up on attempting to sleep when she felt a warm hand pushing the hair that had fallen in her face. Her eyes blinked open quickly, and she jumped up when she saw Emma, watching her with a frown.


	52. February 24th

_So as I am over a month behind on my updates, and I realllly have no time to write until approximately the end of May, I figured I would skip ahead a few days. I am seriously regretting starting all of this. And by that, I don't mean this story. I mean my degree._

* * *

 **February 24th 2017**

Emma sighed as she shifted, dropping back against the pillow, using the device at her side to lift the bed so she was sat up comfortably. Regina had forbidden her to move from the bed, and although she was bored out of her mind, she figured she better listen. Regina had taken Henry to school to make sure he had actually turned up. The first couple of days of the week, Regina had allowed Henry to stay in the hospital with Emma, who after another a seizure when she had woken, was kept in the hospital for monitoring. The Wednesday and Thursday had seen Henry visiting Emma in his school uniform and then pretending to go to school, before returning to the hospital when he was sure his other mother had gone to work.

That would have continued to work had Regina not brought Emma lunch from Granny's on the Thursday and walked in on Henry making a mad dash to the en-suite to hide when he heard her heels. Henry and Emma had both been given a stern talking to and after Regina had called Snow to come and take Henry back to school, the ever professional mayor had informed Emma that she 'may be sick but Henry's education came first'. Emma had been surprised then when Regina had broken down, telling Emma through her tears about how worried she was the past week.

The blonde smiled as she heard the tell-tale sign of the brunette walking down the corridor and turned as the door creaked open. Regina was smiling, holding up a box of pastries from Storybrooke's only bakery and a tray of coffees. The former evil queen had been relatively meek and quiet since the previous morning and had decided to take a few more days off to spend time with her son and his mother.

She moved to sit down on the chair next to Emma's bed before Emma shifted to the side and patted the bed to allow Regina to sit beside her. When she did, Emma rested her head on her shoulder, humming in content as Regina handed her a cup.

"So have you spoken to Whale? Does he have any answers for you yet?" Emma frowned at the wall in front of her, taking the proffered coffee and the bear claw that was at the top of the box of pastries.

"Gina, stop worrying. It was just an infection. I am fine. Now the sooner I can get out of here the sooner I can get back to Boston…"

"…over my dead body!" Emma raised her brow as Regina interrupted her and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"I was going to say, I'm going so I can pack up my things, but now, seeing as you have forbidden me to go back, I am definitely going…." Regina laughed sarcastically, and Emma's good natured attitude soon turned sour as she felt the full force of Regina's glare piercing her skull. She turned to look at the brunette with a scowl.

"Regina I am fine, seriously. This was just a virus. You cannot stop me travelling, especially for my job!"

"Emma, if you leave this town, whatever you and I have… it's over."

* * *

 _So I had no idea where this was going but I had a relatively quiet day at work, and I did my studying first! So I figured I'd write this, post it and then get back to my assignment. Let's see how that goes._


	53. February 25th

**So I have an assignment due in tomorrow (well today as it is after midnight) and I have never been so chilled about an assignment deadline before. I will likely stay up tomorrow until I have submitted it though (even though technically I have till next Monday) and then if you are lucky I will write another chapter.**

* * *

 **February 25** **th** **2017**

Emma had spent an hour filling Ruby in on the happenings of the past couple of months when she'd come to pick her up. Though she was yet to tell Regina, the medication that Whale had put her on meant no driving until she was stable, and so she had asked Ruby to drive her to Boston to pack up her apartment.

The revelation from the mayor the previous day had really thrown Emma for a loop; and, unwilling to upset or anger Regina any further she had agreed, and promised the mayor that she would not drive to Boston. Technically, she wasn't lying. She had called Ruby almost as soon as the brunette had left, and the wolf was immediately into the idea of a 'road trip!' as she called it.

Emma checked her phone again, unsure whether to be happy or upset that she had no texts from the mayor. It meant either, she hadn't noticed Emma had discharged herself, or she had, and was ignoring the blonde.

"Hey… put your phone down. I have not seen you for weeks, and we are on a road trip…!" Emma couldn't help but smile and Ruby's infectious laugh, and she switched her phone to silent and shoved it into her pocket, turning to her close friend.

"So Ruby, tell me. What's going on in your life? How's Dorothy?" She settled back in her seat as Ruby's wolfish grin told her all she needed to know. Once Ruby got started talking about the love of her life there was no stopping her.

The rest of the journey seemed to be over rather quickly, after a pit-stop for bear claws and coffee for the now-cranky blonde. When she arrived at her apartment she checked her phone again and saw nothing from Regina but a missed call from Henry. Figuring he was now at Nicholas' as he informed her he would be, she decided against disturbing him to return his call, and huffed as her phone was grumpily pushed into her jacket pocket.

Ruby did most of the packing up of the car, powering quickly through as Emma asked her question after question about her love life, while supplying her with iced teas. About 5 hours after setting off from Storybrooke, they were back in the car, and heading towards the town. Emma made Ruby stop for a late lunch on their journey, again checking her phone. This time, seeing no response from Regina made her angry, and she threw her phone in the foot well, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

The pair played car games for the rest of the journey, Emma informing Ruby of the ultimatum Regina had given her the previous day, sharing her worries that they would return back and she would be asked to leave by the woman she loved. For the last hour, the blonde and her godmother were quiet, switching radio stations to fill the silence.

As they drew closer to the town line, Emma was filled with a sense of foreboding, and she crossed her arms tighter as she began to shiver. When Ruby parked outside Granny', Emma got out of the car, spotting Regina leaning against her Mercedes as the other side of the road. She took a hesitant step towards her as the mayor, who looked slightly stressed stood up from her car, she walked slowly too her, unable to read Regina's emotions. When Emma took that final step until she was in front of her, she prepared to start apologising and was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her neck.

"Oh my gods Em, where the hell have you been? I've been so worried! I got to the hospital and you were gone and Whale told me what you've been hiding from me and then you wouldn't answer your calls and I just…" Emma cut her off with a searing kiss, ignoring the fact they were standing in the middle of the street, grinning at the loud wolf whistle from behind her. She took a step back, taking Regina's hands, noticing they were shaking slightly.

"Gina, it's ok. I'm ok. I'm here and I'm fine and I love you."

* * *

 **I kinda threw this together in 20 mins. I really had no idea where it was going and kinda didn't know how to follow on from the previous chapter, but from my understanding (having seen spoilers but not the latest episodes of Once), I figured a more positive ending than a miserable one would be better.**


	54. February 26th

**Very short one. Plus I was under the impression that there is not enough angst going on. Don't worry; that will be remedied soon. I submitted my 2** **nd** **assignment earlier, only 5 hours after the deadline and so now I only have two assignments and two exams before I graduate.**

 **BTW guys, thank you so much for all the follows and favourites and to those few for the reviews. Makes my day, especially when I have so little time to write.**

* * *

 **February 26** **th** **2017**

Emma rolled over, and groaned as she stretched out. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings, and remember where she was. She sighed as she realised she was in Regina's guest room, it hadn't all been a dream. Regina had banished her to the guest room when they had sat down in discussion the previous afternoon and no amount of pouting or puppy dog eyes had changed her mind.

She sensed, rather than heard a presence behind her, and when she turned slowly she saw Regina stood in the doorway, coffee in hand, dressed only in her nightgown with a thin robe. Emma swallowed hard, looking straight at Regina to avoid her curious gaze getting her into trouble. She sat under the duvet and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Gina, listen, I know what you said, but I didn't drive. I was there and back in a day and now I don't even have to go back to Boston for months!" Regina's expression didn't change, and the glare made Emma shrink back.

"I told you Emma, and you still went and… I spoke to Whale. You are damn lucky you weren't stupid enough to drive after Whale explicitly told you not too!" She paused and glared at the blonde harder, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She put the coffee down on the bedside table and knotted her fingers together, looking anywhere but the blonde as she blinked away tears. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? I kind of zoned out after Whale mentioned 'seizure disorder' but I was definitely listening when he mentioned epilepsy and a possible brain tumour! So how do you think I felt, when I went to your room and saw it was empty, only for Grumpy of all… people... to tell me you'd driven off with Ruby!" Regina was crying now, and Emma frowned, kneeling up so she could wrap her arms around the woman she loved.

"I'm not leaving you Gina. You and Henry... you're stuck with me now."

* * *

 **No, I do not know anything about any medical conditions listed, it will all be coming from google in the future, but like usual, it is about impact, not accuracy. This story was meant to be 15 minutes daily, that doesn't leave much time for research, though if there is anything drastically wrong, lemme know and I'll fix it.**


	55. February 27th

_So I am trying to stay up all night but I find that very hard to do when I don't have anything to do. Well I do have this, but I am struggling so hard with coming up with ideas for this. Aside from this, I have another assignment to do but I have a month for that and I've done hours of research already today. So this is my last option. Or sleep. Or TV._

* * *

 **February 27** **th** **2017**

Emma had spent a great deal of Monday avoiding Regina. Her house was plenty big enough to do that, but unbeknownst to the other, they were both missing each other's company. Regina had banned Emma from going to work at the station and had taken yet another day off to make sure she didn't. Emma had slept in, still feeling weak from her time in the hospital and the excursion to Boston while Regina had risen early like usual and made breakfast for Henry before seeing him out of the door.

After that, Regina had gone to work in her study, and Emma had gone down to the family room to watch a movie, only leaving the room to use the bathroom and go to the fridge. She had debated going in to see Regina and talk to her at numerous times throughout the day, especially when she was channel surfing and landed on a medical show with a character who looked so much like the mayor.

At the other side of the house, the brunette had quickly given up on trying to perform her mayoral duties and had taken to doing some research into some of the things she had heard Dr Whale mention a couple of days previously. Trawling through pages and pages of links in the search engine had Regina biting her lip from trying not to cry. She printed some pages she wanted to show to Emma and went to leave the room, stopping suddenly when she saw Emma, fist raised as if she was about to knock on the door that Regina had just opened.

The couple both frowned at the other, as the brunette stepped back into her office and gestured for Emma to join her on the sofa. When they were sat, Regina handed the papers she had printed to the blonde and watched her as she flicked through them. Emma raised her brow at Regina as she landed on a page from a blog of someone who's partner had died.

"Gina, you really need to stay off the internet if this is the kind of garbage you're going to be looking up. Whale doesn't know everything. He was right with seizure disorder. Obviously. But this is a guy that tried to bring dead people back to life. You can't trust him to correctly diagnose a brain tumour without more tests. We just need to keep an eye on my meds and I won't have any more seizures." Regina was back to glaring at the blonde at her glib attitude.

"Emma, I lost Daniel. I've just found you and am damned if I'm gonna lose you too! But this isn't even about me! Think about how it would affect Henry if you died. He was strong when Neal died, but Emma, losing you would be a whole different story. I don't know how we'd survive if…"

"You're dying?" The voice from the doorway caused the couple to turn instantly, seeing their son stood there staring at them.

* * *

 _Staying up all night didn't work. However, I did go into uni for no reason so I have the whole day to study and write chapters. If I can. We'll see._


	56. February 28th Part A

_So I keep starting a chapter with an idea and then it never works out like that. I wanted to get this finished and posted cos soon enough, there'll be weeks between updates. I'm so ridiculously tired, at least I have a few weeks off for Easter starting after the weekend._

* * *

 **February 28** **th** **2017**

After a deep, personal conversation with her son and her son's other mother, Emma had gone to visit her parents, figuring now her son knew, it was time to involve them. One thing she would never admit to her son was how worried she was that when she returned to the hospital for further tests the week after, there would be something genuinely wrong.

Of course her parents reacted the way she thought they would, and after telling them numerous times that she did not need them to attend the appointments with her, they insisted she spend the rest of the evening with them seeing as she'd be going back to Regina's and probably not returning for a while.

She spent a couple of hours watching movies with her brother and when he was in bed she spent time with Snow and Charming, talking about everything except what they wanted to talk about. Before long Emma was yawning repeatedly, and it took little convincing from Snow to make her stay the night. With a quick goodnight text to Regina she settled into her old room and closed her eyes, almost instantly asleep, only for her to be woken moments later as the scent of apples filled the room. She didn't say anything as Regina appeared in front of her, instead moving from the centre of the bed so the mayor could slide in with her. They were both silent as they lay facing each other properly for the first time in over a week. The brunette placed a careful kiss onto the blonde's lips as Emma pulled Regina closer to her. No words were spoken as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxx

"No… No… Gina, no…!" Regina startled awake as she heard her name, sounding somewhat pained as it fell from Emma's lips. When she opened her eyes she saw her faces was inches from the blondes which was scrunched up in pain. A quick glance at the clock showed it was around 4am and that they had been almost 5 hours.

"Emma…" She muttered the name softly, raising her arm to push the hair from her face, noticing it was matted, and the sheriff was too warm for her liking. She spoke louder, pushing her shoulder gently, still receiving no response. "EM!" Her tone this time was harsher, but she was not loud, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

Emma's eyes shot open, and they were panicked until they registered the woman in front of her. They instantly calmed and swam with love as she removed the mayor's hand from her forehead and placed a kiss to her palm. She smiled lightly, noting Regina's concerned look.

"Emma, you're burning up, we need to get you to see a doctor…" Emma shook her head and pulled Regina closer, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Gina, I'm just a little warm. You're a very warm person. Calm down." She snuggled closer and soon the blonde was back to sleep. Regina watched her for a number of minutes, grinning as Emma began to mutter in her sleep. He inane nonsense mumblings made the older woman smile, until her face dropped at the first clear sentence spoken.

"Why won't you just marry me Gina?"


	57. February 28th Part B&March 1st

_So today is my last day of uni for a while, though I will be spending at least 7 hours a day studying and I'm sure towards the end of April I will be forgetting what sleep is, but for now, while I have a little time between deadlines, I figured I'd update a few times._

* * *

 **February 28** **th** **/March 1** **st** **2017**

Regina slept very little that for the rest of the night and was still awake when Emma woke up a few hours later. Her cheeks were flushed and she her eyes were a little glassy, but her face lit up when she saw Regina was still with her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed how tired she looked.

"Wow, do I really snore so loudly that you couldn't sleep?" She was joking but her tone was concerned. The mayor shook her head and brushed the hair from the blonde's forehead again, using it as an excuse to check her temperature.

"Emma, you still have a temperature, you can't argue this time, you need to see a doctor." Emma rolled her eyes and sat up, turning her body to face Regina, crossing her legs.

"Chill out Gina, it's a temperature, not uncontrollable bleeding. I've been asleep under a duvet all night, and you're pretty hot yourself..." She grinned as Regina this time rolled her eyes.

"You used that one earlier Em, I'm still worried about you."

"Ah, so it was my sleep talking that kept you awake? Next time wake me up and we can have a girly heart to heart." The blonde looked around, only then noticing where she was. "Why am I at my parents' house? Did we fall asleep here?" The mayor's brow furrowed, confused at Emma's apparent lack of memory of the previous night.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Regina sat up and mimicked Emma's position.

"I dunno, talking to Henry after school… Did I get drunk? That would explain my nausea…" The brunette frowned again.

"Stay there. I need to go talk to your parents…" Emma pouted as Regina got out of the bed and moved towards the door, returning to the blonde to kiss her before she left the room.

* * *

"Ginaaaaaaa" Emma croaked, raising her voice enough to Regina could hear her, before wincing at the pain. She was curled up in the guest bedroom back at the mansion after Regina and Snow had confirmed Emma was suffering from the flu. She'd moved from her parents the previous day as to avoid infecting her little brother, and Henry had been banished there for a few days so he didn't catch it. She was about to call out again when Regina walked in, carrying a glass of orange juice, a cold compress and some flu medication.

Emma smiled despite how she was feeling, not used to seeing her walk around in sweats, make-up free, with her hair in a messy pony. Regina smiled as she did and sat down on the bed beside the blonde, stroking the hair from her face as she switched the compress on her head. She held the juice as Emma took the pills and checked her temperature.

She frowned at the high reading, rearranging the duvet as Emma started to doze. When she thought she was asleep she stood, but could not go further as Emma grabbed her wrist. "Stay with me Gina…" The mayor merely nodded and put the glass on the side, sitting next to Emma, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Emma moved to lean against her thighs and closed her eyes again.

"Thanks… for looking after me." She was asleep before she heard Regina's reply.

"Always."


	58. March 5th

_Oh look, another one. :o I had a 'so soon' tacked on to the end of there but then it took me like a week to write this chapter so. Well, the first paragraph. The rest I wrote in an hour. Turns out I suck at Daddy Charming interaction tho._

* * *

 **March 5** **th** **2017**

It was three days before Regina considered Emma well enough for Henry to be around Emma and another two days before she told Snow that Neal could visit. Both children stopped by the mansion for a few hours before Regina announced that Henry was going to take Neal back to the apartment while the four adults had dinner.

Emma had remained wrapped in a duvet on the sofa while Regina cooked, Snow helping her once-step-mother while David kept his daughter company. The blonde pair sat in silence for a while, both looking at, but not really watching the TV. It took a few, not-so-subtle times of David clearing his throat before Emma sighed and looked over at him.

"What?" He raised his brow at her glare and shook his head in mirth.

"I just wanted to talk to my daughter, that's not a crime is it?" The blonde sheriff huffed and crossed her arms, turning back to the movie.

"Maybe you should go and help Mom and Gina in the kitchen…"

"Well, seeing as you brought her up… how is it going with you two?" Emma couldn't help he smile that crept onto her face.

"She's… amazing… She's just… I can't believe we wasted all this time…" She paused as she thought about what she'd just said. "I mean… I know what she did… but that was the past, and it wasn't even really her and… Maybe I should go into the kitchen and…" She stopped rambling as Charming patted her shoulder.

"Your mother and Regina have a perfectly happy and healthy relationship now, and even if they didn't, they both love you and so they would put whatever differences aside to get along for you and Henry. I bet if you went in the kitchen now they'd be chatting like two old women…" He quickly grabbed hold of his daughter's wrist as she moved to stand up. "Do not call your mother I just called her old!"

Emma laughed as she snuggled back down into her duvet, leaning her head on her father's shoulder, thinking about what he had said. There was no shouting coming from the kitchen; that was a good sign, right?

xxx

Regina had been preparing the ingredients for a stir fry when Snow had entered the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. The mayor smiled brightly at her once-step-daughter and carried on skinning and dicing chicken as Snow grabbed a knife and began chopping the vegetables. They worked quietly for a few minutes until the silence became deafening to the older brunette.

"So… how's Neal…?" She couldn't explain the nerves she felt, having known the woman beside her since she was ten, and having the history they did, this time it felt a lot different. This time she was in a room with her girlfriend's mother, with her father in the next room.

She stiffened as the princess put the knife down on the counter and turned to face the older woman. "Regina. Calm down. This is us. We are your Emma's parents, but we are your friends. We are four adults eating a meal and drinking wine and gossiping about the people in this town…" Regina frowned, not used to the open, honest conversation from her once-worst enemy, without Emma being in the room.

She bit back a smile at the innocent smile on Snow's face. "I feel like a nervous teenager trying to impress the parents of the girl she's in love with…" She didn't notice her slip, and didn't see the grin widen on the other brunettes face. She didn't expect the younger woman to wrap her arms around her and certainly didn't expect herself to return the hug with vigour.

"Don't worry Gina. We love you almost as much as Emma does. You're family."

* * *

So this one is a little different. Lemme know what you thought.


	59. March 10th

**I don't own anything. (Obviously). I couldn't work out how to start this chapter and I was listening to this song and just figured why not. Skipped a few days again to catch up on some days and because it fit like this.**

 **Happy belated birthday to barrattajennifer!**

* * *

 **March 10** **th** **2017**

" _I messed up tonight_ _  
_ _I lost another fight_ _  
_ _I still mess up but I'll just start again…"_

Singing quietly to herself, Emma sighed as she rummaged through the closet in the guest room, having unpacked the bags she'd bought back from Boston into the spare room the week before. She was looking for a dress that she could wear when she took Regina out for dinner, but it seemed everything she owned was now not good enough. She spent a moment deliberating before she ran quickly to Regina's room and took a look in her closet. She spotted her favourite green dress next to one of the mayors' business suits and grabbed it before making her way back to what was considered 'her' room.

With her dress chosen, she looked for the shoes that went with it, singing a little louder, the song that had been stuck in her head all day.

" _I keep falling down_ _  
_ _I keep on hitting the ground_ _  
_ _I always get up now to see what's next_ _  
_ _Birds don't just fly_ _  
_ _They fall down and get up_ _  
_ _Nobody learns without getting it won_ "

Hearing the door open and close downstairs caused Emma to quickly shove the dress into the closet, abandoning the search for her shoes as she made her way downstairs to greet her… could she call her girlfriend yet? She stayed by the bottom of the stairs and couldn't help but grin as Regina caught her eye and smiled. She couldn't explain the feeling of shyness that took over her as she moved forward to greet the brunette with a kiss on the cheek which was swiftly returned as Regina kicked off her heels, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, leaning her head on the blonde's chest.

"What's going on Miss Swan, you look very pleased with yourself?" The brunette raised a brow as she pulled back to look at the blonde who couldn't stop her smile.

"Don't get too comfy, I've booked us a table at your favourite restaurant, so go upstairs and get changed." This time the raised brow because serious, and Emma backtracked. "Not that you don't look… so hot in your pant-suit… I just figured you'd rather be comfortable…" With a smirk and a quick shake of the head the brunette started up the stairs, pausing only a few steps up.

"Eyes off my backside Miss Swan…" With a giggle, she ran the rest of the stairs, knowing the blonde had been watching her the whole way. With a quick pinch to the inside of her wrist, she made her own way up the stairs and changed quickly, seemingly finding her shoes in the first place she had previously looked. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied mascara before grabbing the black version of her favourite leather jacket.

She debated going downstairs and waiting for Regina, but something compelled her to walk to the mayor's bedroom door and knock. It was only a few seconds when the door opened and Emma's jaw dropped, seeing Regina, wearing a tight blue dress that Emma loved, with one heel on, putting in an earring.

"Wow, you look… stunning…" The brunette shook her head as if she was denying what Emma was saying, and bit her lip as she took in the dress the blonde was wearing. She didn't see the sheriff in a dress all that often, and it was a treat when she did.

"Just give me five minutes and I'll be downstairs…" Emma nodded and turned to go and wait downstairs, this time it was Regina who couldn't keep her eyes off the others' backside.

xxx

When the couple arrived at the restaurant, Emma had made Regina wait in the car so she could get her door, and then they walked in together, with Emma's hand in the small of Regina's back. They were seated quickly and they both ordered a glass of wine while they looked over the menus. Emma couldn't stop peering over her menu at the woman across from her when she thought she wasn't looking. The mayor could not stop her blush every time she did so, until finally she picked up her napkin and threw it at the blonde.

"Stop looking at me, you're making me think there's something on my face!" Emma laughed quietly as she flung the napkin back.

"I can't help it, you're just so damn beautiful…" She wasn't used to seeing the former evil queen shy, and it made her smile more when the normally tough individual blushed again, staring intently at the menu.

She was about to retort when a waitress walked up to them, placing their glasses of wine on the table. She smiled politely at Regina before glancing at Emma, doing a double take. "Well hello there. That's a gorgeous dress you have on there…" Emma gaped at the waitress, confused by her bluntness.

"I think we'll need a couple more minutes to decide…" She looked back down at the menu as the waitress nodded.

"That's fine honey, I'll be back in a few…" She walked away with a wink, causing Emma to shudder. As soon as she was out of earshot, Regina growled, looking at Emma with a frown.

"What the hell was that?" Emma frowned back, confused by the whole interaction.

"I have no idea, I've never met her before, it's not my fault she can't tell I'm on a date with the most beautiful woman in town…" Regina's features softened and she nodded once, closing her menu on the table.

"I think I'll go for puttanesca. I assume you're having the lasagne?" Emma forced a laugh at the sudden tension between them.

"Uh, no… nothing really beats your lasagne, I think I'll have the carbonara…" She placed her own menu on the table and reached across to grab Regina's hand. She calmed as soon as their fingers touched and she smiled brightly at the brunette. "So I was thinking we could go and see a movie after this? I gave Henry money for pizza and he's spending the night at Nicholas's he said…"

Regina was about to reply when the waitress returned. Regina tried to pull her hand back, but Emma held tight, though it seemed the waitress didn't notice, as she only had eyes for Emma.

"Well then, beautiful, what can I get you?" Emma frowned up at the waitress again, squeezing the mayor's hand as she felt it tense.

"I'm sorry, but you're making me a little… uncomfortable... can we please get a new server?"

"Oh sweetheart, there's no need for that… I just wanted to tell you how lovely you are…"

"Listen here, 'sweetheart'…" The brunette spat the word as Emma tensed and looked down at her lap. "My girlfriend said she is uncomfortable with you talking to her like that, so if you don't go and get us another server, I will have you fired from this establishment before you can say 'bleached blonde Barbie'!"

Emma looked up in time to see the waitress flush and stalk off quickly, before she turned to Regina with a grin. "Wow… your girlfriend huh?" The brunette nodded abruptly, still simmering over the rude server, before she took a deep breath and smiled. "Suddenly I'm not in the mood for Italian. What do you say we get out of here and go to that new Tex Mex place that opened? We could get tacos…" The blonde allowed herself to smile as Regina laughed and stood from the table, picking up her purse. Emma pulled a note from her purse and put it on the table, before taking Regina's hand as they made their way out of the restaurant.

xxx

A few hours later the couple were making their way back to the mansion. They'd gone for tacos before forgetting the movie to walk down the beach with ice cream. It was barely spring and so was cold, but Emma had taken off her jacket and helped Regina into it, linking their fingers when she took her hand.

They had yet to discuss Regina's outburst in the restaurant, and though Emma had been in love with the brunette for a long time, she wasn't sure if that was how Regina felt, or if that was just a way of getting the over attentive waitress to leave them alone.

"So… what's this about your girlfriend Gina…?" They'd made it to the mansion, and Emma had only asked when they were in the house. The brunette paused, her back to Emma, as she cringed, thinking she had overestimated where they were in their relationship.

"I… well…" She leaned down, unstrapping and stepping out of her heels, before turning to Emma with a serious expression. "We live in the same house and we share a son, I love you we are adults. Would you say we are something different?" Emma had removed her shoes and was facing the older woman, smiling widely.

"I'd say girlfriend is perfect. It makes me feel like a teenager experiencing her first love…" She had stepped forward so she was in front of the brunette, and pulled her closer by her own jacket, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend like she'd wanted to all evening. Within moments the smaller woman was returning the kiss and the couple were stumbling towards the stairs, without breaking apart.

Regina silently thanked whoever was up there that Henry was staying at a friends', as Emma helped her out of her jacket, dropping it onto the stairs. She giggled as she tripped, trying to go backwards up the stairs without releasing her hold on her girlfriend. She yelped, as the strong blonde lifted her into her arms, and carried her up the rest of the stairs, pausing only to open the door before she slammed it closed behind them.

* * *

 **So I have no idea where this went, except that I figured I wanted some jealous Regina. I know it's a little stupid but it's where my brain went with it so. I figured a longer chapter here can make up for the fact I've started skipping days.**


	60. March 11th

No idea why this happened or what it even is. I'm happy, so sue me.

Also, 28,000 views. Wtf? :o :D

* * *

 **March 11** **th** **2017**

 _Dear Gina,_

 _Wow, it's been a while since I've written to you._

 _But when I do, you always seem to be asleep next to me, and I write how happy I am before I fall asleep with you in my arms._

 _I like that feeling a whole lot._

 _But now I get to sleep beside you, call you my girlfriend… (Maybe partner would be better, we're not 16) and we can raise our son together. And that is better._

 _I think that is all I've wanted for us for a long time._

 _I feel like I've written about this before, you know, that I love you etc. I've told you that to your face already so. I don't think I've ever been this happy though._

 _I guess I just thought I could just… well… I don't really know. I guess log my feelings? They were so messed up for so long, I'm just so… happy._

 _I think I just want to tell you thank you. For making me realise I could love again; that someone could love me. That we can finally be a family._

 _Yours, Em._

 _P.S. one day I will marry you Regina Mills. It's taking all my self-control not to ask you every time you smile. I just wanted to tell you that :')_


	61. March 12th

I figured I could get a few short ones out tonight, clear up some backlog? I'm still skipping days, because omd it is so hard to come up with something creative daily.

* * *

 **March 12** **th** **2017**

 _Dear Gina,_

 _I'm writing this as you are getting ready for bed in front of me. There is something about the way you go about the most menial of tasks that just… make me fall in love with you all the more. I just want to tell you that you are so beautiful…_

 _I know you want to ask me about this diary, because I saw you looking curious when I pulled it out of my bag. One day it will all become clear. You might even remember this day, when you read this entry._

 _We just had a conversation about toothpaste. Do you remember it as you're reading this? I just told you eating minty toothpaste really freshened... well that, (It feels weird writing gas, does it feel weird reading it?) and you threw a pillow at me. And now you're trying to read over my shoulder to see if I'm writing about you._

 _Well guess what Gina, most of my thoughts are about you, of course I'm writing about you._

 _I can see the self-satisfied smirk on your face Ms Mills. STOP READING MY DIARY._

 _Well not now, obviously. But it made you stop when I wrote it and you were reading that bit for the first time…_


	62. March 13th

Is 3 ok for one day or should I do more? I'm so tired and I broke a promise when I said I'd get some sleep but?

* * *

 **March 13** **th** **2017**

 _It's 2am on Monday morning and a noise outside woke me up. When I got out of bed to check, I stepped on my diary. It must have fallen on the floor last night as we were…_

 _I didn't even finish yesterday's entry. I guess I got distracted just watching you. And then you made that joke, and then. Well, you know what happened. You were there…_

 _Anyway, I guess I thought I'd write to you again as you're asleep next to me again. I can't remember what about though..._

 _Oh, I know. I just want to tell you that I am going back to work today and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me. Though I know, as soon as I tell you that in the morning you will tell me that I'm not and then I will just do what you say because I don't like fighting with you, as much as our history suggests otherwise. I just want to make you happy Gina. But I figured I'd tell you here so that you know. I am fine, and ready to go back to work._

 _I guess that's it. It's cold and I know I can be warm if I just steal back some of the duvet that you are currently hogging._

 _It's a good thing I love you Gina._

 _Yours, Em_.


	63. March 14th

Really short cos tired and effort etc.

2 months!

* * *

 **March 14** **th** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 14/03/17 10:22

Subject: How are you?

 _Em,_

 _You know I really didn't want to let you go to work, but like you said you are an adult and I already made you take an extra day off yesterday._

 _I just don't like knowing you are alone in an office or outside in the cold chasing criminals when you're not fully recovered. Don't roll your eyes at me Miss Swan, I heard you sneeze this morning._

 _I made you some soup for your lunch, just drink a lot of water and I'll cook you a warm dinner tonight. And if you need me, do not hesitate to call!_

 _Gina._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 14/03/17 10:49

Subject: You worry too much.

 _Gina_

 _Doesn't the subject say it all? I already told people that I cannot go out in the field today. I have so much paperwork to catch up on, so that is what I am doing. I am wrapped up warm, the heating is on and I have coffee._

 _Most importantly, I love you. Relax. Have a good day at work. I will see you at home._

 _Love, Em._


	64. March 17th

I've worked quite hard today, and so figured I will take a break and write something for here.

And then a conversation put me in the worst possible mood, so I wanted to write something really angsty and angry and just release all my frustration into it. Let's see how it goes.

* * *

 **March 17** **th** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 17/03/17 12:21

Subject:

 _Miss Swan_

 _I am writing to you as Mayor to Sheriff. There are issues we need to discuss._

 _Do not come barging into my office, simple email communications will suffice._

 _Mayor Mills_

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 17/03/17 12:49

Subject: Re:

 _Mayor Mills_

 _K_

 _Miss Swan_

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 17/03/17 12:53

Subject: Duties

 _Sheriff Swan_

 _I hardly believe 'K' is an appropriate response to your mayor. Nonetheless, I digress; the standard of your work has slipped dramatically in recent weeks._

 _Your work is sloppy, you are turning up to work late and leaving early. This is unacceptable behaviour._

 _I expect you in work on time every day from now on, dressed in your uniform. I expect you to be polite to everyone whom you come into contact with while you are dressed in the uniform in which you are representing our town. Everyone._

 _I expect every aspect of your job done properly. Paperwork filled in correctly, every day, ON TIME. I shouldn't have to be reminding you of your duties Miss Swan._

 _Do not make me remind you again._

 _Mayor Mills._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 17/03/17 13:34

Subject: Re: 'Duties'

 _You're kidding me right? Are you actually taking the piss right now?_

 _I am your girlfriend. I am the other mother of your son. I live with you._

 _I'm not saying that is an excuse, I am saying, you can't make me late for work one day, and then go all 'boss bitch' on me the next, when I do not live up to your overbearing, obsessive standards._

 _If you cannot accept me for who I am, MAYOR MILLS, then that is_ your _problem._

 _You cannot treat me like this as sheriff just because I lied to you. Once. As your girlfriend._

 _Don't even worry about me Regina. I'm going to stay with my parents tonight and then we can talk tomorrow._

 _And if you ever talk to me that way in front of our son again Regina then I swear to god…_

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 17/03/17 15:01

Subject: Don't be like that…

 _Emma,_

 _Believe me, I would rather not be spending my time worrying about you, but guess what, I love you, and so I am not going to let you run away. Not anymore._

 _In hindsight, I can see that my attitude today is what has not been appropriate. I can only apologise. Please do not avoid coming home tonight. We can discuss this, properly._

 _I am sorry for what I said, especially in front of Henry…_

 _I see now that you lied to protect me. I wish you hadn't felt the need to, you could have just talked to me but… Please come home Emma._

 _Regina_

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 17/03/17 15:17

Subject: Re: Don't be like that…

 _Miss Mills_

 _I cannot be around you right now. I am going to stay with my parents, but I will come over for breakfast tomorrow and we can talk._

 _You really upset me this morning Regina. I never again want to cry in front of my son. Please don't make me._

 _Miss Swan._

* * *

Yeah, so that wasn't as effective at anger management as I hoped. Let's try breaking some shit.


	65. March 20th

Well who'd have thunk it. I'm pissed off again. Funny thing is, my day was pretty great. Even my surgery went well. Then I had another conversation and my mood went right downhill again. I know what you're thinking, I should just stop talking to that person. If only it were that easy. However, I just watched an adorable movie, and I'm so close to the end of my assignment and so I guess fluff happened.

Sorry about the emails again, I'm so close to exams and constantly writing my assignments, I have no creativity or energy, and emails are easy.

* * *

 **March 20** **th** **2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 20/03/17 08:53

Subject: Good Morning Mayor Mills…

 _Hey._

 _So I got to work on time. And I'm wearing my uniform. And I'm being polite to everyone, even that douche from Camelot who likes to try and feel me up…_

 _Rethinking your rules now, aren't you ;)_

 _Anyway, I know you have a lot of work to do today, I just wanted to say good morning. Maybe the three of us should have dinner tonight, I miss spending time with you two._

 _Emma (Swan)._

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 20/03/17 09:35

Subject: Good Morning Indeed.

 _Miss Swan (Emma),_

 _Good morning. I am delighted to hear about your presence at the station before 9am. I am however less delighted that someone is trying to cop a feel of my girlfriend. Do you need me to find him and have a word with him?_

 _I would love if you came home for dinner dear, I know Henry would be thrilled. I can cook lasagne, or I can make you grilled cheese. Whatever you fancy._

 _You've not been home for three days. We miss you. It's up to you, but it would be great to see you._

 _Regina (the Mayor) :p_

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 20/03/17 15:41

Subject: Listen carefully…

 _Regina,_

 _Listen, I need you to be careful, call Henry, and tell him not to leave school until you pick him up, and then go straight home and lock the door. I will be home as soon as I can and will explain, but I need you to promise me you will not leave the house. This is not a joke._

 _I need you to do this for me Gina. I will be home as soon as I can. BE CAREFUL._

 _Emma._


	66. March 25th

So I know I haven't updated in forever. Uni. I know this doesn't make a great deal of sense and is very short. Exhaustion. However, a couple of hours ago I technically finished my final undergraduate assignment, ever. Meaning, I only have two exams left before I finish my degree for good. I probably won't update much over the next few weeks but my last exam is the 18th, so I'll probably start more frequent updates starting around the 23rd :')

* * *

 **March 25th 2017**

 _Gina._

 _I'm writing this because I don't think I trust it to say it to your face. That sounds weird. And not what I meant. Maybe it's your reaction I don't trust. Especially after last Monday._

 _I'm sorry if I scared you Gina, but I swear I'm not making this up… I was genuinely worried for yours and Henry's safety. I was doing my job, patrolling the town, making sure everyone was safe. There was really no need for your reaction._

 _I don't even know what I'm really saying. I have the worst headache right now. I can't work out whether to ask my boss or my girlfriend if I can start taking Saturdays off. I'd be spending them with my son and my girlfriend but my boss would need to find someone to cover my shift so._

 _I just want to tell you… I don't know why it's become so hard to talk to you lately… We need to sort this before our personalities pull us apart for good._

 _Emma._


	67. March 27th

Thank you to Danica-SQ for being my 100th reviewer! I know this is short but I needed to get another chapter out while I'm not dying.

* * *

 **March 27th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:43

Subject: So you know…

 _Gina!_

 _You know how I'm back home? And you know how we have a teenager? And you know how you're my boss?_

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:46

Subject: I am aware…

… _of our son's existence, and of my job role. I am now aware (and very happy) that you feel the mansion is your home, and am more than happy that you are back there with us._

 _What's your point Miss Swan?_

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:48

Subject: Smartass!

 _Gina,_

 _Well, you see, the thing is… we both work a lot. But as my boss, you could change that. Well, not like cut my hours, but change my shifts, so we're home more. You know, for Henry, so that he's not lonely…_

 _Oh that reminds me… On a completely unrelated note, I was wondering what we should get Henry for his birthday. A guitar? That trip to New York for the writing course? A puppy…?_

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 27/03/17 12:56

Subject: Wow, subtle…

Miss Swan

No. You cannot have a puppy. Shame on you for using our son for your own agenda.

But if you really think our son is lonely, then we need to sit down with him and discuss that.

As your boss, make sure you finish at 5 and no later. No excuses. I will cook lamb chops and we will have a family dinner with Henry.

Regina Mills

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 27/03/17 13:01

Subject: Ew.

 _I hate lamb._


	68. March 30th

I know this is short but I needed to get another chapter out while I'm not dying. Also, as my 100th reviewer, Danica-SQ chose the name of the newest character, so if you don't like it, blame her…

Also, I know I am skipping numerous days in March, but it's already May and I am busy until at least the 18th, meaning slower updates than normal.

* * *

 **March 30th 2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:11

Subject: Work today was…

 _Crazy! You know if you'd have been here today, you totally would be playing the concerned girlfriend right now!_

 _Saying that, when you see me, I can totally explain the scratches…_

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:39

Subject: And what exactly…

… _is that supposed to mean Miss Swan? What have you been getting up to when you're supposed to be looking after our town?_

 _Found someone to occupy your time while you're there have you?_

 _While I may be joking, if I found out I am accurate in my assumption, there will be consequences._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:41

Subject: Is that a threat…

 _Or a promise?_

 _It's nice to see that you trust me Regina. I mean, I know we've only been together a handful of weeks, but I truly thought you knew me better than that._

 _You are the only woman for me Gina, I wish you knew that. This. Us. This is real._

 _However I am serious. There is a very reasonable explanation for everything. Just… be home on time and I will explain it all. Also, can we have sausages for dinner? Those pork and apple ones you like? I'll cook!_

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:48

Subject: Of course I trust you!

 _Emma, I am sorry if you got the wrong idea. It was just a poor joke on my part._

 _Of course, Henry is out studying with Paige and Nicholas this evening, so it will just be the two of us. I'll cook… dinner will be on the table when you get home. Don't be too late, there's a new episode of that anatomy show you like on I believe._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 30/03/17 14:58

Subject: How about I come home early?

 _I asked Morgan to cover and he is more than happy to. I need to explain this situation anyway. I know you finish at three on Thursdays so… I'm on my way…_

x x x

Emma hesitated as she parked the bug outside Mifflin, glancing at the passenger seat. She was unsure how she would explain the situation to her girlfriend, but figured once the brunette knew the reasons, she would understand why Emma had done what she had done. She stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door quietly, making her way to the other way around to pick up the box from the seat.

She noticed the blinds moving as she looked toward the house and laughed to herself, knowing Regina had heard her car as it drove up the street. When she reached the door, she shifted the box under one arm, struggling under the weight as she opened the door, laying the box carefully on the floor as she pulled off her jacket and unzipped her boots.

The blonde grinned as the mayor slid into the lobby in Emma's fluffy socks and kissed the woman soundly. When they pulled apart, Emma looked quickly down at the box, biting her lip as Regina followed her gaze. She frowned up at the taller woman and glanced back at the box. It was then that the contents of the box whined, causing Emma to curse under her breath.

"Shit." She then said it again internally, knowing Regina's dislike of swearing.

For once the brunette ignored the curse, instead leaning down to lift the lid that was very loosely placed upon the top of the box. With a step back she turned to Emma with a scowl.

"Emma, what the fuck is that?"

Emma hesitated once again, before realising it was stupid to try and lie her way out of it.

"Gina, meet Buddy. Our new puppy…"

* * *

Obviously I want to explain that whole deal, but to go along with the each chapter is a different day thing, I have to work out how she can explain it the day after. And I'm in uni 7-7 tomorrow so likely won't get any done. However, I am happy to say I officially finished my classes for my undergraduate degree today! Just exams to go!


	69. March 31st

I submitted my final assignment and I think I did quite a lot of revision for my EU law exam today so I wanted to add something.  
I'd say slight TW for this chapter, only because the idea of animals suffering makes me cry and so just a warning. Also, I know this doesn't really tally with the previous chapter but I couldn't think of anything, plus idc.  
Also, Jen announced she was leaving OUAT today and the reaction on insta was… wow. So I figured I'd write, because I hate the idea that now the show is basically over (there is no show without the main characters, duh) I will have little inspiration to write.  
I was gonna write a very short chapter and then get back to revision then this happened. Less than an hour to write, then straight back to revision.

* * *

 **March 31st 2017**

Emma sighed as she settled onto the sofa. She had spent the evening explaining to her girlfriend and son when he got home, that she had been called out to some kids playing in a derelict house, and had found the puppy, having been abandoned she believed, with its mother and other puppies.

 _The blonde had cried when she'd found them, the mother almost starving, the other puppies having not survived the recent bout of cold weather in Storybrooke. Emma had lain her jacket over the mother and remaining puppies while she called the children's parents to come and pick them up while she remained in the house. As soon as the kids were gone, the blonde had taken the dogs to the shelter, having called the vet to meet her there on the way in. She'd wrapped them in blankets and carried them into the building, the vet and another staff member met her at the door and took them inside. It wasn't even half an hour later that the vet had returned from the clinic area and informed Emma that the mother hadn't made it. Emma had shed more tears, asking after the one remaining puppy._

 _When she'd been told the puppy was being treated and to expect a good outcome, the sheriff had hugged the vet, promising to return towards the end of her shift for an update. She'd taken the document holding the details that had been taken from the dogs chip and gone back to the station, an hour later arresting the drunk owner for animal cruelty and neglect. Soon after she'd called her contact in Portland PD, finalising the case, and had gone out on another call. When she returned, he was gone._

 _Before Emma had returned home, she had gone back to the shelter. The vet informed her that he was around ten weeks old and was miraculously only a little malnourished and cold. He had been treated and was already almost back to the sort of happy and healthy puppy a well-treated pet would be, if a little shy. When she had gone around the back to see him, he had brightened a little, and had snuggled into the warm blonde woman who happily hugged him to her chest. She realised then that there was no way she was going to let the puppy go, and so signed all the paperwork then and there to foster the puppy, potentially to adopt, dependant on a home check._

A tiny whine pulled Emma out of her daydream, and she realised that she had stopped rubbing circles onto his belly, Buddy wanting her attention so she continued. Of course, while explaining to her family, the once evil queen had cried too, Regina informing her that there was no way that puppy was ever going back to the shelter. They brunette had gone to the shelter to get anything they needed, using her role as the mayor to make them open the doors of the shop section for her and when she returned, they'd fed him with warmed milk and had set up his crate and blankets in their room (surprisingly at Regina's insistence).

Henry, as much as he wanted his own puppy, had noticed how attached it seemed his mothers had got to the bundle of fur so quickly and so went to study in his room, not wanting to overwhelm the young pup.

Said puppy had begun to show his nerves when it came to bedtime, and the house began to get dark, so Emma had volunteered to stay up with him a while till he settled. Looking down at the clearly sleepy golden lab, she lifted him easily and carried him through to the garden so he could do his business. He was wobbly on his feet and quickly returned to the blonde after sniffing around the garden, and she lifted him into her arms, letting him get comfy against her chest. She settled back down on the sofa, switching on the TV, turning it down to quiet, as she stroked Buddy's unexpectedly soft fur.

That was how Regina found them an hour later, as she went downstairs after noticing the blonde was not in bed. She approached the woman quietly, not wanting to scare the puppy awake, and prodded the dozing sheriff's arm, gesturing to the clock on the wall that indicated it was almost 2am.

"Em… come on, we have to take him upstairs… We need to get started sorting a routine for him while he's still young enough to learn…" Emma rolled her eyes with a dopey smile, clearly the brunette had been on the internet. She was happy though, she had expected to get in trouble, yet Regina had accepted the new addition almost straight away, and Emma knew, after only approximately 8 hours, Regina was in love with the golden fur ball. After they'd carried him to their room, Regina had held the puppy as Emma had removed her sweatshirt, lying it into Buddy's crate and when they'd placed him in it, they watched for a few moments as he fell asleep almost instantly.

Suddenly physically and emotionally exhausted, the couple fell asleep quickly in each other's arms, the sheriff's dreams plagued with what she'd seen in that derelict house.

* * *

I have no idea where that even came from. Please leave me a review, I need motivation to write these days.


	70. April 1st

_OMG. I had my last exam on the 18th May. So unless I have to re-sit (I bloody well hope not) I have finished my degree! Leave me a review in celebration? I was gonna write since the 18th but final exams of final year kinda make you skip sleep, so I had to catch up. Also work, babysitting, and real life. Plus – I am so far away from my gf and it bothers me so I'm in a bad mood while writing this cos she is being an idiot so._

 _Update 23/05 – Thoughts obviously with anyone affected in Manchester today, so scary to think this is now happening in my city. I have friends who live in the city centre, most of my family attend university there. I was supposed to travel to Manchester, less than 10 miles from the site to celebrate the end of my degree, and my sister has an exam today, in the city. It's weird, it was horrific everywhere else this has happened, and in London fairly recently, but this feels different; it's my city, it's scary. Please keep those injured and the families of the deceased in your prayers._

* * *

 **April 1st 2017**

Emma woke early the next day, and expected to see Regina already up. She was surprised then, when she rolled over to find herself face to face with the brunette, who seemed to be holding something close to her chest. Emma lifted the duvet a little to see the puppy, asleep, curled in Regina's arms. Not wanting to disturb the pair, Emma moved quietly out of bed, grabbing Regina's robe before she left the room, pulling the door to.

The blonde had decided to go to the store just to get anything they still needed for the puppy. It was her night to cook the dinner, and so she decided to try something new, and different. Looking up a recipe on her phone, she pushed the cart around the store, pulling ingredients off the shelves. It took her half an hour to find the yellow plantain for her pastelón, but when she did, she made her way to the checkout, stopping to pick up some tulips that were situated near the tills. She'd picked up the necessary dog items and a new video game she knew Henry wanted, and was soon in the car singing along to the radio on the way to the home she now, technically shared with her girlfriend and son.

When she returned, she unpacked the shopping and climbed the stairs. Regina was still asleep in the bed, but Buddy had jumped down from the bed and was sat up on the puppy mat next to the door, shivering next to a small puddle of urine. The blonde carefully approached the pup and lifted him, swapping the pad for a clean one while she took him downstairs, and outside so he could sniff around. When he was finished, she carried him to the kitchen, and set him on another puppy pad while she made Regina some breakfast. It was just simple, tea and toast, but she arranged a small jar of jam on the tray and picked a red tulip from the rainbow bunch, laying it on the tray. She was about to lift the tray and turn to head up the stairs when she felt arms wrap around her waist, shivering as Regina placed a kiss on her neck before laying her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Emma grinned as she tried to turn in her girlfriend's arms, but pouted when she was unable to. "Why aren't you still in bed, I was going to bring you breakfast…" She shivered as the brunette's hair tickled her neck, as she leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Marry me Emma."

Emma began to laugh, looking down at Buddy as he watched the couple from the mat, before turning more forcefully to hug the mayor.

"That's funny. Happy April Fools to you too…" She continued to laugh until she noticed the hurt look on Regina's face, and she sobered instantly. "What, you're not pranking me?"

Regina frowned, and stepped back from the blonde, her arms dropping to her side. "Of course this isn't a prank Emma, you think I'd joke about something like this?" Emma bit her lip, stepping forward to take Regina's hands tightly in hers. She searched the older woman's face for any sign that she wasn't completely serious, and found no indication of such. When there had been too long an uncomfortable silence, Regina spoke.

"So… will you marry me?"


	71. Authors Note Please Read

I have spent the day in tears because of what has happened. To hear the first named fatality was a huge Once fan, and that it happened so close, and that she went to the same college as my sister it was just too much. I wanted to somehow honour her in my writing, her and the 21 others who lost their lives. Currently, I don't know how. I don't know if she was a SQ fan, or who was her favourite character, because I don't know her. However, my heart aches because we loved the same show, idolised the same people, and she, nor anyone, deserved this. I wanted to write, because otherwise I would wallow, yet what I do know, is that every time I update this story, watch Once, or write another story, I will remember her, and the others. Georgina Callander, you will always be deeply missed, not just by the fandom, but the cast of the show that remember meeting you. You made such a big impact on them, and we will always remember you.

I am deeply shocked and horrified that the perpetrator was only a year older than myself, but was a student in this city. I think disgusted may even be the right word. Not in anyone else but him and whoever else is taking responsibility for this atrocity.

However, I will not post his name. We will not remember his name. We will remember the bright stars that were taken from this world too soon.

Georgina Callander - 18.

Saffie-Rose Roussos - 8.

John Atkinson - 26.

Kelly Brewster - 32.

Olivia Campbell - 15.

Alison Howe - 45.

Lisa Lees - 47.

Angelika Klis - 40.

Marcin Klis - 42.

Martyn Hett - 29.

Nell Jones - 14.

Jane Tweddle-Taylor - 50.

Michelle Kiss - 45.

Chloe Rutherford - 17.

Liam Curry - 19.

Sorrell Leczkowski - 14.

Megan Hurley - 15.

Courtney Boyle - 19.

Phillip Tron - 32.

Eilidh MacLeod - 14.

Elaine McIver.

Wendy Fawell - 50.

RIP

* * *

I will keep this post as part of the story so that people may see, if they read, that we will not let this divide us. We are one world, one people. They will not win.


	72. April 2nd Part A

Part of me feels it is too soon to be writing again, but part of me wants to, it's the only thing that I actually feel in the mood to do. The events in Manchester on the 22nd seems to have affected me more than others have previously, especially after yesterday, there was related issues in my home town. I check the news every morning and evening and am focusing on remembering the victims, rather than focusing on the perpetrator.

However, like has been the case since September, when I started writing In My Arms (then ABSC), writing is the only thing that really gives me any semblance of joy at the minute (apart from my upcoming America trip) and so I just have to keep at it.

So… how does Emma react to Regina's proposal?

* * *

 **April 2** **nd** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/04/17 10:13

Subject: Emma?

 _Emma, it's been 24 hours since I last saw you, or heard from you. I'm beyond getting worried, I am close to reporting you as a missing person, but as you are sheriff, I highly doubt that would be effective._

 _Why haven't you answered any of my calls or responded to any of my texts? I understand that what I said yesterday was too soon, and I apologise for that. I am not mad that you ran, I just want to speak to you._

 _Emma please, just contact me so I know you're ok._

 _Gina._

x x x

Gina… what can I say?

It's been a little while since I last wrote to you this way. I think if I'd have kept it up, I wouldn't have freaked out on you the way I did yesterday.

I see the notifications from you popping up on my phone, in fact as I write an email from you has just hit my inbox.

You have no idea how much I want to respond. I saw your text about Buddy, I'm sorry I'm not there to help you with him, but you raised a baby Gina, you can manage a puppy. I just need to clear my head.

I just want to tell you… the reason I ran is not because I don't want to marry you. It's because I do.

Em.

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/04/17 13:31

Subject: Please, Em.

 _I already said I am not mad at you. I can't speak for Henry though. He came home from soccer practice and found his mother upset, and… he knows what I did and how you reacted._

 _I didn't do it to get back at you, I just won't lie to him Emma, he's our son and he deserves to know when his mother goes off the grid._

 _Just come home and we can discuss this like adults. Buddy misses you. Henry misses you. I miss you._

 _Regina._

x x x

Gina,

Do you honestly think I ran because you proposed to me? Well, technically I did but…

I have spent the past 28 hours thinking about you, about us. I haven't slept, have barely eaten… you have consumed my every thought.

You have been married once already, and that wasn't your choice. Part of me can't help but feel that you are settling… before you start yelling, let me explain.

You are an intelligent, successful, beautiful, kind-spirited, warm-hearted woman who is in charge of this whole town. You raised my son, our son, to be the best man he can be, you've saved the lives of me, and everyone in this town on more than one occasion. Whereas I am a former orphan, ex-con who gave up her son and only got her job on a fluke. You deserve so much better than me, and if we get married, it will be more difficult to deal with when you finally realise that.

Do you realise I have been thinking about marrying you for months? I've been in this for a lot longer than you have, and I've known at least since Valentine's how deeply I am in this. I think it just came as a surprise to me that you might have been feeling it too.

I just want to tell you this here, because I know exactly how you would react if I were to say it to your face.

Emma.

x x x

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 02/04/17 17:53

Subject: I'm not going to beg.

 _Emma_

 _You know what, I'm not going to beg you to come home. I get it, you don't want to marry me, that is fine, but I am not ready to give up on us as fast as you are._

 _Henry and I are going to order pizza and watch a movie. Tomorrow, when he goes to school, I am going to get Buddy registered with the vet, make sure he has all his shots. You are welcome to join us tonight, or me tomorrow._

 _If you decide to stay off the radar and not contact me or your son, or even your deputy by this time tomorrow, I will take that as you giving up on us, and it will be up to you to explain that to Henry._

 _I'm not kidding anymore Emma, I love you, but this family has been through far too much for you to walk out on us, on our son again._

 _Regina._

x x x

Sighing, Regina pressed send on the email and closed her laptop, standing from her study to go and find her son. He had ordered the pizza and chosen a movie and was waiting for her with a bowl of popcorn.

She noticed the look of sympathy on his face and frowned, trying to hold back the tears as she realised the relationship with her sons other mother was probably over. It took a few seconds to compose herself, but then the brunette composed herself and settled on the other end of the sofa from her son.

The teen had picked Doctor Strange to watch, apparently the most recent of the Marvel movies he seemed to be obsessed with, and while the opening credits of the movie played, he talked about the new one, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 that was due to be released in a few weeks. Personally, Regina could not picture how a talking racoon and a dancing tree could make a movie, but according to Henry it was one of the best.

The doorbell rang as Henry gasped, having just seen the main character have a car accident. Leaving the teen to his movie, the brunette stood and picked up her purse, for once looking forward to the cheesy, vegetarian pizza Henry had ordered for her. She had turned her nose up at his meat feast, heart-attack-on-a-plate (or in a box) and had asked him to pick her something mildly healthy. He had grinned at that, and informed her that pizza was not meant to be healthy, and Regina had smiled for the first time in almost two days.

She pulled a few notes out of her purse, along with a tip and opened the door with her other hand. The notes fluttered down, and her purse hit the ground with a thunk, coins rolling out as she noticed who was standing on the other side.

The brunette blinked at the blonde who was stood, holding a single purple hyacinth flower, an apologetic look covering her face. She seemed unable to move, or speak and simply stared at the woman who not 48 hours ago she'd been picturing marrying.

"Hi."

* * *

So it took me a few hours, but once I started writing this chapter I couldn't stop. I had help working out how Emma would react to a surprise proposal so if you don't like it, blame the help. I kinda have an idea of where it might go from here but we'll see if that changes with my moods.


	73. April 2nd Part B

I am so behind on this story. Writing this chapter on 25/05, now 6 days into my summer break. I have literally spent a week ironing, working and babysitting, and after Monday, I am hesitant to write. It's now almost 11pm, I have been up since 6:30 am so I figured another chapter.

* * *

 **April 2** **nd** **2017**

Emma had looked carefully for a flower that would convey exactly the regret she felt for her actions the previous day, and had paid Mr French extra so he would keep his shop open an hour longer than he usually would on a Sunday. Having been hiding out in a room at Granny's, she'd decided to return back to Mifflin after Regina's final email, and beg her girlfriend not to give up on them just yet.

When she'd opened the door, Emma had tried to stop her smile at how beautiful her girlfriend looked in her gym gear, the only comfortable outfits the brunette would allow herself to wear. She didn't want Regina to think she was happy, and so instantly schooled her features to try and convey her apology.

When nothing had been said, she held out the flower she had picked, biting her lip at how nervous she suddenly felt about the situation.

"Hi."

The loud bang of the door slamming in her face was enough to make her stumble back a few steps. She stood, shocked twisting the flower in her fingers for a second before he stepped back up to the door and knocked.

"Gina, please, just let me explain…" She continued to knock until she heard footsteps behind the door, and hesitated as the door was pulled open, this time her teenage son at the other side.

"Ma, listen… Mom… she's really hurt right now. You disappeared for over 24 hours after she basically handed her heart to you on a plate… I think it would be best if you go back to wherever you were and just give her some time. I'll call you when it's a good time for you to come over.

"Wait, kid… your mom invited me. She said I could join you, and I'm not leaving here until I've spoken to her…"

Henry simply shrugged, turning away from his younger mother before closing the door behind him. With a sigh, the blonde plopped herself down on the front step, her back to the wall, laying the flower beside her. She figured she'd give the brunette a little time and then try again.

It was only ten minutes later when there was another knock on the door, and Henry stood almost instantly, telling his mother he'd handle it. Regina smiled warmly at her thoughtful son and shook her head, standing too. "I can sort it, you carry on watching the movie…"

She almost wrenched the door open, glaring at who she figured would be the blonde on the doorstep. She faltered as she noticed the pizza delivery boy stood next to said blonde who was sat on the doorstep, looking between the women. Emma looked up at Regina who was flustered, watching her as she paid the delivery boy and took the pizzas off him, and didn't drop her gaze as angry brown eyes met her remorseful gaze. The sheriff opened her mouth to speak but was stopped as the mayor spoke, her tone harsh.

"Go away Emma."

The door closed in her face again, and a nauseous feeling settled in the younger woman's stomach, the sound of the deadlock echoing in her head. She hadn't imagined that it would be this difficult to apologise. She stood, her back already sore from the uncomfortable position and knocked one more time on the door. She knew no one would answer, and so simply called through, knowing they would be listening.

"Gina please… I'm sorry! I'm not leaving here until you speak to me…"

When no reply came, and there was no noise on the other side of the door, Emma pulled her jacket tighter around herself, walking down to her bug. She found what she was looking for in the trunk, a blanket and an umbrella in case of rain, and rummaged around in the glove compartment for some snacks Henry may have left. She found a box of raisins and a cereal bar along with a can of his favourite grape soda, and that was all. She carried it back to the front of 108 and settled on the step, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

If Regina wouldn't open the door for her, she would do what she said, and not leave until she did.

* * *

So I have an idea for tomorrow's chapter, which if I don't write now, I will probably forget, so you might get another chapter before I go to bed tonight.


	74. April 3rd Part A

Third chapter for today! Let's hope I can keep this up. It's so hot where I live right now and there is no air so I cannot sleep. Doubt I'll get another chapter up tonight after this though.

I read through this before I posted it and I know it is a little ridiculous but go with it. It was written in an hour so. This makes three. Can we do four?

* * *

 **April 3** **rd** **2017**

It had been a restless sleep at 108 Mifflin, both inside and outside of the house. Regina had watched Emma walk back down her driveway towards the bug, and had closed the curtains as a solitary tear escaped. She'd invited Emma to join them, but when she'd walked away from her for the second time in 48 hours, Regina's heart had broken a little.

She joined her son on the sofa again, only half paying attention as he tried to talk to her about what was going on, but after receiving one syllable answers did he give up, starting on his pizza. The older brunette nibbled on one slice of her pizza, checking her phone to see if there was anything from her likely soon-to-be-ex. The duo soon called it a night, and the oldest of the pair tossed and turned for hours until she fell into a restless sleep.

The blonde had stayed on the doorstep, with it having a cover from the rain, and was still there when the door opened the next morning. It wasn't the first time she had slept outside, having been homeless a few times growing up, but knowing that her family was one wall away had kept the blonde awake until way after 3am. Her phone battery had died a little after midnight and so she was glad she had remembered to put on the watch she had been gifted the previous Christmas by her parents, so she could keep an eye on the number of hours before Regina would be leaving for work.

She startled awake when the door opened and stared, bleary eyed at the person standing in front of her.

"Seriously Emma?" The blonde frowned at her son's use of her first name, and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Didn't she make it clear last night that you were not welcome here?"

"Hold on kid, I am still your mother, you can't speak to me like that!" The look of disdain he shot her made the blonde's stomach roll, and she realised then how Regina must have felt every time Henry looked at her when she first came to town.

"Any person who makes my _mother_ cry herself to sleep cannot tell me what to do. You are not wanted here. Leave her alone."

If it wasn't directed at her, Emma would have been proud at how protective the teen was of his mother, but as it was, the conversation made her feel sick to her stomach. The young brunette rolled his eyes as he pushed past his younger mother, starting down the drive. Emma stood to go after him, cringing at her aching joints.

"Excuse me Henry, I raised you better than that, you do not speak to people like that, you respect your elders!" Both Emma and Henry turned, seeing Regina stood in the doorway, looking her usual mayoral self in one of Emma's favourite pantsuits.

"But Mom…."

"No Gina, he's right…" They both spoke at once, Henry glowering at the blonde for getting him in trouble. The mayor simply looked at Henry until his shoulders slumped and he shot a quick apology to his mothers' before starting back down the driveway.

They both watched him, and when he disappeared from sight, they turned to face the other.

"Gina, please don't shut the door again… just let me explain…" The mayor shook her head, looking down at the blanket on the floor, the red leather jacket in a pile as a makeshift pillow.

"Did you sleep out here all night?" Regina looked incredulously up at Emma who shrugged.

"Well, I didn't quite sleep but I did stay here. I told you I wasn't leaving, and I meant it."

The older woman bent forward to pick up the items on her doorstep, stepping back to allow the blonde to enter the home they technically shared.

As Regina reached past the younger woman to shut the door, her fingers brushed against her bare arm and she jumped. "Jeez Emma, you're freezing! What the hell were you thinking?" She dropped the blanket and jacket onto the table in the foyer and moved into the house further to get a clean blanket. She handed it, and one of her own cardigans to the woman who only then noticed how cold she was.

"It's nothing. Not the first time I've slept outside." Regina ignored her and wrapped her arm around the shivering sheriff, pushing her toward the kitchen.

"You are going to have a hot cocoa, take a hot shower and then go upstairs and get some sleep. We will talk when I get back from work. I'll come home at lunch so we can talk before Henry gets home." The blonde simply nodded, sitting at the counter while Regina moved about the kitchen making the drink.

"Gina, I really am sorry… you have to know that I didn't leave because of you..." Regina opened her mouth to speak but Emma shook her head. "No just let me say it… marriage is not something to rush in to, and as much as I picture my future with you in it, I couldn't give you an answer right then. I couldn't say no to your proposal, because I don't want to say no, but I couldn't say yes either…" She paused only to take a sip of the drink she had been handed, frowning as Regina touched her forehead.

"You are freezing, and sleep deprived. We are not having this conversation now. In fact, if you are still cold when I get home later, we are going to visit Whale." The blonde shook her head quickly but stopped when she saw Regina's glare. "You will not behave like a petulant child, you will do what I say Emma, for your own sake."

Once Emma had nodded her assent, the brunette turned, grabbing her purse from where it was sat on the counter and walked toward the door.

"I love you…" Emma called out when she heard the door open, and strained to hear if there was any response from the older woman.

"I love you too you idiot." Regina had replied under her breath so the blonde could not hear her, but she knew as she walked away from the woman that by the evening, they would be almost back to normal. Knowing the other mother of her son wanted to marry her had already caused the tightness in her chest to loosen, and she knew that things were almost back to normal.

Or so she hoped.


	75. April 3rd Part B

So we didn't get to four but I guess another the day after isn't so bad.

I run my ideas for this story by Danica-SQ all the time, so she is basically co-writing this with me. Therefore, blame her. :')

* * *

 **April 3** **rd** **2017**

The blonde had drank her cocoa quickly, the cinnamon that had been added warming her to her toes. She'd run a bath instead of taking a shower, finding some bath oils in the en-suite attached to the min bedroom, before going to the guest bathroom to run her bath. She sat in the bath until the water cooled, before traipsing into the guest bedroom, climbing nude under the thick duvet. She hadn't realised just how exhausted she was, and this time when she fell asleep it came easily.

x x x

Regina was distracted at work, and the distraction was beginning to seriously annoy her. She was sure that her work had been suffering a great deal since her friendship and then her relationship with the sheriff had blossomed. Whether it was skipping when Emma was ill, or going down to Boston to visit her, she'd probably had more days off in these last four months than in the last 30 years combined. Still, as she sat responding to emails of the residents of Storybrooke, she couldn't help but think back to the morning, hearing the way her son had spoken to Emma, seeing that her girlfriend had slept on the floor outside her house, it had made the brunette cringe. She couldn't wait to get home and make some lunch for the blonde and knew that no matter what excuse Emma gave her for running off, she'd accept it.

The morning dragged. Her receptionist was off sick and so she had to make do with a useless temp. When finally the incompetence got too much for her, she decided to take an early lunch and stop by Granny's. She arrived back at the mansion just before midday. She'd picked up a slightly healthier than usual burger and had forgone her usual salad to try the same, grilled chicken on a seeded bun.

The already agitated mayor huffed as she saw the dirty mug just sat on the draining board next to the sink. She left the food on the counter and went upstairs to check on the woman who made her so happy and so mad at the same time. She noticed the door to the spare bathroom was ajar and so poked her head inside, noticing the sodden towel just dropped on the floor next to the tub. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

Her next stop was the bedroom. The curtains were open and the bed was made, no sign of the blonde anywhere. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she considered the possibility that Emma had run, again.

"Emma?" She called out quietly, scanning the hallway for something that might give a clue as to where she was. The guest bedroom opposite Henry's was open, and from what she could see, looked dark. Shaking her head in frustration at the exasperating blonde she opened the door wider and frowned at the blonde who looked like she'd fallen asleep hallway through getting dressed. She moved to wake her up, knowing they still had to eat, and talk, but the blonde seemed to be out cold.

"Come on sheriff, wake up." She poked her shoulders, twice before leaning over the bed to look directly at the prostrate woman. "Emma, wake up!" She stood up, walking around the bed before throwing open the curtains. "I swear to Gods Em, if you don't stop fooling around I will pour a bucket of water on you!"

The tightness in her chest grew as she observed the blonde in better light, crossing quickly to the bed to check the woman's pulse. It took her a few moments before she found a faint one and she gripped the taller woman's shoulders, shaking her in an effort to wake her.

With still no response, she fished her phone from her pocket, dialling 911 quickly. As soon as the operator came on the line she began to speak, still trying to wake the unconscious woman.

"I need an ambulance to 108 Mifflin, unconscious woman, faint pulse…" She paused for a moment, dizzy at her realisation. "Hurry! She's not breathing!"

* * *

I know it sucks. I'm exhausted and have been trying to write this chapter for about 8 hours. Working this weekend, so probably no update till at least Monday.


	76. April 4th Part A

_Who even knows? I suck today. I ache everywhere and I'm so tired. This clearly reflects that._

 _Remember – medical stuff is purely google and is for effect not accuracy._

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **2017**

The first time Emma woke, she was alone in a hospital room, the noise from the monitors beeping likely what caused her to wake. There was a dull light coming through the cracks in the curtains that had been drawn, suggesting it was early evening. She could hear noises outside the room, voices that sounded like Regina and… someone else. Emma closed her eyes at the pain in her head as she recognised the male voice as Doctor Whale. It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep.

The next time she woke it was briefly. A bad dream startled her awake, and she opened her eyes to a darkened room. From what she could see of the light outside, it was late, and she looked towards the corner of the room, where Henry was curled up, asleep. She turned her head, clenching her jaw at the nausea it caused, and looked for Regina. The brunette was still dressed for work, though she'd removed her heels and was pacing in tights-clad feet, frantically typing on her phone. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but the words dyed in her throat. All too soon, she was asleep again.

The third time she woke, it was because she was too warm. This time, moving more than a tiny bit did not knock her sick and she was able to slide away from the heat source. That was until the arm that was wrapped around her waist began pulling her back, the fist that was gripping the hospital gown tightening. She turned her head instead, the brunette strands of her girlfriends hair tickling her face. She took a deep breath in and sighed again, this time happily, wrapping her own arm around Regina's waist. The taller woman pressed a kiss to the other's forehead and settled again, this time, when sleep came, she welcomed it.

The last time Emma woke, it was morning, she could tell from the light that invaded the room, even with her eyes closed. She'd been dreaming of her past, the one good high school she attended where she was on the basketball team. Of course the fans cheering her name turned out to be Regina, trying to rouse her from sleep. When she eventually did open her eyes, she saw her girlfriend looking at her, a sleepy smile on her face. Emma returned the smile and moved to sit up, aided by Regina. They were still sharing the bed, though Regina had unwrapped their arms from each other and was leaning against the rail of the bed that had been lifted.

"H…hey". The blonde coughed, her throat sore after not using her voice for so long. Regina quickly turned and picked up a cup of water from the table next to her, adding a straw and thrusting it front of the blonde's face. She took a drink, leaning into her girlfriend as a wave of nausea rolled through her. "What time is it?" The blonde closed her eyes, reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

"It's a little after 7. You've been sleeping a long time…" Emma nodded, groaning at the ache in her head.

"Yeah… what happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me that… I came home to find you unconscious and not breathing…" The blonde felt Regina squeeze her hand tightly, and she used pulled the anxious woman into her arms, burying her face in her hair. They sat, holding each other for a few moments before Emma pressed a kiss to the top of her head as a sob broke out from the older woman.

"Hey, it's ok. I have a killer headache, but I am fine now!" The mayor snorted, glaring at the sheriff as she pulled back from her.

"You weren't breathing Emma. I found you at midday, and you slept right through to the next morning. Whale gave you a light sedation and a mild paralytic during your scans to make sure you didn't seize again, but that shouldn't have lasted as long as it did. What it doesn't explain is why that was necessary in the first place!" Emma turned her head to where she remembered seeing Henry the night before, to see him still asleep in the chair.

"Ok… I took a bath and then I went to get some sleep. I knew you were mad at me, so I set an alarm to get up and make you lunch. But when I woke up about half 11, I was so drowsy and dizzy and I guess I collapsed…" Regina was frowning, glancing towards Henry who was, unsurprisingly, still asleep.

"You had a seizure. You had a seizure right before I got home and if I hadn't of been so angry I would have found you sooner and you maybe would have still been breathing." The mayor took a deep breath to compose herself, a move she'd perfected over the years. "Doctor Whale said there could still be some… affects. They will all be my fault!"

Emma gathered the woman back into her arms and held her tight as her sobs began again. "I just wanted to make you some lunch. I guess sleeping outside made me forget my meds. It's all my fault Gina and I will not have you blaming yourself a second longer. Plus, I am fine now!" She held her girlfriend close until the tears subsided. She was just about to say something to cheer the brunette up when the door opened, Doctor Whale stepping inside.

"Good morning Miss Swan. Madam Mayor. I just wanted to come in before my rounds start. There's somethings that we need to discuss."

"My mom's dying, isn't she?"

* * *

 _I know, what a stupid place to end. But I have no idea how this got here, my tired brain created it while I was watching Grey's Anatomy._


	77. April 4th Part B

I only have two constant reviews, (thanks guys btw) and I know some people hate asking for reviews but I am not one of them so…

04/06 – So my family are listening to the One Love concert in Manchester on TV right now and I feel I should be watching it but I am not in the right headspace for it right now. Hopefully writing will help.

07/06 – It took me like 5 days to write this chapter and I'm not entirely happy with it. Google helped. And Danica-SQ. And anything inaccurate is for dramatic effect so…

* * *

 **April 4** **th** **2017**

" _My mom's dying, isn't she?"_

 _Three heads turned to the corner where the teen was sat. They remained silent for a few seconds before they all reacted at once. Regina jumped from the bed and ran to her sons' side, wrapping her arms around him. Whale appeared flustered, looking between the blonde and the other duo, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled for something to say. Emma remained silent, watching the doctor who hadn't denied what Henry had said, before she looked to her girlfriend and son, who appeared to have noticed the same thing._

" _Well you might as well just come out and say it Whale, I think we all know what you're going to say…"_

x x x

After the conversation with Whale, it had been Regina that had excused herself from the room and left quickly. Henry had stood to go after her, but Emma stopped him, climbing stiffly from the bed before following the mayor from the room. She'd found the brunette sat in the family room, tears running silently down her face, soaking into the dark sweater of Henry's she'd retrieved from her car.

Emma had stopped in the doorway, not sure whether to approach the usually composed woman, and only did so when she noticed the blonde stood watching her.

"Emma, are you crazy? You're supposed to be resting. This isn't a joke you know, you need to take it seriously…" Emma didn't say anything, instead dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Gina, I have survived being sent through a tree as a newborn, being raised in the system, sleeping on the streets, going to prison, giving up my son, being stabbed…" She paused as Regina raised her brow. "… yeah, I'll tell you that story later… my son finding me, moving states overnight, constant battles with villains, moving through realms, losing my memory, losing my magic…" She took a deep breath. "I will be fine Gina, a collection of cells in my head is not going to stop me."

After a little more convincing, Emma managed to coax Regina back to the hospital room, where Henry was waiting, impatiently. He wrapped his arms around both his mother's together and the three stood in silence, tear tracks covering all three faces, holding each other together.

x x x

Soon after, Regina had left, stating she had 'an errand to run', and Henry, still worried about his other mother's health, had gone down to the hospital cafeteria to get her something to eat. When he returned, they had eaten together, watched a movie and talked about Henry's current classes. The pair remained sat together, dozing with Henry's head on Emma's shoulder, her head resting against his, until sudden loud noises outside the room made them jolt awake.

She could hear Regina trying to speak quietly, but she was using her authoritative mayoral voice which Emma was attuned to. "I know you're desperate to see her but her last couple of days have been really difficult for her, she's probably resting. I am not saying you can't see her but…" The blonde could not hear anymore words, just hushed, angry murmurings which Emma assumed were coming from Snow. Her assumptions were confirmed when another female voice rose.

"I am her mother. You cannot tell me that she is in hospital, again, but I cannot go to her, who do you think you are?! You are not my moth…" Emma cringed at her mother's words, taking a breath as Charming interrupted.

"Snow, it's ok, calm down… She, just like you, is thinking of Emma. Let's just…" The rest of the words were muffled, and Emma sighed, realising the three of them were about to enter. She looked to Henry who shrugged, slipping off the bed from where he was sat, moving back to the chair, just in time for the door to open, the older of the brunettes poking her head in.

"Emma..?" Emma could see the stress lines almost permanently etched onto her face.

"It's ok Gina, you can let them in…" Regina nodded, opening the door wider as she entered, going to sit beside her son. Emma leant forward in the bed as Snow and David both stepped through the doorway. Though she was nervous about explaining the whole situation to her parents, just seeing them seemed to relax her to the point where she welcomed the hug they both wrapped around her. Snow had her arms tightly around the blonde's shoulders, while David had one arm wrapped around his wife and one around his daughter. Emma sank into the hug, the emotions of the past few days hitting her all at once.

David pressed a kiss to the top of her head before stepping back, moving over to his grandson who he hugged tightly too, as Emma sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Slowly, the blonde began explaining the situation, briefly covering losing her magic, the purpose of being in Boston, the seizures, up until that morning's talk with Whale.

During the course of the story, the tears had dried and she'd settled back to the bed, keeping hold of the hand Henry had grabbed as he'd heard parts of the story for the first time. As she began to explain that morning, she was watching Regina, trying not to upset the brunette any more than she already was.

"So obviously I've had scans and tests, and have been informed this morning that there is a small mass in my brain which he assumes is why I lost my magic, and he assumes the placement is what is causing my seizures…" she mumbled the rest of the sentence, looking down at her hands. "…and my other symptoms… Anyway, he's scheduled a biopsy, just to confirm what we know…" She looked at each of them in turn. "That it is benign and will cause no problems once it is removed." She heard a sob from her mother, a cough hiding surprise from her father and felt her son squeeze her hand, but it was Regina she was watching, willing her to believe in what she was saying.

"This time next week, this whole problem will be sorted and I will be back sheriffing and protecting Storybrooke…" There was silence from the rest of the room, but they were all thinking the same thing.

What if it wasn't?


	78. April 6th

So I figured I'd try something new. Texts? Btw, I hate text speak, (mostly) and so these guys will be texting full sentences.

Also, I finally got Netflix, and have binge-watched iZombie. When I'm done, OITNB and Orphan Black. Tatiana Maslany though!

* * *

 **April 6** **th** **2017**

The five of them had spent the Wednesday in the hospital, three of them researching on laptops at a time, while the other spent time one-on-one time with the blonde. Emma had been on the afternoon schedule for her biopsy, and when she went into theatre, the remaining four had gone down to the cafeteria, having been banished from the floor of the theatre by the sheriff before she'd gone. The surgery had been relatively quick, and so the group were back upstairs waiting for her to return from recovery shortly. A few hours later, they'd been annoying the blonde so much she'd kicked the three adults out, telling them to go home and give her some time with Henry. She advised them all not to return until at least noon the next day.

Which was why when the clock struck 11am the next day, Emma was bored out of her mind. She'd experienced a minor seizure the previous night, and so she had been attached to an EEG machine and informed she'd be in the hospital at least another 24 hours, and staring at the same four walls was driving her insane. She knew her parents and Regina were at work and that Henry was at school, but she also knew that they would all be hovering by their phones in case she called. Instead, she sent them a group text.

 _Emma: I'm so bored!_

She was right that they were hovering by their phones, as she received four separate responses in the space of the two minutes it took for her to log into Netflix on her laptop and find the latest episode of iZombie.

 _Gina: That's all well and good Miss Swan, but some of us have to work, so find something to amuse yourself ;)_

 _Henry: Want me to skip my next class and come see you Ma?_

 _Mom: Oh honey, if you want I can find cover for my class and bring you some lunch?_

 _Dad: Hello to you too, kiddo!_

Emma grinned, and over the next few minutes, sent a response back to each of them. By the end of the episode, the 40 minutes had flown by and each person had bought a smile to her face.

 _Emma: Easy for you to say, you're a very interesting person. You know what they say, only boring people get bored.  
Gina: Well you are far from boring my dear… But you were the one who kicked us out remember, so your boredom is your fault.  
Emma: What, you'd rather I asked you to stay? Keeping you off work, stuck in a room with my parents, keep Henry off school?  
Gina: You know full well that is not what I want, but my girlfriend having surgery warrants a day off for me don't you think?  
Emma: Well look at you trying to justify taking time off from mayor-ing ;)  
Gina: Right, I have to go into a lunch meeting Miss Swan, I will text you when it's over. It'll be me needing some distraction from boredom…_

 _Emma: You think your mother would appreciate that kid? I feel bad enough distracting you from class.  
Henry: It's fine Ma, it's English. I can pass this class with my eyes closed. Plus mom would just be happy that you were happy. Right?  
Emma: I think your mother believes I can be happy without ruining my son's education so…  
Henry: So we had a substitute teacher in science class and he figured the best way to get our attention was to tell a joke. Wanna hear it?  
Emma: …  
Henry: What do you do when scientists die?  
Emma: I dunno, kid.  
Henry: Barium :') :')  
Emma: Wow, stay in school kid… Speaking of, put your phone away before you get both of us in trouble.  
Henry: See ya later._

 _Emma: No, mom, I don't want to put you out. I'm sure your class need you more than I do.  
Mom: Nonsense, my daughter is in hospital, and I'd only be missing one class and the lunch period.  
Emma: … would you go to Granny's?  
Mom: You know I don't like you eating from there too often, but I guess three days of hospital food warrants one take out from the diner. A healthier option though!  
Emma: You realise I'm an adult right? I can eat as much takeout as I want.  
Mom: You may be in your thirties Emma, but I am your mother, and you will always be my baby, so I will always have something to say about your life. I'll be there in an hour honey.  
Emma: HOT CHOCOLATE PLEASE!_

 _Emma: Yeah, hi. Dad, I'm bored. What are you doing?  
Dad: Slow day at the station. Beat my high score on online mah-jong and solitaire.  
Emma: That's great, I'm glad you're not bored. Meanwhile, your little princess is in hospital, and is VERY BORED!  
Dad: You have access to Netflix right?  
Emma: David. Dad. Seriously.  
Dad: Shift change is in a couple of hours. I'll stop by Granny's, get you something to eat, we can spend some time together before I pick Neal up from nursery. That ok princess?  
Emma: Mom threatened me with a salad or something equally ew. She'll be back at school by shift change, and I'm really craving a bear claw…  
Dad: You think you can make me go behind your mother's back and feed you sugar?  
Emma: Please daddddddddd.  
David: I'll think about it. I'll see you later Em._

 _x x x_

Snow had bought them both Caesar salads and peppermint tea, yet had caved and ordered a shared portion of onion rings when Emma had text her a selfie of the puppy dog eyes. They'd spent 45 minutes eating and talking, Snow telling stories of her students, Emma asking about Buddy. Snow informed her that Regina had placed Buddy with a friend from the stables until they were back at home with some form of routine again.

All too soon Snow had gone back to school and David had arrived, bringing with him hot chocolate and a slightly healthier pastry than a bear claw. Emma had devoured both in a matter of minutes. Soon after, he'd gone to pick up the youngest Charming, and Emma had been left alone. She'd watched another two episodes of iZombie before Regina had arrived, Henry in tow, and the three had spent a few hours together. Whale had arrived a little before 7 informing the threesome that he had put a rush on the results and they were expected back by the end of the week, and that if there were no issues overnight, the blonde could go home the following morning. An hour later she was alone again, but this time she was not bored, instead cheered up by her family. Bored of the TV, she text Regina again, knowing she'd still be awake.

 _Emma: u up?  
Emma: ;)  
Gina: You're seriously texting me a pick up line from the hospital?  
Emma: What r u wearing?  
Gina: It's a good job you're cute, because you clearly have no idea how flirting works.  
Emma: You think I'm cute?  
Gina: Of course I do. And smart, and brave, and talented and funny... Only some of the reasons I want to marry you.  
Gina: Wait, delete that. Forget I said anything.  
Emma: I could list all the reasons to marry you too Gina, but it would take days, and you have work tomorrow. I'll just give you the first one…  
Emma: I really, really want to._

* * *

Let me know what you thought. Should I do texts again?


	79. April 7th

So I graduate in 5 weeks, and then that weekend, I am going away for a month so I am going to try and write so much in the next few weeks so I can work on ABSC when I am away. The fact it took me like three days to write this demonstrates it will not be that much.

I know this sucks but I have been awake since 5am and babysitting a 23 month old since 9am, with his siblings after school, and the toddler WILL NOT GO TO SLEEP. Filler chapter if anything. (Posted 16/06 cos I had no wifi yesterday).

* * *

 **April 7** **th** **2017**

The night and following morning had been uneventful, and so Whale released Emma on his switchover rounds the next day. Emma hadn't planned how she would get home with Regina and so she planned to go to the closest bus stop and wait for the mid-morning bus when she had been officially discharged. She was going to stop at the store if she could and get Regina some flowers for all the hassle that had been caused, and was trying to decide if she should take Regina some lunch at the town hall as she packed.

She had only taken one stop out of the door of the hospital entrance, having already won an argument with Whale about a wheelchair when Regina ran up to her from the direction of the car park. The blonde was struck by how beautiful the brunette looked, a little flushed and clearly flustered as she stumbled as she reached the entrance.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to save you a trip, the bus stop is literally right down the road."

"I told you I was going to pick you up, didn't I? I just had an emergency morning meeting and I rushed straight over, I was going to help you pack up. Come on, the car is parked right over there. We'll get you settled in then see about bringing Buddy home." Emma nodded with a small smile, taking hold of Regina's hand and linking their fingers. She fell asleep in the car, still exhausted for some reason, and only half awoke when they arrived at the mansion. With Regina's help she moved straight into the bedroom and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She felt she had only been asleep moments when she woke, Regina prodding her shoulder, pulling the duvet away from her.

"Emma. Wake up. Emma…!" The blonde glared sleepily at her girlfriend, trying to pull the duvet back to cover herself, when Regina yanked it off again. "Wake up Emma, come on. Whale is on the phone!" Emma sat up quickly and took the phone from the brunette pressing it to her ear.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan." She paused, listening to Whale speak.

"No, I have seen enough of that hospital to last a while, you can just tell me now." Regina could only hear one side of the conversation, and from Whale's tone when he called, she could not tell if it was good or bad news.

"Ok, I understand. Thank you for your call Doctor Whale. Goodbye." Emma looked at the screen for a moment before ending the call, looking up at Regina whom she could see was almost vibrating next to her.

"Well…?"

"My test results are back." Regina glared at the blonde, as if she were being deliberately obtuse.

"And…?"

"My tumour is benign."


	80. April 14th

**So 22/06 I found out I got a 2:1 in my law degree. That's pretty good, but I was 0.75% off a first, the highest grade I could have got and therefore I am pissed. I worked so damn hard for three years and now I am so close but so far that I just don't see it was worth it. So. I write.**

 **02/07 – sorry this is so late, been busy trying to write a personal statement for my masters application. I am too behind and I have no ideas, but I had most of this chapter written like two weeks ago. I decided to stay up a while and finish binge-watching OITNB (3 episodes left) and then see how it goes. Technically I finished this on the third, as I have only the finale left and it is SO SHORT but idc I am so tired and so behind and so.**

* * *

 **April 14** **th** **2017**

Regina had cried when Emma had announced her tumour was benign, and then again when Emma explained that she would still need to have surgery to remove it and then all would be fine. If Whale was correct, her seizures would stop, and her magic might even come back.

They'd celebrated that night, going to the only nice restaurant in Storybrooke. Emma had assumed that it was just herself and girlfriend, yet was very pleasantly surprised when she arrived to find Henry and her parents waiting for them. They'd eaten and talked and the five of them had split up, Snow and David taking Henry out for ice cream, while Emma and Regina went home. They'd celebrated into the early hours of the morning, before deciding to sleep the few hours before work.

Emma had returned to the station but had been doing small tasks, mostly paperwork and no patrols the next week, as she couldn't risk having a seizure while chasing criminals. Regina had gone into the office every day on time, had taken lunch to Emma, usually homemade and then worked until early evening. The surgery to remove the tumour had been booked for the following Monday and Regina had booked a week off from that date to be there with her, and then through her recovery.

By the Friday evening, the family of three were sat around the dinner table, playing an intense game of monopoly. Emma and Henry were drinking hot chocolate and Regina was drinking hot apple cider and they were eating Regina's newest recipe, spiced toffee apple cake. Henry was going to spend the weekend with Nicholas and Ava, and then spend a few days after Emma's surgery with Gold and Belle, the young woman having convinced her husband to open his house to his grandson while the sheriff was recovering.

They had spent most of the week ignoring the elephant in the room of the next Monday. They'd planned a busy weekend, wanting to avoid thinking about a dangerous surgery with potentially serious effects. They'd briefly explained to Henry what was going to happen, and the recovery period, somehow dodging his questions about risks and side effects and 'what ifs'. That night, the couple sat together atop the duvet, Regina panic-searching the internet, while Emma tried to focus on the book she was reading. She felt Regina's fingers stroking through her hair and turned her head to face her girlfriend.

"Gina. I need to know before all this happens…" She closed the laptop slowly, waiting for the brunette to move her fingers out of the way. "We know the risks, and no, I am not doing this because I am scared. I am doing this because we both want to, and I don't want to go into this without doing this, so…. Be my wife Gina?"


	81. April 17th Part A

**Well the last chapter seemed to be well received. Let's see how Gina reacted shall we? Short cos effort.**

 **Remember. Google.**

 **HAPPY 4TH JULY TO ANY AMERICAN READERS. Not that you'll be reading fanfiction on independence day or whatever it is. One episode of Revenge makes me think it has something to do with my nation of Great (crappy) Britain but.**

* * *

 **April 17** **th** **2017**

"Why are you reading that Emma?" She gestured to the girly magazine the blonde was flicking through. "You are the sheriff, the saviour, though your mother seems to think you are, you are not exactly a princess, you are the most masculine woman I know…" She grinned as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm bored. I've had my pre-op assessment hours ago. Plus it distracts me how from starving I am." Her pout caused Regina's grin to widen as she reached for the nail polish remover, beginning to clean the polish off her girlfriend's toes. "Oh! There's a quiz here. 'Which movie couple are you?' Let's do it!" The brunette snorted, and Emma glared at her, wiggling her toes. "How long did it take for us to fall for each other?"

Regina pretended to think. "Let's see, when did it begin? Was it when I had you arrested, or when you vandalised my most prized possession?" Emma huffed and pulled her foot from her girlfriends grasp, kicking her gently in the ribs.

"How about that time you tried to kill me and nearly killed our son…" The room quickly fell silent, and Regina dropped her head as Emma sat forward, swinging her legs off the brunettes lap. "I'm so sorry Gina, you know I didn't mean that… I'm just nervous and it's making me lash out…" She reached for she mayors hands, stroking her thumb over her knuckles. "You are not that person anymore, you are so strong and brave and you have overcome so much and I am so proud of you. I'm sorry I said that, I was wrong." Regina eventually looked up and nodded, taking hold of the hand that was stroking hers.

"You know I will never forgive myself for what happened. I was a different person then, and you are right, I have changed. I want to be a better person for you and our son."

"I know. And you are…" The pair remained silent for a few moments before Regina pulled her hands back, lifting Emma's legs back onto her lap, reaching for the compression socks that had been left on the bedside table. Emma waited until she began rolling the sock before opening the magazine back to the quiz. "You still haven't answered my question…"

The brunette stopped what she was doing, looking to the ceiling as she thought about the question. "I guess… it took us a while to get to the stage where we were comfortable around each other, but when we reached it… honestly dear, now that I think about it, not long at all."

Emma smiled at the answer before shaking her head. "You know that isn't the question I meant Madam Mayor." She raised her brow as she surveyed the regal woman, who was biting her lip shyly, knowing exactly what question Emma was referring to.

"And I already told you, Sheriff Swan, that you can ask me again once you wake up from this surgery, when you are fine and healthy and back to annoying me with your constant whining and never ending eating me out of house and home." She got off the bed as she spoke, having helped Emma into the socks, and she stood next to her girlfriend, pushing the blonde's hair back from her face as she pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I will be waiting right here for when you wake up, and when you're feeling better we'll revisit the conversation, ok?"

A nod made her smile, before a creak behind them caused them both to turn and watch the door open. Emma huffed as she saw Whale, the man whom she'd seen way too much of recently, as he nodded at them, gesturing it was time. Regina stood straight, clenching her fist, only unclenching when Emma took her hand.

"You said it Gina, I am going to go in and everything will be fine and then we are going to talk and I will have my magic back. Just stay calm, ok. Everything will be fine." The blonde had stood herself and slipped on the hospital issue gown and shoe covers on her feet, and was waiting for Regina to relax so she could walk to the theatre.

"The surgery should take between about 4 and 6 hours, depending. It may take longer once we get in there and see the tumour for real, and there are risks Miss Swan, but I'll be assisting the best neurosurgeon in Maine and all your scans look good so…" Emma glared at the doctor and turned to face her girlfriend.

"I will see you when I wake up. I will be as high as fuck but… I will be fine. I will see you soon ok. I love you." With a final kiss, the blonde followed the doctor from the room, leaving a nervous and scared mayor in her wake.


	82. April 17th Part B

**After this chapter there will be a long time jump. With me being so far behind, so busy lately and going away in just over two weeks, I figured it makes sense. BTW, with me being away for a month, writing may get done, but nothing will be posted until I get back.**

 **This got very rubbish towards the end but it's late and I have work tomorrow so. I got everything covered that I wanted to. Wasn't gonna end it there, but I couldn't work out how else.**

* * *

 **April 17** **th** **2017**

For the first few hours, Regina walked down to the cafeteria, ordered a coffee and sat, staring at the clock in an uncomfortable booth, before realising her coffee was cold. She wandered to the gift shop and browsed the candy aisle before looking through the gifts. She considered getting the blonde a new beanie to cover up the inevitable bald patch of the surgery, but just looking at them made her think back to just over a week before when the outcome of the biopsy could have been much different.

She quickly purchased a teddy with a cheesy quote along with more candy than she'd allow Henry in a month and made her way back to where she was waiting for Emma to return. Another hour passed, and Regina began walking the halls. She was sat in the family room, again staring at the clock when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. The sight of Whale, with blood on the front of his scrubs made the mayor balk, and she stood quickly, turning to face the doctor, who was displaying the perfect poker face.

"It's OK madam mayor, everything is ok, I just wanted to come out and give you an update. The surgery is taking a little longer than we anticipated, so Dr allowed me a moment to let you know what was going on. Shouldn't be too much longer…"

Regina could only stand still, staring at him, gaping like a goldfish as he nodded at her silence, turning to walk away. After a few moments she sat down, barely noticing as a woman entered the family room, sobbing loudly. Agitated by the noise, she stood again and walked to the room she had left only a handful of hours before. She watched as the clock struck six hours since she had been gone, and then seven. As it was nearing 8 hours since the surgery began, the brunette began to pace, only just managing to hold herself back from using her status as mayor to find out what was going on.

The nerves and the worry finally became too much for the older woman as she slid down the wall she was leaning against, trying to silence her sobs. After what felt like an eternity, she noticed her least favourite doctor walking towards her again. She tried to make herself look presentable, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Whale smiled lightly, trying to alleviate the tension as he stopped in front of his mayor.

"Emma is out of surgery and in recovery. She'll be awake soon and will probably remain in recovery unless she needs to go to the ICU for the next 24 hours. You can go and see her in a few moments, but she will be very groggy and on a lot of pain medication. Visiting hours will be restricted, but we will keep you updated at every opportunity when you are not here…"

"But…"

"Emma's surgeon and I will be happy to discuss the surgery with you when Emma is awake and able to be involved in the conversation. What I can say is that it went well. She will need to be in hr hospital for at least the next week, and then here will be a long recovery period in which she will need additional care at home. Depending on how the next few hours go, we'll take her for a CAT scan just to check everything out…" Regina was glaring at the blonde doctor, fists clenched as he continued to ramble.

"I swear to god Whale if you don't take me to see my wife now I will make sure you never work as a doctor again, anywhere, ever!" Whale raised his brow but said nothing as he nodded again, turning to walk back down the hall the way he had come, the brunette's heels clacking behind him.

The sight of Emma in the hospital bed, looking sicker than she ever had before made Regina nauseous, but the tired smile that was coming from the blonde as she walked in the room calmed her nerves a little. She was pale and had a large bandage wrapped around her head, and she was still connected to some wires and machine but there was a feeling of relief now that she was awake out of surgery. She stepped up to the bed, carefully pushing her hair out of her face, smiling down at the woman she loved.

"Hello dear. I'm so glad you're awake, it's so great to see your smile…"

"I'm sorry…" The blonde coughed, her voice croaky. "Do I know you?" Regina's smile dropped, and the knot in her stomach tightened.

"B... but… wh…" Regina stuttered, turning to glare at Whale who was watching, confused. She turned back to her girlfriend, who couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

"I'm sorry Gina, but you're so easy" She laughed and then frowned, lifting her head to her head as she winced in obvious discomfort. "Owwwww, don't make me laugh!" The brunette glared at the sheriff, growling under her breath.

"You are evil Miss Swan. And if I didn't love you this much, I would say you deserve to be in pain!" This time, Emma grimaced at her tone and pouted, a move which caused Regina to sigh. She leaned down to kiss the prostrate blonde, taking a deep breath. "Jeez Emma, don't scare me like that!" She kissed her again, taking the blonde's cold hand in both of hers, settling in the seat that Whale had just moved next to the bed. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Well they got me on some great stuff… pretty sure I'm loaded up to my eyeballs on painkillers, but now you're here…"

"Sorry to interrupt Madam Mayor, Sheriff Swan… but Doctor Kekata has to leave soon and he just wants to talk to you about the surgery…" Emma glowered at Whale for disturbing them, but turned to the long haired, older doctor who had just walked in.

"Good evening ladies, I just wanted to drop by and talk to you both before I have to make my way back to Portland tonight. Now the surgery went well. There was a little bleeding which we stopped quickly, but we will need to monitor you for a few days about that. If you get any loss of vision or blurriness, we need you to tell your nurses right away. Aside from that, something we will confirm with a CAT scan in an hour or two as soon as it becomes available, we do believe we got the whole tumour." He paused to give the women a moment to absorb that news, before continuing. "I will return from Portland in a few weeks, depending and I will be copied in on your scans and your follow ups, but we don't expect you to have any more seizures now. If you do, you need to come back in for tests right away, ok?"

Emma nodded, and Regina turned back to her from the doctor to squeeze her hand. She remained just watching the blonde as the doctor continued to speak, his words fading into the background as she thought of what he had just said.

Emma could sense her girlfriend's eyes on her but carried on looking at the doctor as he spoke. "So I will see you in a number of weeks Miss Swan, if anything changes, Doctor Whale can contact me. I wish you a speedy recovery." With a quick thankyou from the blonde, he left, Whale following behind him, and Emma turned back to her girlfriend.

"Hey… told you I'd be fine. Once I'm off these painkillers it will be difficult, but no more seizures! And I'm sure I heard Whale say to a nurse I'll only be here for like a week and then I can go home and I can see Henry…" Emma kept rambling, but much like with Kekata, her words began to fade as Regina was lost in her thoughts. The surgery appeared so far successful, the whole tumour was gone, her seizures should be gone, it wouldn't be too long till she was home, and everything was turning out like it should. The feeling of intense relief hit her quickly, and she sagged in exhaustion. Suddenly, she knew what she needed to do. Feeling Emma squeeze her hand, quickly brought her from her thoughts.

"… and I just can't wait to be back home with my family. Do you think I should ask David to take over as sheriff permanently? It will be months until I'm up to working again, apparently… Hey, are you ignoring me Gina?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you are ignoring me?" Emma scowled as Regina realised what the blonde had been saying.

"No. I mean, yes, I will marry you."

The couple just stared at each other in silence for a few moments as they pondered the implications of what had just been said.

Three voices at the door spoke simultaneously.

"Finally!"


	83. Temporary AN

**Authors Note**

21/07 - So I have been trying to write the next chapter since I posted the last chapter (07/07) and have struggled a great deal. In that time I have graduated (finally!), have applied for, and been accepted onto a Medical Law Masters program and have been preparing for my trip which I go on tomorrow. I will be back on Aug 21st and will be exhausted but will hopefully get some writing done before my course is due to start (Sept 18th?). I hope to write on my trip when I have a spare minute and will type that up and post it then.

I literally have 90 words written of my 1 month time jump and it is highly unlikely that I will finish it and get it posted by the time I need to leave tomorrow so. Basically I am sorry for any readers that still remain, and don't think I have abandoned this story, it was just a bad idea for me to start and real life got in the way.

* * *

24/08 - So I tried to update my authors note on the day before my trip but it wasn't working. I don't know if it was a site error or not but it annoyed me. I have not neglected this story. I tried to write over my trip (which was great, I guess.) I have fallen in love with California and a month of holidaying, and babysitting means I am exhausted and have not written much. I got inspiration a few times, but more for a new Snowing story than this. Anyway, I will be deleting the 90 words that were written on my laptop I think and will be focusing on continuing the work I started in Victoria. I am still fairly jet-lagged (writing this after midnight and wide awake) and have a lot to do before I go back to work and then back to uni. So we'll see how it goes.

* * *

Regardssssssss

CJKP – LLB (Hons) Law with Crim :') :')


	84. May 19th

**Tiny one just so there's something I can work with.**

* * *

 **May 19** **th** **2017**

Regina had booked a table at a restaurant but had informed Emma that she was in no way obligated to attend. They both knew the month had been difficult for the whole family and Emma had barely left the house. She'd been in hospital an additional four days after a post-operative seizure and after a total of ten days in the hospital, she had then spent the next few weeks at home, barely leaving her room, let alone the house, while Henry and Regina tried their best to help her in any way they could. She was bored, in pain and it made her angry, and after the one time the former sheriff had yelled at the teen after a particularly hard day, Regina had yelled back at her, informing her that she was only allowed to take out her frustration on her fiancée, not their son. The mood swings seemed to die down after that, and the blonde began to make more of an effort to talk to Regina instead of ignoring the issues.

On the 21st day since Emma's surgery, Regina returned to work and left her fiancée home alone, at least while Henry was at school. Snow and Charming had both made the arrangements to be able to leave work and go and help their daughter in the unlikely event she called them.

Thirty two days after the surgery, Regina returned home from work to find Emma sat in the hallway in the wicker chair, an impulse buy of Emma's that Regina hated, but pretended to love, wearing a demure navy blue dress, her hair curled and styled to cover her scar, and her makeup light. She stood as Regina closed the door behind her and spun in a circle so she could see her full outfit. Regina's answering smile was bright, and she slipped off her heels, leaning up to kiss the blonde before running upstairs to change.

Emma wasn't waiting long before Regina came back downstairs. She'd changed, from her work power suit to a sleeveless red number, her lipstick matching exactly and was carrying her heels as she took the steps two at a time. The brunette grinned up at her girlfriend as she skidded to a stop in front of her, biting her lip in childish excitement at the prospect of a date with the woman she loved. Emma shook her head in mirth, watching her as she bent forward to slip her shoes on. She made no effort to hide the blatant ogling of her fiancée's backside as Regina stood back up straight, catching her staring. With a wink, she took her hand and made towards the door.

The journey was short, and the meal was romantic, and after a couple of hours, the couple were walking out of the restaurant hand in hand. Emma was unsurprisingly to Regina, feeling more refreshed being out in the fresh air. She had asked before dessert if Regina would like to go for a walk after the meal and the brunette had agreed enthusiastically. They walked hand in hand, talking about Henry's upcoming birthday, their wedding, the likelihood of Emma returning to work any time soon, until they were just walking in silence, both comfortable with that. They found a bench and sat close together, watching the fireflies as the sky darkened. The conversation turned to idle town gossip, the couple both happy to just talk about nothing, things more normal than they had been in a long time.

As twilight turned to dusk, the air became too cold for them to sit comfortably. Emma, being able to manage cold temperatures since her childhood in draughty group homes, was fine, but Regina began to shiver. Emma noticed, and pulled Regina closer into her side. They stood at the same time, both having the same idea to begin their walk home, though Emma stopped a few steps from the bench. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, squeezing her fiancée's hand as she twisted her wrist. The air buzzed for a moment, and then the blonde's favourite red leather appeared in her free hand.

She opened her eyes and released the breath she had been holding. Regina was gaping at her, and they both grinned at the same time, nonsensically happy for something that was at one time, an everyday occurrence.

"Emma… your magic is back…"


	85. May 20th

**Had a little time at work, so wrote this. It seemed the two who reviewed seemed to enjoy the last chapter, what about the rest of you? :')**

 **I had no idea this was going to happen until it did and I don't know why but.**

* * *

 **May 20** **th** **2017**

After a long time with no magic, when it returned, Emma had been wanting to use it as much as she could. Regina had warned her to ease into it, that she was still recovering and she wasn't just back to being as powerful as she used to be. Of course Emma ignored her, and with a wave of her hand and a puff of smoke, they were stood in the hallway of the mansion. Regina was surprised that she had managed, and then less so, when the recovering blonde sagged against her, evidently exhausted.

She had slept a solid 15 hours that night and woke up still tired, for which the brunette tried and to not tease her fiancée with 'I told you so'. She failed. When the couple eventually made their way downstairs, Henry was sat at the counter, holding a cup of coffee with both hands and scowling. When he saw his younger mother he jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around her, muttering, clearly distressed about something. Yawning, she hugged him back, waiting for him to tell her what was upsetting him.

"Hey kid. Why the long face?" He stepped back, scowling again at both of his mothers.

"Mom told me what you did ma. Did you really think it was a good idea to over exert yourself like that and try and poof home? You could have ended up anywhere, you could have been seriously hurt!"

Exhaustion was what made Emma react the way she did, which was the wrong way, as she laughed and tried to ruffle his hair. He growled and stepped away from her, grabbing his mug from the counter before throwing it to the floor. The women both reacted at once, Emma stopped laughing and being barefoot, stepped away from the mess on the floor and walked around the corner to where Henry was stood, glowering at the pair. Regina grabbed the brush and a cloth and began to clean the broken mug, before giving up on the task and turning to her son.

"Henry, what is going on with you? You have been in a terrible mood for days now!"

It took a few moments but Henry sighed and looked up, glancing between his mothers, before turning to Regina. "You saw Ma, what she was like after that surgery... It's only been a few weeks since she left the hospital. First she wouldn't leave her room and then the first time she leaves the house she almost collapses…" He sighed, crossing his arms. "I just can't see her like that again. Seeing your mother, half dead… it affects a kid." Without another word he stalked from the room, slamming the front door a few moments later.

The couple regarded at each other before Regina went back to cleaning the floor, and Emma began to make coffee, simultaneously deciding to give Henry some time to calm down. The pair worked in silence, Emma sitting down with her coffee as Regina made them both some poached eggs and toast. When they were finished, Emma began to wash the dishes while Regina started the laundry. Despite Henry, the couple were fairly happy. It was the first time in a long time that everything had felt semi-normal.

Henry returned after a few hours, and he seemed considerably calmer. Emma had gone to rest a little earlier, still drained, and so when he arrived, clearly having been at the stables, Regina made him change and then join her in her study. He scowled as he did so, but relaxed as he sat next to his mother on the sofa.

"It's been a while since we last had time to have a proper talk, just us, that doesn't resolve around hospitals or whatever. Tell me, how are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile at the prospect of some quality time with the woman who raised him.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I just…I was awake when you guys got in last night and I saw her nearly collapse and you know what she's been like lately…" He paused as Regina wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"She's ok now. She's still recovering, but the fact her magic is back… we can assume that means the tumour is gone. No more seizures. We have to be happy about that, right?"

They continued to talk for a while, the older woman leaving to go and check on Emma, returning soon after with some coffee for the two of them. "So how is prep for your finals going…? Tell me more about school. Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Mooooom, you have got to be kidding me! I am not having this conversation with you!"

Regina laughed at his over-exaggerated reaction. "Or boyfriend. You know I have no qualms with…"

"If you don't stop talking I will go and wake Ma up and tell her you are harassing me." He couldn't help but laugh along with her though. It had been difficult watching his both his mothers' go through what they had been. He had heard Regina cry at night when she thought he was asleep, he had been around to see Emma acting like a zombie for so long when her fiancée and son were trying everything to help her. They both stopped laughing as they both followed the same train of thought.

"Anyway mom, I should be asking you…" He stood to place his mug on the desk, before returning to his seat, noticing the older brunette watching him, waiting for him to continue. "It's been a month since you guys got engaged, after only a few months of dating mind, but have you set a date?"

Regina sat back as she considered what her son had said. "Not yet… there is a lot in the air right now, only a few things are certain. One, I will marry your mother, if it is the last thing I do. Two, I will do it with my best man by my side…" Looking at Henry, she could see he hadn't caught on to what she was saying. "You Henry. I was hoping you'd be my best man."

* * *

 **I've been writing this chapter for on and off 12 hours while I was at work and I hate how it turned out but it is September and I am only on May after skipping a whole month so.**

 **No. I did not proof read it.**


	86. May 22nd

**I have had so many great ideas in the last 24 hours and I am stuck writing this pile of crap that no one really cares about :')**

* * *

 **May 22** **nd** **2017**

By the time Emma got up on Monday morning, the house was empty. She quickly text Henry a good luck on his English final, and made herself a coffee as she logged onto her laptop. She searched through her files to find where she'd been keeping the online version of her diary and began to add to it.

 _My darling Gina_

 _For some reason, I found it easy to write to you this way this past month. I just want to say to you, while I can, that I am sorry for the way I treated you while I was recovering. I feel as if I am improving quickly now, that once I got my magic back, I was more than halfway healed._

 _One day I will let you read this diary. And by the time you read this entry, you would have already read my recent entries from this last month. I hope it explains my behaviour. I just want to tell you I regret how I behaved, taking you and Henry for granted. I know I don't deserve you and I will work every day to prove to you I am worthy of being your wife, and Henry's ma._

Emma continued to write, not hearing the text come through on her phone, not realising her coffee had gone cold, not hearing first her cell phone, and then the barely-used landline in Regina's study ring, as she wrote and wrote, the pages adding to her journal

 _I have to be honest Gina, there were times when I honestly didn't know whether I would get my magic back. Whether I would wake up from the surgery to find out… I'm so glad I did, because now I get to do something I have wanted to do for longer than I care to admit, and that is, to marry you._

The thought of her upcoming nuptials with Regina caused the blonde to smile, and she saved her current entry, pulling up a new document to begin jotting down some wedding ideas. First, the list of things that needed to be done.

 **Best day of my life:**

 **\- DATE!**

 **\- Venue**

 **\- Reception**

 **\- Flowers**

 **\- Cake**

 **\- Dresses**

 **\- Bridesmaids – Belle/Red/Ella… Gina's?  
\- What do I do with mom?**

 **\- Music**

 **\- Ask Gina if we should just get a planner…**

With a mental note to talk to Gina when she got home from work, she went back to her diary, planning to finish the entry before making herself some lunch.

 _Anyway. I guess there isn't much more to say. When you read this we'll be married, so I guess it doesn't matter if I write down the surprise I'm planning for you for the wedding…_

"Emma!" The blonde jumped at the call of her name and turned, seeing Regina stood behind her, hand on hip, the purple tint dissipating around her, having clearly just poofed home.

"Gina, what the hell, you scared me! What are you doing home, it's like noon…"

"It's 2pm, and I got concerned when you didn't answer the phone…" She stepped closer to the blonde, trying to look at what had her fiancée so enthralled when she arrived. "What is that you're writing Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened as she turned back to the screen, quickly closing the document with her diary, moving so that her girlfriend could see the list she was making for the wedding. "Just making some notes, things we need to think about…" Regina glanced quickly over the list and nodded at each point, smirking a little at the point about Snow.

"Yes, we should get a planner. Now tell me what you were really doing…"

* * *

 **I CANT REMEMBER THE WORD FOR POOFED, OK! Plus I know this is stupid but I literally have two more weeks before I start my masters so I'm just trying to get something written.**


	87. May 27th

**As of the last chapter, this story surpassed 50,000 views, more than any other story of mine so thank you for that.**

 **I know there was a huge delay.** **I went to America for a while. And started my master's degree. So that hasn't helped my writing. We'll see.**

 **It hasn't been an amazing year, hopefully 2018 will be better. I am sorry this took me so long to update, and I have to admit, it will probably be a long time before I update again. (My Snowing fic/ my degree is more important at the moment) but I have not given up on it. I will finish it at some point.**

 **I am sorry about the long AN. Emotions happen at this time of year, (hence why this story was started at all) so I write. Hope you enjoy this chapter that is shorter than this note, a filler chapter if anything.**

 **Nothing belongs to me. See bottom note.**

* * *

 **May 27** **th** **2017**

The next Friday was the earliest time Emma and Regina could get an appointment with the wedding planner. By then, while Regina had been working, the blonde had been annotating the list she made with her own ideas, planning to add some things she wanted keeping a surprise to give to the planner.

 **Best day of my life:**

 **DATE! –** _as soon as possible!_

 **Venue –** _Beach? Would Gina hate that?_

 **Reception -** _Town Hall? Ask Gina, cos she knows SB_

 **Flowers –** _Sunflowers for Gina. But if it's on the beach, lillies._

 **Cake –** _PERFECT IDEA!_

 **Dresses –** _obviously Gina will chose her own dress. White?_

 **Bridesmaids –** _Belle/Red/Ella… Gina's?_ **–** _See if we can get Zelena back for Gina._ **  
\- What do I do with mom? –** _Let her look after Buddy._

 **Music –** _First dance either Power of Love or Eternal Flame. Wait… is that too cheesy? Gina hates cheesy. Let her pick. Wait will she hate that? Does she want me to take control? Can the planner choose the music?_

 **Idea –** _Should we just elope?_

She sighed as she realised everything she was thinking about was really cliché and would not suit her fiancée at all. She sighed again as she thought about the love of her life, and the tension that seemed to be growing between them that week.

Emma had managed to talk her way out of showing her diary to Regina, explaining that it was a surprise for their wedding, but it seemed the brunette somehow knew something was going on that Emma was not sharing. They were bickering more that week than they had in a long time, though Emma partly chalked that up to their relationship getting back to normal, and she had to admit Regina bickering was adorable.

One argument they had had that wasn't so adorable was when Emma informed her she was ready to go back to work the next week, trying to 'prove' it by demonstrating her magic that had been getting stronger every day. She'd caused a mini fire in the study when she had a mishap by overexerting herself, and had caused some minor first degree burns on her hands (which Regina had quickly healed), which the brunette used as clear evidence Emma was not fully back to her old self yet and needed a little more time to heal.

Emma had then clearly demonstrated that she was healed enough for certain things when their argument had turned physical and they had finished their argument in the bedroom.

When the pair had woken the next morning, they had argued again before Regina dragged herself from the bed to go to work, two hours later than usual. Her schedule had changed over the past number of weeks and she had been spending less time at the office to be with her fiancée and son, working in her study for a few hours a day over the weekend to allow her to leave work earlier sometimes.

Due to her being late for work the day before she had returned later, and Emma had already been asleep, but when she had woken up that morning, she had relaxed to see Regina curled up in a ball beside her. She had gone downstairs to make Regina breakfast in bed, and they spent an hour cuddled up together watching a movie before Regina's phone rang and she had to get up and go to work.

Hearing the phone ring from Regina's study pulled Emma out of her daydream and she looked again at the list she had been creating before glancing at the clock. It was 1pm, the time she had told the brunette she would pull her away from work for a lunch break, and she ambled into the kitchen, looking through the fridge for ingredients. With a huff she closed her eyes, waving her hands as a goat's cheese salad and a caeser salad appeared before her. She turned her nose up at the cheese, pinching a slice of beetroot that had not touched the dairy product, before picking up two forks and the plates, carrying them to the study. She planned to place them down and go and get them some drinks, but when she pushed the door open and saw Regina with her eyes closed, moving gracefully to the quiet song that was playing through the speakers, singing along to the lyrics at the hook.

" _I'll carry the weight, I'll do anything for you, my bones may break, but I'll never be untrue…"_

Quietly, before she was noticed, the blonde stepped out of the room, placing the plates on the coffee table as she googled the lyrics she had heard Regina singing in the most beautiful melodic voice she had ever heard.

She found the song quickly and read through the rest of the lyrics, reopening her list of wedding plans to change a note. She put a line through the already written note, adding the one song she knew would be perfect for their first dance.

 **Music –** _First dance either Power of Love or Eternal Flame. Wait… is that too cheesy? Gina hates cheesy. Let her pick. Wait will she hate that? Does she want me to take control? Can the planner choose the music?_

 _Serena Ryder – What I Wouldn't Do._

She beamed at the list as it stood, closing her eyes as she pictured her true love dancing so elegantly on her own, and she knew that the day they stood together and said their vows, the day she got to dance to that song beside her, the day she would finally get to call her her wife, would be one of the best days of her life.

* * *

 **NOTE, stole the song idea from… can't remember now, as soon as I remember I will give credit, I did not mean to copy her work or whatever, but I listened to the song when she used it and it just fit perfectly. So thank you, in the unlikely event you're reading this, I loved the story you used this song in and I'm sorry I don't remember who you are atm.**

 **Ok, I must admit it was difficult to get back into this, so I just wrote whatever came into my head. If it contradicts something from previous chapters, I don't really care, I just finished an 11 hour shift at work and I am exhausted and in constant pain after my recent surgery. If I have a spare few (30/120) minutes over the next few weeks, I'll try and add more but you know… priorities…**

HAPPY NEW YEAR KIDS.


	88. June 1st

_VERY SHORT, VERY SIMPLE. Needed to de-stress after so many weeks of non-stop law essays._

 _SUBMITTED as of 17/01 so been trying to write as much as I can, but I am mentally exhausted so._

 _This chapter idea came from a prompt picture I received, it took a while, but I hope to update a couple more times before I start semester 2._

* * *

 **June 1** **st** **2017**

The rest of the week had been quiet. Emma had gone back to work on Monday, telling Gina she would only be performing light duties and for once, she was not pretending. She caught up on paperwork, making sure that it was done for all the staff at the station. That took her to the end of Tuesday. On Wednesday she worked out scheduling for the station, having asked the team on Monday if they had any upcoming vacation plans for the next six months so she could schedule around them. That took her to midday Wednesday. For the rest of the day she tidied the station, booked the cruisers in for checks and did some more research for before they met the wedding planner that week.

At the end of the day she went to the store, picking up groceries to cook a dinner for Regina and Henry that evening. She had cooked and sat and waited, Henry eating in his room while he studied, the curry cold by the time Regina returned, apologising profusely for a dinner meeting that had run over, explaining she'd left her phone at the office and so was unable to call to explain. Though annoyed, Emma had kissed her fiancé, leaving her to reheated curry as she went upstairs to shower.

The next day, Emma was bored at the station. She had done every conceivable menial task that needed doing, and the only thing left was chasing the petty criminals around the town, a task that, even if she had not promised Regina she wouldn't, her father would not allow her to do. She decided she would invite Regina to lunch at the station, knowing she would be too busy to leave the office, using it as an excuse to get out of the cramped work space for a while.

She was right. After an invitation to join her for lunch, stating they would order in was met with a quick 'can't, busy', she called in her order at the new restaurant in town, making sure one of the new-ish recruits from Camelot was in to cover lunch time before going to pick up her order. She called Regina's assistant who informed her that Mayor Mills was busy, but her next meeting had been cancelled, and so if she didn't mind waiting a little, she could attend the office.

She got there a little after one, and Regina was supposed to be free until 1:30, so she made her way to her fiancée's office, planning to eat a quick lunch and then leave her to it. She knocked, wincing as she received a barked 'I'm busy!' debating whether to just drop the food off and go. Risking the wrath of angry Mayor she opened the door, poking her head in the little gap, smiling carefully at the brunette who was looking down at her paperwork.

"What part of I do not wish to be disturbed do you not…"

"Gina…"

"Emma?" She glanced up at the sound of her name and not her title, seeing the blonde stood in the doorway of the half open door. "What are you doing here? I told you, I am too busy, I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I have all this paperwork…" The blonde frowned and stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina sighed, glancing back down at her paperwork before looking back at her partner. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot to get done, especially if I'm going to be taking time off for the wedding. I have to go through these new grant proposals, the board needs a decision by the end of the day. I need you to just… go…" Emma nodded, flashing a steely smile at the mayor as she placed the restaurant take-out on a small space on the desk.

"That's fine. I just bought you sushi for lunch, cos you still need to eat… I'm going to go back to the station. Text me when you're coming home, and I'll order pizza. Don't worry, I know it will be late." She received a curt nod and the blonde sighed, stepping around the desk to kiss her goodbye. Regina tilted her head up but only offered her cheek, trying to hold back from grabbing the blonde and kissing her like she wanted to. She noticed the crestfallen look on the sheriff's face as she turned away and the guilt gnawing at her stomach grew.

Without another word the blonde turned and walked out, heading back to the station. She kept checking her phone every few minutes to see if Regina had text her, being disappointed every time. After an hour of sitting at her desk and pouting, working on some new poetry a call came through on the emergency phone. Emma answered it and looked around, the office was empty; the team were either out on their own calls or doing whatever, so she had to deal with it herself.

She scribbled a quick note to whoever would be at the station first and grabbed her gun and jacket, making her way to the new organic grocer where an alleged armed robber was holding up the store. She arrived quickly, sirens blaring and was out of her car and into the store as first response. There was a man Emma did not recognise, with a gun aimed at the shopkeeper. The rest of the store was empty, bar a teenager in the corner who seemed to be filming the whole thing. As soon as Emma burst through the door, the gun was turned to her, the gun in her own hands seemingly not deterring him from pointing the gun at the officer who also happened to be the daughter of the sheriff and the future wife of the mayor. When he showed no signs of backing down, she placed her gun on the floor and raised her hands, taking small, slow steps towards the assailant. She was talking to him, calmly and slowly, utilising the skills she had learned from the hostage training she had received the year before, and he seemed to be responding well, lowering his weapon.

That was until a loud noise outside spooked him and he raised his gun again, aiming straight for Emma's chest. With a sigh she clenched her fists and released, magic sparking from her hands as she threw his gun across the room. After that it was easy to subdue him, he was in handcuffs and back at the station within half an hour. Emma left the paperwork for the night team and went home early, unwilling or unable to stay at work. She had ordered a pizza, asking for delivery around 6, knowing Regina likely would not be home before then. She chose a movie, and changed into hers of the onesie pair that Henry had got them for Mother's Day two weeks earlier. She left Regina's bunny onesie on her side of the bed and went downstairs, her hood pulled up so she looked like a bear before settling onto the sofa with her laptop, watching Netflix while she waited for her fiancée to get home.

She didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she was woken by a beautiful brunette poking her gently. Regina was wearing her onesie, her face had been cleansed of makeup and she was wearing an apologetic smile. The pizza and a bottle of soda sat on the table, next to Regina's glass of wine and the curtains had been drawn.

"Gina, when did you get home?" She clicked on her laptop which had fallen asleep and noticed it was a little before six.

"About half an hour ago… I wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier. I was out of line, I understand that. Work has been particularly difficult lately…" Emma raised her brow as she thought back to be ing at the barrel end of a gun not four hours earlier and Regina sighed. "I know, it's no excuse but I just wanted to tell you that I know you did not deserve to be spoken to that way, and I am sorry." Emma nodded and closed her laptop, placing it on the table as she grabbed a slice of the stuffed crust BBQ meat feast, inhaling it in about 5 bites. She had picked up another slice and was halfway through it before Regina had even picked up her first piece. When she did, Emma cringed. The brunette usually ordered a thin crust with low fat cheese, grilled chicken, spinach and olives as toppings and a garlic and herb oil, and they got half and half of a large pizza.

"I swear Gina, if any of that green shit touches my food I will throw the whole thing out and make you cook." She was smiling, trying to lighten the tense mood and it worked, Regina beamed at her fiancée and settled back on the sofa, eating her first slice before she spoke again.

"I noticed you picked a movie. I'm assuming you want me to make some popcorn?" Emma shook her head, watching the woman with a warm smile.

"No. I just want to cuddle up with my fiancée and watch a movie. Is that ok or do you have some more work to do?"

"I'm all yours my love."

When the pizza was finished with, it was about half an hour through 'A Dog's Purpose', and Emma was sitting with her head on Regina's shoulder. All the emotion of the day was making her more tired than she expected so she moved, laying her head on Regina's lap as she got comfy again. Regina shifted so Emma could get comfy, and slipped the blonde's hood down, beginning to run her fingers through her hair. Emma hummed, content, taking hold of the other hand that was resting on her abdomen, every so often making circles on her stomach. The movie was nearing its end, and Emma was dozing when Regina reached forward to pick up her phone from the table in front of them.

"I thought you were done with work."

"I am sweetheart, I'm just adding an out of office notification." Emma nodded, enjoying the feeling of her fiancée's fingers running through her hair. She heard the beeps of Regina typing and turned her head back to the movie, quickly getting absorbed again, so much so that she didn't notice Regina's fingers stilling in her hair.

"Emma..?"

"Yeah baby?" Emma spoke distractedly, still engrossed in watching Bailey find his way back to the farm.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Emma frowned, but didn't look up at the brunette,

"Yeah baby?" Emma distractedly, absorbed in the movie.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

The blonde thought back. She hadn't left any mess anywhere, hadn't forgotten to pick her clothes up, Henry was with Gold and Belle, helping them in the shop, so she hadn't forgotten to pick him up.

"No, I don't think so..?" It was more her own question than an answer to Regina's, but she could not think of anything that she had done that would make Regina mad.

"Why is there a video online, dated today, of someone pointing a gun at you?"

* * *

 _If anyone cares, I am going to be creating a new insta account connected to my writing, which you will be able to follow for spoilers and update notifications etc. For now, you can follow my personal at clairejkp for sporadic updates about my stories etc. You know. If you want to_.


	89. Not a chapter, don't hate me

**Hi guys!**

 **First of all, I'm sorry this is not an update, don't hate me!**

 **I have been so crazy with school and essays and working and illness and real life I guess but I just wanted you to know that I have not abandoned it.**

 **I have final submission for this semester on the 23rd May though I hopefully will finish before then. However I do have a three month long final semester in which I am supposed to be writing my dissertation. My point? I aim to at least finish the chapter I started writing the week before my last posting (Jan 18th, I'm sorry, I know it's been forever and for the last 12 months my updating has been rubbish and im sorry) and post it when I am able.**

 **I also intend to finish the second half of season 6 and watch season 7 of OUAT as I have not yet, though I suppose its something I can take time doing, as we are not waiting for a season 8.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sticking with me, if you have and I hope to have the next chapter posted within a couple of weeks.**

 **Love you guys! xD**

 **P.S. I know I have used them before, but I am not actually a fan of authors notes. However I will not be deleting this one as it messes with the stats, so sorry about that.**


	90. June 4th

**This was inspired by Lana's Instagram story 09/08/18 and motivated by the fact I wrote over 1000 words of my dissertation today. I am so sorry it has been 7 months, and unfortunately don't get used to updates until at least mid-September. Yes this is so short, I just needed to show you guys I haven't given up completely.**

* * *

 **June 4** **th** **2017**

Not that she hadn't previously, but for the next three days, Regina had been ultra-protective of Emma, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. She had spent an hour and a half explaining away the video that Regina had seen and it still took 40 minutes the next morning to get Regina to allow her to go to work without an escort. The mayor had personally called three of the part time staff and promised to pay them overtime if they took turns accompanying the sheriff at the station and out on any calls she had to go on. She made sure that any of the more dangerous calls were handled by the other officers, and had sworn to Emma that if she ever saw another video like that, she would make sure the doctor who was going to do her second surgery would make it so that Emma could never do anything dangerous again. The sheriff had laughed at that but the look on her fiancées' face caused her to stop suddenly, feeling chastised.

On the Saturday, Regina had had to go to the office, and Emma had a day off. She had told Henry that he was to keep his mother entertained and as long as he had done all his homework, he was allowed to watch movies and play videogames with the blonde, as long as he didn't let her run off and leave. She hadn't informed Emma that she would be calling the landline every so often to speak to the younger woman, which she did. That had been a surprise to the woman, one she was not pleased about. She had bribed Henry with paying off his phone contract for the next month and forwarded the calls to her cell phone for a couple of hours while she went to see her parents. She knew she would not be doing anything dangerous, her mother would never allow it, but a part of her did not want the brunette to be mad at her.

The next day, Regina finally had a day off. She was exhausted, she had been snappy and rude to both Emma and Henry, but they both knew with a little sleep, she'd be back to the girlfriend and mother they were used to. Emma had made her breakfast in bed, which turned into brunch when the woman was still asleep after 9am. Henry had gone to Game of Thorns early and spent 25 minutes grilling Mr French for the perfect flowers for his mother, something he hoped, would cheer her up, eventually deciding on some light red carnations. When his mother was finally awake, he joined her and his other mother in their room, sharing the food Emma had made, telling Regina stories about his week. He gave her the flowers after she had eaten and hugged her tightly, causing tears to come to her eyes and she had apologised in that moment to her son and soon-to-be wife for her behaviour recently.

Later that afternoon Regina had told them both to get in the car without telling them where they were going and they drove in silence for five minutes before Emma spoke. "Gina… babe… listen we know you're tired but if we did something to make you mad… you can tell us and we can try to fix it."

It was a good job they had stopped at traffic lights because tears sprang to her eyes once again, and she turned to her family, guilt causing her stomach to knot. She tried to speak but the light changed and a horn blared, leaving the brunette to turn in her seat and try to formulate a response to the two people she loved most in the world. It hurt her that they thought she was mad at them when they had not only been so nice to her but had put up with her shit recently. Emma and Henry had a muttered conversation over the blondes shoulder and didn't notice that they had pulled up outside the movie theatres in Storybrooke. It was then that Regina turned to face them again, wiping the tears that had fallen.

"I… just wanted to do something nice to show how much I love and appreciate you both. I know we cannot do much lately with everything going on but… Wonder Woman is showing and I know you two have been dying to see this movie since it was released..." She sniffled and the younger two frowned, not realising or understanding what was going on with the matriarch of the family. Emma laid her hand on her girlfriend's knee, turning to Henry to hand him a bill, telling him to go and buy whatever snacks he wanted and snacks for his mothers, telling him to wait inside and they would be in soon to buy the tickets. When he was out of the car, Emma turned more fully towards Regina and took both of her hands.

"Baby, I don't know what is going on with you, and if you are not ready to share then that is fine. Henry and I… we understand that it hasn't been easy for you either and we're not going to rush you to get used to this. We love you, and that will never change, ok?" The usually strong and secure woman nodded, a heartbroken look on her face. When they got out of the car, the physically strong blonde tugged the smaller woman into her arms, hugging and holding her until she had calmed down. Before long they were inside, tickets purchased and Henry sat three rows in front of them with his red vines and root beer, a rare treat that Regina had okayed.

Emma had cheered the woman up, at least temporarily by sitting them in the corner, buying her her favourite candy and keeping their fingers tightly linked. It was kind of a date, and Emma knew Regina had not seen the trailer and so did not know what to expect. Emma had initially wanted to take Regina to see this movie, if only to point out Gal Gadot in a tight superhero costume, but now she just wanted Regina to enjoy herself. And when they left the theatre a couple of hours later, with Henry talking excitedly about the movie, the brunette was smiling and it didn't seem forced.

With all the snacks they had eaten, Regina expected that they would not want dinner, clearly forgetting she was living with a teenager and a woman who ate everything she came across. Emma did not want Regina to cook and so ordered Thai, the local restaurant aware of their order. She was glad that Henry was a teenager, and was content to just lock himself in his room for the evening, playing video games or surfing the web, knowing he would do so if she asked, because she wanted to give his other mother a relaxing evening.

After they had eaten, she ran a bath for the stressed-out woman, mixing essential oils to create the perfect scent, adding some flower petals among the bubbles, lighting some candles. When the woman was settled in the bath, she go the foot spa from the spare room and searched through Regina's nail polish selection. She found the other things she was looking for and set them up in the barely used room that contained comfortable sofas and a vintage record player. There was no modern electronics and Regina kept it as a room for when she wanted to get away from the modern world, when she was missing her old life, or aspects of that life at least.

When Emma heard movement upstairs, she grabbed the robe she had been warming and took it to the bathroom, pausing inside the door as she observed her fiancée standing in the tub, drip-drying as the water drained. She shook her head to clear it, passing the robe over, almost pouting as she brunette covered up. Regina did not know what Emma was up to, but happily took her hand when she offered it, slipping on the house shoes that were waiting by the door. The pair walked hand in hand to the quiet room and Regina was surprised to see the set-up, candles lit, the light low and music playing, with things set up so she could pamper the older woman.

Regina almost started with the tears for the third time that day, but Emma sensed it and tickled her, the tears turning to laughter, her amused watch of her partner turning to one of adoration. "What did you do, you crazy woman?" Emma laughed freely and pulled Regina closer again, her hands sliding down her back to her hips and lower, leaning in for a kiss. She knew they couldn't go too far, their teenager was still in the house and could walk in on them at any moment, but feeling the woman she'd had a crush on for so long wearing only a thin robe was doing things to her.

After another quick kiss she pulled away, leading Regina over to the sofa where she was planning her pampering. She set the foot spa on, waiting for it to warm while she pulled out the face packs she'd ordered. She'd searched for organic items only and found a nice company that created all sorts of health and beauty products, purchasing things she knew Regina would enjoy. She put one on too, and the two sat there chatting about the movie which led to a friendly debate about Marvel vs DC and about their wedding plans. Regina was relaxed and was now content, Emma happier now that Regina was smiling. Their face packs were drying in patches and Regina kept twitching as she felt the areas of tightness where it had dried. Emma had stared at the woman, unsure about how she had gotten so lucky and the brunette would have blushed if her face wasn't covered in mud. Instead she winked at the blonde and Emma actually did blush, her clavicle and ears turning red as she lunged forward to kiss her again, unable to stop herself, knocking the foot spa full of water in her rush, so a little spilled with her clumsiness.

It was then she heard one of her favourite sounds in the world, first a giggle, then a loud, free laugh, one that was unrestrained from the love of her life. She shook her head and moved the foot spa back to where it was, placing the brunette's feet inside. For the next hour, the two giggled and talked while Emma gave her a foot massage and a pedicure, taking a break only to eat some ice cream, something which Regina chose, surprising Emma. After they had eaten, in the kitchen being the one request from the mayor, Emma lifted the smaller woman in her arms and carried her to their bedroom, the last part of the evening being a proper massage, with professional type oils. It was something that Emma had picked up in Boston and had rarely demonstrated her skills to anyone, but with everything that Regina had been through, she knew it would help.

She lay the woman on the bed, passing her a towel which she situated after she lay face down on the bed, her head resting on her arms above her. Emma took her time, paying less attention to her feet due to earlier, moving up her legs to her back. The blonde had changed earlier that evening and she was wearing her usual vest top and sleep shorts and seemed to be more relaxed herself simply knowing that Regina was. Regina was so relaxed she was almost falling asleep until Emma reached her shoulders, and the lean woman shifted, straddling the brunette to enable her to massage her shoulders. The older woman woke quickly after that and she only managed to wait five minutes before she twisted under the blonde, pulling her down to her level, effectively putting an end to the massage. It took a few minutes for Emma to remember Henry was across the hall, and detached herself from the other for just long enough to sit and put a silencing spell around the room, quickly falling back into the arms of her true love.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm actually pretty happy with how this one turned out. I hope it tides you over until I'm able to update again.**


	91. June 5th

**I figured a few shorter chapters to move it on wouldn't be a bad thing. I read back the last 30 or so chapters and realised a lot of them were like 500 words, so I do not know why I was pressurising myself to write 2000 for a chapter.**

* * *

 **June 5** **th** **2017**

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 05/06/17 09:04

Subject: Yesterday

 _Emma, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. It was perfect, you are perfect._

 _I know I've been a little… evil… lately but I am working on it. We have a few things to discuss and I know we are both busy today, so I was hoping we could get the business items out of the way so that you, Henry and I can have a family dinner tonight._

 _Firstly, the reports that were submitted regarding the incident at the grocery store are incomplete. I know what happened and therefore you need to rewrite them covering every detail please._

 _Secondly, Henry has been asking about Buddy… my friend at the stables has a little girl who has fallen in love with the dog, and as they have been caring for him for the past two months, I advised him that if he wishes he can keep the dog. With Henry getting busier at the next academic year and us working full time, it's probably the best thing for him, we can't give him the time he needs._

 _Also… I figured we could ask your mother to be our wedding planner; that is, if you don't mind, and if you think she would want to… I was speaking to Ms Lucas in the diner this morning and she advised that Snow has been struggling lately, with your health scare and with the schools closing for the summer soon, she doesn't have a great deal to do. Let me know what you think._

 _One more piece of important business Miss Swan…_

 _I love you._

 _Gina._

x x x

Emma had just logged onto her computer when the email box pinged and Emma could not help but grin as she read the email. She had been woken early by the brunette who had wanted to continue their activities from the night before, and they had enjoyed each other's companies until the alarm rang at 6:30 when they both got up, showering together before they dressed separately and made their way downstairs. Emma had made Henry some breakfast while Regina had kissed her son goodbye and headed to Granny's to get a decent coffee before her early breakfast meeting. Emma had gone to see her parents briefly before making her way into the office to relieve the night shift. With an amused shake of her head, she pressed reply, wanting to respond to all the points Regina had mentioned.

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 05/06/17 09:11

Subject: Re: Yesterday

 _Hey baby._

 _I agree, yesterday was perfect. And dinner with you and our boy tonight sounds… well, perfect._

 _*sigh* Gina, if you know what happened, why exactly do I have to write it all out on paper? The files are not going anywhere except the towns archives. Why would I write down on paper that I used magic to arrest someone who was pointing a gun at me?_

 _I agree about Buddy… he's a cute little dog but we don't have time for him and at least at the stables he has room to run around, and has a little kid to play with. Maybe we can get a pet when we have more time to care for one?_

 _As for the wedding planner. If my mom wants to plan it, I say we let her. If you're really ok with that. I know what you're like around her sometimes and… Gina she'll drive you insane if you let her. It will mean we don't have to lift a finger though… she will do everything._

 _Can we have that teriyaki salmon dish you do? With the noodles? I'll make dessert!_

 _I have that course for the rest of the day and I'll be out of range, so I'll talk to you later._

 _Yours, Emma._

X X X

From: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

To: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

Date: 05/06/17 12:54

Subject: Less of your sass please

 _Miss Swan_

 _You will do the reports that I ask for because I am the mayor and am effectively your boss. That man threatened my soul mate and risked my happiness so you will fill in the paperwork, sans magic, and but with the threat to an officer of the state, the report will be sent to Portland and that man will be prosecuted. Do not test me on this Emma._

 _Yes, I am happy to cook the salmon. Maybe we should invite your parents around so we can ask your mother tonight._

 _Be safe please my love._

 _Gina._

x x x

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 05/06/17 16:01

Subject: But Ginaaaaaaaa

 _Gina,_

 _No. You said dinner was just for me you and the kid, I'm not letting my parents' crash._

 _Maybe tomorrow. I'll cook something._

 _How was your meeting?_

 _I might be a little late tonight, maybe 6 ish. We have a new hire and I have to train them in the basics._

 _Love you! Em._

Regina had got called into an emergency meeting after she'd sent her last email and one had led to another, meaning she only saw Emma's reply when she was due to go home around five. She decided not to reply, instead went straight home and got a start on dinner, deciding to also bake a pavlova for dessert, knowing it was Henry's favourite. He got home while she was cooking and set the table, deciding to sit with her, reading aloud his favourite of the Lord of the Rings series.

Emma returned as Regina was pulling out the salmon from the oven, announcing her entrance loudly in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh my god that smells fucking divine!" Henry snickered as his other mother turned to glare at his biological one, shaking his head at her reprimand for the language. Emma raised her brow in the direction of her son and within a few strides had her fiancée wrapped in her arms, breathing her in as she kissed the soft skin of her shoulder.

"I have to say Madam Mayor, you smell even more fucking divine." She scrunched up her nose cutely and took a deep breath in, pretending to sniff the brunette. Henry made exaggerated gagging noises and laughed as Regina pushed Emma away, rolling her eyes. She held on to the jacket Emma was wearing, the hideous red one that she actually loved, and pulled her close to her again, kissing her soundly. She wanted to glare, but the little grin on Emma's face as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, sliding her hands under her shirt caused her to blusher loves hands caress the skin of her back. They were stood close together, ignoring Henry's muttering behind them, the smaller woman looking up at the younger with adoration, with the wink that came from the blonde causing her to shiver. She mouthed her love to the sheriff and snuggled closer as the sheriff said it back. She could not wait for the day they would be standing together in front of all their friends and family and professing their love to each other out loud.

* * *

 **Just short and fluffy, cos I had time to write after my surgery yesterday. I'm trying to work out how to move this on to the ending I had planned for it. It's getting there.**


	92. June 6th

**Part of a speech taken from The Good Witch S4 (sorry if that's any spoilers for any of you). And kind of taken from a tumblr post prompt on a SQ ffn fb group. (No copyright for any of it or whatever). Shorter and fluffier and had to post.**

* * *

 **June 6** **th** **2017**

The next day passed quickly, and Emma left early to get dinner started. She and Regina had called Snow and David the night before and invited them round for dinner, both women surprised at the speed at which the couple had accepted. Work had been quiet and so it was easy for her to go to the grocery store on her lunch break and then leave early when Mulan arrived, stopping at the mayor's office first to deliver the flowers she'd picked up just because.

When Regina had arrived home she had been shooed out of the kitchen, Emma handing her a glass of wine and kissing her cheek and when the Charming's had arrived she sent Henry in to where his mother was to entertain the couple.

Half an hour later she'd called the family in, Regina at the head of the table, Snow and herself on either side, with their husband and son next to the respective women and they had tucked in to Thai chicken with an apple and mango salad with jasmine rice, a new recipe she'd seen and wanted to try. She had made dessert as well but was keeping it a secret until the end of the meal, wanting to surprise both her mother and her fiancée.

The family talked generally during the meal, the adults drinking wine, with Emma and Henry drinking juice and Regina helped clear the plates as Emma grabbed the dessert. Hidden in the kitchen for a moment, the taller woman took the shorter woman in her arms.

"Last chance to back out Gina… once she's got her hands on this wedding, there's no going back… She'll be a complete… wedding-zilla…" Emma frowned at herself as Regina chuckled, both trying to think of the right word.

"The one thing I want most in the world is to marry you Miss Swan. If your mother can plan a wedding that we would both love, if it would make her happy, then I'm more than happy to allow her to run riot and go crazy." Emma tried to hold back a laugh and failed, tilting her head down for a kiss before she made her way to the fridge to get the desert. She poured the heated sauce from the pan into a jar and carried the chocolate baked Alaska through to the dining room, setting it in front of Regina and Snow. She grinned as she saw them both react the same way at seeing their favourite dessert.

When everyone had been served and drinks had been refilled, Emma reached out for Regina's hand, and they both turned to look at Snow, addressing her at the same time.

"Mom?"

"Snow?"

The younger brunette looked between the two, not sure whether to be worried or not. The smile on their faces said not.

"Mom, we were wondering…"

"…Well, it's really if you wanted to…" The pair talked in turns, looking at each other with a smile.

"…You don't have to, but we were thinking…"

"… That maybe you'd like to help us plan our wedding." They could see Mary Margaret's smile grow as they talked, and Emma squeezed Regina's hand.

"… Or if not help us… plan the whole thing."

Emma looked at Henry and to David, seeing them grinning at the interaction and Regina was looking at Snow who seemed to be ready to burst.

"Oh wow, I would LOVE to help. I already have so many ideas. I was kind of hoping you'd ask. I have a binder at home just in case you wanted some assistance… I was thinking it could be…" David and Henry laughed at the look of almost instant regret on Regina's face as Emma squeezed her hand again, coughing loudly to interrupt the woman's' rambling.

"That's great mom, maybe we can discuss it more at the weekend. You can have…" She paused to look at Regina who nodded. "Free rein over almost everything, but we choose the date and we choose what we wear."

Regina nodded, looking suddenly serious. "Crap, I have to find a dress… White is not my colour." She rolled her eyes at Henry's giggle and pouted at Emma who raised their joint hands and kissed it, winking at the older woman.

"You can wear jeans and a t-shirt and still be the most beautiful bride ever." This time the brunette rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

"I am not going to wear jeans and a t-shirt." She raised her brow at Emma's childish grin.

"Can I wear jeans and a t-shirt?" At the comment, both Regina and Snow looked horrified.

"No." Regina looked serious, her face not breaking into a smile until Emma laughed loudly and leaned across the table to kiss her.

"I'm glad I asked then, before I showed up on the day…" The table all laughed at that and went back to eating their desserts. Regina surveyed the table in turn, a warm feeling in her chest that her fiancée's parents accepted her so much that they would be willing to be so involved in the wedding. She couldn't wait for the day she could officially count them all as her proper family.

* * *

 **You guys have to let me know if this is too much fluff. There is plenty of angst to come but I want to keep it fluffy while I can.**


	93. June 9th

**So today I finished my dissertation. (Finished but did not submit, that is tomorrows job). I sat around and watched like 8 episodes of Grey's Anatomy before I decided to see if I could write anything and this happened. Angsty (cos some people like it) but you know me. Can't hold off on the fluff for long. Based off a prompt from Tumblr from forbiddenfruitsq.**

* * *

 **June 9** **th** **2017**

"No"

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no."

"Well I say yes."

"Well I say no, and that is final!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Emma this is not up for discussion."

Emma clenched her fists and stood from where she had been sat, on the arm of the chair behind Regina's desk. "You cannot be serious? I am a grown ass adult Regina. I can make my own decisions." She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists, willing herself to calm down before she stormed out.

Regina watched her partner closely, seeing the clenched fists, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, seeing the angry flush on her neck and she rolled her eyes. "I think that response alone demonstrates that you are not fully an adult Miss Swan. I really don't see what you are finding so hard to understand. You are not getting a motorcycle."

"What you don't seem to understand, Madam Mayor, is that I am not asking for your permission!" Regina heard the sneer in Emma's voice at the title and she bit back the hurt she felt, the tightening in her throat and stood herself, facing Emma.

"If you _dare_ get a motorcycle Emma, you will be getting out of my house and finding someplace else to live!" Emma closed her eyes, feeling the heat rising in her chest.

"I'll send you my forwarding address for my post." She turned and left, not wanting to say anything further. She loved her fiancée, and deep down she knew why she was saying no to her getting a bike, so she did not want to say anything she would regret. They'd been in a happy little love bubble for the past week ish and she knew that with the wedding stress, both of their work loads and their conflicting personalities, they were about due for a fight.

Regina cringed as the door slammed behind the blonde and she allowed herself to feel everything she had been holding back during their conversation for thirty seconds before she sat back down, turning back to her emails, the lunch that Emma had bought for her discarded on the desk next to her.

She managed to get through two of the thirty eight emails she had left in her inbox before she had to stop, the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach preventing her from being able to concentrate. For the first time in a long time, she did not know what the right thing to do would be, follow after her girlfriend or let her cool off and find her later. It was the risk that she would not be able to find her later that caused her to log off her laptop and pack it up, telling her assistant she was unwell and would be working from home, inviting him to leave when he had finished reformatting her diary up until the end of July.

She didn't know where to go first. She knew Emma was supposed to be working, but she also knew that she liked to go down to the docks, or to where Henry's old castle used to be to think. When she got in her car though, she felt something pulling her home.

When she got home, the ajar front door filled her with panic and she internally thanked whoever was up there that Emma and Henry weren't home. She parked her Mercedes quickly and was in the house in a matter of moments, stepping out of her heels in the entranceway so she could sneak in quietly. Noise from the ceiling above her made her conjure a fireball ready to attack the intruder inside her home and made her way up to her bedroom, where the noise was coming from.

Her fireball was extinguished quickly when she looked into the open door of her bedroom and saw her future wife packing a bag. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she stepped inside, announcing her presence to the blonde.

"Emma… what are you doing?"

Emma didn't react, instead she ignored the brunette and carried on packing, taking her favourite leather from the hanger in the closet, attempting to fold it neatly.

"Emma, stop…" She held her hand out, her magic stopping Emma from being able to do anything except turn to face her.

"Do not do that Regina. Do NOT use your magic against me, we have discussed this before!"

Unwillingly, Regina released her grip, reaching out her hand without touching her. "Emma, please, we need to talk. Don't go…"

"I think you made your feelings rather clear madam mayor. You don't trust me to make my own decisions, you don't value my part in your life, in your home. Why would I stay?"

Regina stood, wanting to reach out and pull her fiancée into her arms, unsure what to say. She didn't want to say anything wrong and so opened and closed her mouth with a snap.

"Emma this is your home, this is your family." Regina caught the look of vulnerability that flashed in her partners' eyes and this time she did step forward, reaching out to lay her hand on her arm. "We love you, we need you. I need you…"

Emma's eyes hardened as she seemed to be looking past Regina. "You decided this for us Regina. You do not think of this as our home. When you decide to finally treat me as an equal adult in this relationship then I'll think about coming back."

The thought of Emma leaving, of her actually walking out didn't make Regina scared, it made her angry. Everyone she ever loved left her in one way or another, and it appeared that it was time for Emma to leave. The once Evil Queen clenched her fists to try and calm herself down, much like Emma had done earlier and turned around for a moment, trying to work out how to respond to the woman.

"Well if that is what you really want Miss Swan, feel free to take what you need and I can pack the rest of your things. You don't even need to talk to me, I'm sure Henry or your parents would be happy to pass on your new address." Emma's insides clenched at the thought that Henry would once again be disrupted but didn't show it, not allowing herself to cry in front of Regina. "I also think it would be better for us to converse only about Henry for the foreseeable…" She knew she would regret her next words but for some reason she could not stop herself from saying them. "Though if you do leave, I will have to tell him exactly why his ma has left us, has ran away, again."

The room was silent for a moment, Emma staring at Regina in shock. "I… You… What…?" She turned back to her packing for a moment before facing her girlfriend (or were they ex's now?) again. "I want a divorce!"

Regina sneered, and for a second, Emma was reminded of the evil queen. "We're not even married!"

"And whose fault is that?!" Emma found herself yelling a reply that didn't really make sense.

The two were glaring at each other, the air surrounding them tense and angry. They had not fought like this in so long and neither of them could really explain why this had turned into a fight at all. They were both too angry to back down, but they both knew deep down they would both do what they needed to fix it. They both thought they would be able to make the other come to a compromise. But also, they both knew that they were stubborn, and neither of them wanted to be the first to back down.

When Regina didn't reply, Emma sighed, seemingly shrinking into herself, an action that Regina had not seen in so long. She was silent as she grabbed her phone, shoving her jacket and charger into the bag, zipping it up. Regina was silent as the love of her life pushed past her and walked downstairs, slamming the front door behind her as she left. Regina remained silent as she stood still, numb, not sure what had happened or why, and not sure how she would fix it.

* * *

 **Help me celebrate finishing my masters degree with a review? :')**


	94. June 10th

**So I submitted today and I am officially done with my master's degree! I want to say get used to more frequent updates from me, but I don't want to promise something I'm not sure will happen. I will try though. This chapter was based off a CatanaComics picture (you can see which one on my insta page).**

* * *

 **June 10** **th** **2017**

Regina had called and text Emma thirty four times over the next number of hours. The first number of calls had gone ignored, and she'd hung up only to try again. After a few hours of her texts being read, her phone calls being seen but not answered, she began to leave voicemails asking Emma to come home or tell her where she is. She'd stayed awake all night, calling or texting her every half hour waiting for a response. She'd got out of bed before dawn and emailed her assistant a list of things she needed him to do while she was working from home again. She also made a mental note to give him a pay rise.

When Henry woke up he informed his mother that his ma was staying with her parents temporarily and when she apologised to him for what was going on he had simply shrugged and laughed, informing her that he knew they'd be back to normal and being gross soon enough, and that he wasn't worried. That had helped the brunette for ten minutes until she had received a text from Emma, simply stating 'leave me alone'. When Henry was safely at his friends house and Regina had contacted the station and found out that Emma was not working that day, she poofed herself over to the loft, knocking quietly on the door.

David answered, biting into a piece of toast, looking at his phone before he looked up at the visitor. "Oh hey Regina, how's it going?" Regina frowned, unsure what was going on. She had figured that Emma had spent the night telling her parents how rude she had been, what she had said etc. and that they would be annoyed with or ignoring her like Emma was.

"Uhm…" She paused, not used to what she was feeling, which was, undignified, to say the least. "Hi David, yeah, I was looking for Emma. She won't answer my calls. I… overreacted yesterday and…" David chuckled, interrupting her explanation.

"I don't think Snow would appreciate you saying that, she had a similar reaction to yourself and Emma has been sulking in her room ever since. I think she expected us to back her up but why she thought her mother would be happy with her riding one of those 'donor cycles'…" He made air quotes with a grin. "… then she is not as smart as we would like to think she is." Regina giggled as he rolled his eyes at his wife and daughter's behaviours. Mary Margaret had recently started watching Grey's Anatomy and was getting obsessed, much to the chagrin of David. "Come in Regina, Snow made breakfast." He held the door open wider for her to enter, offering an awkward one armed hug. Regina relaxed, now she was aware that David wasn't going to run her through with his sword, and that Snow would not be ready to shoot her.

She only became aware at the mention of food that she had not eaten anything since the few bites of lunch that she'd eaten the previous day, before her fight with Emma. She smiled gratefully as Mary Margaret handed her a plate of French toast and berries, having heard most of the conversation between her husband and ex-mother-in-law. Regina sat at the table, stabbing the toast with her fork before David placed a cup of coffee in front of her. She grasped the mug she recognised as Emma's in both hands, the physical heat doing nothing to warm the numb feeling she'd had in her chest since Emma had walked out. The couple stood together at the sink, watching the woman who'd once tried to kill them, sad and contemplative at their table, having one of their silent conversations while the older woman sipped at her coffee.

"You know Regina… Emma is in her room if you want to go and speak to her. She'll probably be pouting because we've had to explain to her how her response to your perfectly reasonable reaction was ridiculous and how she cannot keep run ing away when things do not go her way." Mary Margaret was serious as she was speaking, but couldn't help but smirk at the end, glancing up at David. "It's great that we still get to lecture her at over 30 years old…" David shook his head, grinning adoringly at his wife and Regina had to look away, unable or unwilling to look at a couple so much in love when she felt her relationship was damaged beyond repair. With a nod to the pair she stood and made her way up the stairs, knocking quietly on the closed door to Emma's room.

"Emma, can I come in?" When there was no response, she knocked again a little harder. "Please darling, we need to talk, I know I am in no position to tell you what you can and can't do..." She tried one more time, not wanting to annoy the blonde more than she no doubt already had. "I've tried calling you, you know if you just spoke to me and told me to, I'd go away…" She figured either Emma would ignore her thereby giving her permission to keep knocking, or she would tell her to go away, and at least then they'd be speaking. When no words were spoken, no noises were made, no non-verbal communications were attempted, the brunette sighed, leaning her forehead against the door, speaking quietly, so the couple downstairs could not hear, her hand resting level to her face, flat against the wood. "I'm so sorry Emma… I love you… please don't let it end like this."

She waited for thirty more seconds, hoping that Emma would just be being stubborn, that she would wait as long as possible and then open the door and allow her inside. When that didn't happen, she turned dejectedly and made her way downstairs. She was planning to just leave, go home and wait to see if Emma would make her way back there but was stopped by David and Snow both stood at the door with their arms folded.

"That went well." Regina raised her eyebrow at Mary Margaret's sarcastic comment.

"I can't make her speak to me. You know that better than anyone." The younger brunette rolled her eyes, looking to David for assistance. He nodded at her once and unfolded his arms, wrapping one around his wife's shoulders.

"Okay listen. We know how much you love Emma, it is not difficult to see. And we know you will do absolutely anything to protect your family; that much is evident. So picture this Regina. You apologise to Emma. You tell her what she wants to hear and, although you're not happy about it, you don't argue when she buys a motorcycle. She is happy and that means you are happy. Then one day, she is in an accident. She's seriously injured. Maybe she even dies…" Regina was horrified at the images her mind was conjuring at the words ad she didn't notice the same look in Mary Margaret's eyes as she clearly considered the same thing. She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat as David continued. "You're left to tell Henry, to face his questions, to raise him by yourself once again. You never get to see her again, hear her laugh, hold her hand, all because one of her moods made you change your mind and allow her to buy a death trap." Regina's stomach rolled and she barely made it into the bathroom in time before the image of a life without Emma made her sick. She barely heard Mary Margaret thump David for what he had said, probably scarring both women for a long time.

The deputy sheriff gave the older woman a few moments to pull herself together before he knocked on the door that had closed behind her. "I know that that was a bit dramatic Regina, but you two have gone through too much for this to be the thing that breaks you up. You do not need to apologise for having strong reaction to a dangerous decision. You go in there and you make her talk to you. She cannot keep doing this, she is an adult, with a family. Now get her out of here and take her home." He smiled lightly at the end, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Regina could only give a terse nod, before she went back up, the image of her true love dead steeling her resolve. She knocked loudly twice.

"I'm coming in Miss Swan, you better be decent!"

She closed her eyes, holding her palm up to the handle, hearing the lock click open, and made her way inside, seeing Emma sat in the centre of her bed, her eyes red-rimmed, a blanket wrapped around her legs. She didn't look up at the intrusion and neither of them spoke for a moment.

Regina took a deep breath and stepped closer to the bed, trying to work out what the best thing to say would be. "I know you're mad. Just know that I love you very much, and I want nothing more than your safety and happiness." She decided that was succinct enough and knelt on the bed, wrapping her arms around Emma from behind. She wanted to keep it calm but she could not keep the images out of her head, and needed some kind of physical contact.

Emma didn't move, and she didn't say anything, so Regina, figuring she'd done all she could at that time, kissed her cheek and stood up, turning to leave.

"More!" The tone was sarky but Regina could hear the sadness in her voice, it made her turn around and climb back on the bed next to the blonde. She pulled her into her arms and they sat in silence for a few minutes. It was Emma that broke the silence, and it made Regina hug her tighter. "I heard what my dad said… I couldn't even picture it if it were the other way around… I understand Gina. I won't be buying a bike." The brunette nodded, not letting her girlfriend go. The numb feeling she had was slowly starting to go, but she decided she would continue sitting there, holding her for as long as she needed. Just in case.


	95. June 17th

**So this is 3 chapters in less than 35 hours. Are you proud of me? I started writing this one about half an hour after I posted the last one last night but then my wifi went down and and I couldn't post it. Then I slept for a couple of hours and then added something to it. You can see the two pictures that prompted this chapter on my insta.**

* * *

 **June 17** **th** **2017**

It had taken a few days for everything to get back to normal with the couple, but soon they were back to being an overly romantic (and overly nauseating in Henry's opinion) couple who were planning their wedding. They had decided to forget about the previous weekend where Emma had not been living at home, and the pair had been trying to get back into the roll of things.

Regina had been particularly attentive during the days, texting to check in on the blonde when she was at work, asking if she needed anything, making sure she was eating. For the latter half of the week, the role had been reversed at night time. Regina had started suffering from nightmares, something which she had self-diagnosed (and which had been backed up by Mary Margaret) as stress related. She had woken Emma up on the Tuesday with her tossing and turning and had apologised, both of them falling back to sleep quickly. On the Wednesday she had woken herself up crying, when Emma had been up and in the bathroom. It had taken a few minutes, but Emma had held Regina tightly until she'd fallen asleep, the blonde following behind not long after.

On Thursday, Regina had woken up screaming. Emma had somehow expected nightmares and so was ready for it. She stroked her hair and whispered quietly to her, making sure the brunette knew she was not alone. The woman had been talking in her sleep, and Emma knew she was thinking about the previous weekend, the thought of Emma leaving, of not being part of her life anymore had obviously affected her more than she thought. Emma had spent time making sure her fiancée knew that she was not getting a bike, that she would not be reckless and that she would always be there for Regina. Neither of them slept well that night, and it was beginning to affect them both.

They'd had a family evening together on the Friday. Snow and David had joined them with Neal and Henry had chosen a board game, David had chosen the movie, and the three women had cooked together. While Emma was out of the room, Regina had asked David to make sure that Emma's shift the next day was covered, by him or anyone else, as she wanted them both to take the day off to catch up on some much needed rest. David had quickly agreed, noticing when they had first arrived at the house that both the women looked tired.

They'd played the game while dinner was cooking and watched a movie after it, and it was around 9pm that Henry announced he would be spending the night with his grandparents (he checked with them first) and his mothers' hugged him goodnight as he followed the other couple out of the door.

The pair used the opportunity of a teen free house to spend a little quality time together, both of them exhausted but both of them wanting to delay sleep as long as possible. They showered together, the only intimacy they shared being when Emma washed Regina's hair. They sat together on their bed, Regina allowing herself to be completely vulnerable with her partner as Emma towel dried her hair and massaged her scalp before braiding her hair. She wanted to make sure that Regina was completely relaxed and hopefully ready to sleep.

They were both in bed before 11. Emma had picked up Regina's tablet and chosen a movie on Netflix that had been playing only for about ten minutes before the brunette fell asleep. Emma continued to watch, rubbing her hand up and down her fiancée's back while she slept. It had been a weird week. The past weekend had been a massive overreaction from both of them and Regina had been more affected than she should have been and it was not something that Emma could explain. When the brunette started muttering in her sleep, the blonde turned the movie off and slid properly into bed, allowing Regina to reposition herself so she was comfortable.

The taller of the two lay facing her girlfriend, stroking her cheek, or arm, or hip whenever Regina's face changed and she looked troubled. It was not that she didn't want to sleep in order to keep an eye on Regina, it was that she physically couldn't fall asleep until she knew that her truelove would be ok.

After a few minutes of constant reassuring, Regina seemingly relaxed, and rolled onto her back in her sleep. Emma took that opportunity to lie on her back, hoping that sleep would soon claim her. However she remained awake, staring at the ceiling for at least half an hour before there was any kind of noise or movement from the mayor.

Emma could tell by her breathing that Regina was sleeping quite deeply and so figured she would be able to finally fall asleep, but when that didn't come, she turned back onto her side, watching the woman she loved. She was smiling in her sleep and she turned and reached her arm out as if she was seeking Emma. Emma hummed quietly as Regina moved closer to her in her sleep, her arm going around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer in her sleep. Emma relaxed into her hold, wrapping her own arms around the other woman. She snugged in close, leaning so her head was resting on Regina's shoulder. She closed her eyes, hoping she would drift off, her eyes shooting open as she heard Regina whisper.

"I want to murder you."

Emma shifted backwards, out of Regina's arms, so fast she nearly ended up on the floor. It scared her a little how lovingly her future wife had whispered that, and she tried not to freak at the serene smile that she was wearing. She sat up, tucking a lock of Regina's hair behind her ear, gliding her knuckles down her cheek. Her next whisper was a little louder. "I love you Emma." Emma chuckled despite herself and lay back down, pulling her close. For some reason it was easy to fall asleep.

Her sleep the past week hadn't been great. Some days she hadn't slept for long but it was good. Other days it was long but interrupted. When her brain had finally allowed her to sleep, it had been good. She just needed it to be long. Unfortunately, Regina had other ideas.

For the first time in a week, Regina had slept well. She'd had some strange dreams, one of which involved Emma in a very compromising position and she'd woken wanting to spend some quality time with her fiancée. She'd seen Emma sleeping next to her, but she was unable to control herself after her strange dreams.

"Emmaaaaa" She sang softly, not wanting to scare the woman. "It's time to wake up."

Emma had quickly become attuned to the woman since they'd been together and was in the early stages of waking when her girlfriends voice made her groan sleepily. "Five more minutes…" She blindly reached out, wanting to pull Regina into her arms and sleep for a little longer. Regina grinned wickedly, and summoned a fireball, tickling the woman in the ribs with her other hand.

"Maybe you misheard me."

Emma could hear the mischief in her voice and was trying to hold back a laugh as she opened her eyes, seeing Regina grinning at her salaciously. It took Emma less than a second to jump up quickly, straddling Regina's waist as she extinguished the fireball with her own magic, distracting the brunette from any further magic when she captured her lips. She was gonna have some fun with the mayor, and was thinking of interesting ways she could get the woman to tell her what she had been dreaming about, making the most of their day off work and the empty house.

* * *

 **Ok clearly I should spend more time proofreading before I post. O_O**


	96. June 18th

**1\. The text is sent from the name as it is saved in the others phone. B. I have not used text in a while and as I was editing earlier, I figured I should bring it back. Thirdly, can you tell there is no real plan for this story? I am literally just writing what I feel like, if it fits or even kind of fits. There is a very sparse plan, the rest is just prompts, or random ideas. I know it doesn't always flow. I don't really care, it is a drabble after all.**

* * *

 **June 18** **th** **2017**

 _Emma: I hate this._

 _Gina: Emma, you've been out an hour, you need to give it a chance._

 _Emma: Babe, you know I am not a dress person. And the fact that you told my mother she could help me, WITHOUT telling me… I'm not happy :(_

 _Gina: Emma, sweetheart, you agreed to let your mother plan this wedding…_

 _Emma: AND WE AGREED WE WOULD CHOOSE OUR OWN OUTFITS._

 _Emma: Sorry for yelling… don't stop texting me, I need a distraction from the horridious dresses your ex-step-daughter is pulling out._

 _Gina: How come she's my ex-step-daughter when she's being difficult but she's your mother when she's helping us save the town?_

 _Emma: Things this ugly could only have come from the old land Gina. Hold on, I'll show you…_

 _Gina: Ok, Emma, I believe you. That dress is foul. Just tell your mother you don't like any in that store and go to another._

 _Gina: And don't roll your eyes at me, I still need to go through this process myself! I'm pretty sure Snow will be picking out worse dresses for me, you know my favourite colour is black!_

 _Emma: Why couldn't you have gone with her first? At least then, if you'd picked a nice dress, she might let me wear a suit…_

 _Gina: Do you want to wear a suit?_

 _Emma: Does it matter? Everyone will be looking at you anyway. I don't know why you said no to me wearing jeans._

 _Gina: Emma, I know you are pouting. Stop it. And put your phone away, because your mother has just text me to tell me to stop distracting you._

x x x

 _Emma: It is done._

 _Gina: Why does it sound like you're frowning? Are you not happy? Listen, you can wear whatever you want Emma. If you want to wear jeans then I can't stop you._

 _Emma: No Gina, don't get huffy. I am happy with what I chose, and I think you will be too… I hope you will._

 _Gina: Well then I am happy that you have found something you like. I'm sure I will love whatever it is, simply because it is on you, and seeing you in it will mean that I am finally able to marry you._

 _Emma: Ok, no, that doesn't work for me. I am supposed to be the soppy, flirty one._

 _Emma: I cannot wait to be called your wife Gina, I cannot wait to be truly and irrevocably yours._

 _Gina: Well Miss Swan, you succeeded…_

x x x

 _Emma:_ _We're stopping for some lunch then we'll head back into town. You gonna be ok without me for a bit longer? ;)_

 _Gina: I survived without you for a number of years dear, another hour or two will be easy._

 _Emma: Wow, rude._

 _Gina: However, Miss Swan, if you ever disappear without warning, or for longer than is expected, I will not be impressed._

 _Emma: Don't worry baby, you're stuck with me for life. Especially after our wedding day. :P_

 _Gina: You say that like a threat, but I take it as a promise. :*_

 _Emma: Oh by the way. I got you some of those apple cinnamon pop tarts you like… I may have accidentally told Henry and he might accidentally be aware that not only do you eat pop tarts, you hide them from him so he cannot._

 _Gina: I swear, you are going the same way as your mother! You're gonna have me rethinking this whole marriage idea I swear._

 _Gina: Emma?_

 _Gina: Emma, stop pouting._

 _Gina: Emma dear, it was a joke._

 _Gina: Emma, I can't reach you or your mother. What is going on?_

 _Gina: I swear, if you don't call me this instant…!_

* * *

 **Tell me how much you hate it?**


	97. June 19th

**June 19** **th** **2017**

Regina stopped pacing long enough to press the answer button on her phone, ignoring the fact she did not recognise the number, knowing only that the caller was from Maine with the area code.

"Emma?!" She tried to school the panic from her voice but was unsuccessful, having not heard from her fiancé in over 12 hours. She had tried to call numerous times, even going so far as to call David to see if he had heard from his wife or daughter. She had been close to getting in her car and just driving around but held herself back, realising Emma was a grown adult and would call when she needed. When it had reached over 12 hours since she had last heard from her, she had begun to pace, now more concerned for her safety, than concerned she was mad at her.

"Chill Regina, jeez." Regina pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it, much as she would have done had Emma said that to her face. She heard a mumble through the speaker and put the phone back to her ear.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…"

"No, I heard what you said. Where the fuck are you?" She didn't like that living with Emma meant she had started cursing more, but she felt it was justified in this situation. "I have not heard from you for over half a day, please explain to me why exactly that is the case."

She growled under her breath as she heard Emma laugh on the other end of the line.

"Oh it's no big deal babe. After I got the dress, my mom and I went to get something to eat and when we got back we realised that my mom's phone was dead and that I'd left mine in the bridal store and so we had to wait until they opened and then it was dead too and my mom wanted to shop a bit more so…" She sighed loudly, and Regina couldn't help but smirk, knowing that Emma had suffered just a little bit being dragged around with her mother. "Anyway, I couldn't find any phones and I'd left my charger at home so I couldn't call."

Regina heard the finality in the blonde's voice and raised her brow, knowing she couldn't see her but still waiting for her to finish what was clearly not the end of the story.

"… and…?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"That could have only taken, what? Three hours? It's what, a 90 minute drive away, max? Why aren't you home?"

"Ah."

"Yes, ah. Where are you Miss Swan?"

"Well… uh… So we started to drive back and we may have had a minor accident."

"WHAT?!"

"Jeez, Regina… chill… It was minor. There was very little damage to the car, but we couldn't drive it anymore so it got towed to a mechanic but he can't get to it till the morning and then… well eventually we got to a hotel and I had a chance to call."

Regina had made her way into her study by this point and was refilling her cider glass. She had lots of questions about the accident, because it was obvious to anyone that she was hiding something, but she had missed her, and her focus was getting her home as soon as possible.

"Why didn't you just use magic to get home Emma? Your magic has been pretty strong for some weeks now… you could have come home to me hours ago." Emma could hear the vulnerability in Regina's voice, it wasn't something she heard often and only then did she remember their conversation earlier. She knew what she would be feeling if it was the other way around, and all she wanted was to be with her fiancé at that moment.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I was there with you. But I couldn't use magic.

"What Emma, why? Have you…"

"Relax babe, it's nothing like that… I'm outside Storybrooke. I don't have magic here. I meant to call earlier in case you were worried but I just let my phone die. We'll be up first thing to get the car sorted and I'll be home as soon as I can. Mary Margaret is gonna call David next and he'll cover my shift at the station so maybe you can take the afternoon off… I just want to spend some time with you."

"Emma I…" She may have been on her third glass of cider but she knew that something was not being said. "Please let me speak to your mother."

"Really Gina, are you kidding?"

"Now, please, Emma." Regina laughed lightly as Emma muttered quietly, and Regina could tell she was pouting.

"Fine, whatever, I love you." She handed the phone over before Regina could reply, and Regina told the empty air "I love you too."

She heard the phone change hands and Mary Margaret say 'one second' before the phone moved again and she heard the slightly distorted sound of Mary Margaret talking to Emma at the other side of the room.

"Emma, sweetheart, can you go and get some snacks from the machine down the hall? You can take my purse. Take your time, I'm gonna call David when I'm done talking to Regina." The phone moved through the air again and the mayor rolled her eyes as Mary Margaret waited for the door to close before she spoke.

"Hey Re…"

"No." Regina was tired, she had a headache and she missed her fiancé. She wanted the conversation to be over so she could go to sleep and when she woke up, she would be closer to seeing the aggravating blonde whose absence was causing her heart to ache. "Please… just tell me the truth. I don't trust her to tell me exactly what happened."

"Well… we were driving home, Emma was bugging me to speed up because she wanted to get home to you, and the other car came out of nowhere. Hit her side on. We're not waiting for repairs, we're waiting for the hire place to open, and the car was a write off." Regina could hear the concern in her ex-stepdaughters voice as she held back what she really wanted to say. "She was unconscious Regina… but all she ended up with is some cuts and bruises and a broken wrist…" Regina had gasped at the unconscious comment and was trying to hold herself back from getting in her car to go and pick them up. If she hadn't of had the wine with her dinner and the cider she would have been halfway there by now.

"I… Snow I…"

She was interrupted, only wanting to explain that she would be on her way if she could, but that she could not risk Emma being in the car while she was under the influence of alcohol.

"She'll be fine Regina… Her wrist will take a few weeks to heal but other than that… no lasting effects." It took all of Regina's effort to hold back the growl that was building in her chest. How did this happen? She simply went to look for a wedding dress and then ended up in a car accident. Why was everything going wrong?

"Just… please bring her home to me soon… and safely…"

"Please try not to worry Regina… I'm going to call David in a minute, and Emma and I will be back tomorrow. Get some sleep, it will all be ok." Regina could only sigh, muttering a goodbye to Snow when she offered one.

She made her way up to bed soon after, thoughts running through her mind about the car accident, about Emma being unconscious, her broken bones. She glanced at the clock as she slid into bed, pulling Emma's pillow into her arms. It marked just after 12:30am, and Regina figured it would be at least another 12 hours until she saw her true love again.

She tossed and turned, getting out of bed at the slightest noise to look outside, or to check her phone. She fell into a restless sleep just after 2am, the sleep she did get plagued with nightmares about everything her future wife had gone through.

The next time she looked at the clock, it read 4:07am and she had woken from the bed sinking beside her. She felt Emma slide in as close as she could to her, gently placing her casted arm on her waist. Regina turned quickly but carefully, delicately holding the blondes arm out of the way until she settled in a new position. She reached above her with her other arm, managing to grab one of her spare pillows and placed it on her side so Emma could rest her arm on it.

Only then did she look at her. The blonde had minor cuts and scrapes on her face and she looked worried, as if she thought Regina was going to rip her a new one. She also looked exhausted and so Regina pushed her anger and her upset to the side and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Emma's. No words were spoken, the way they both watched each other in silence said enough. Emma fell asleep first, and Regina waited until her breathing had evened before she manoeuvred them to a more sustainable position. She couldn't hold back as she lay her head on Emma's chest, falling asleep to the sound of her strong heartbeat.

* * *

 **Yes I know, something always seems to be going wrong with Em. However I didn't know this would happen until I started writing this chapter. It helped the move on and it can help the next bit. Bit of a time jump coming because I am like 15 months behind… (Maybe it can be explained by the fact that alongside binge-watching OUAT from the beginning, I have been doing the same to Grey's Anatomy, and just noticed recently how everything seems to go wrong with Meredith. Who knows.)**


	98. July 20th

**I'm not happy with this chapter but I didn't know how to fix it.**

* * *

 **July 20** **th** **2017**

Regina was frustrated and it wasn't just because Emma's wrist was still weak and healing. Yes, she was unable to reciprocate all the intimacy that Regina had been giving lately but it was more than that.

She was frustrated with the way Emma had been acting. She'd been secretive. Texting and giggling. Leaving the room when her phone rang. Secret meetings.

Of course Regina trusted her fiancée… at least, she wanted to. She knew that Emma would never cheat on her. Right?

The past month had been a mixture of emotions. Emma had been doing reduced duties at work while her broken wrist was healing, and as it was her dominant hand, they had gone four weeks with limited 'couple time'. Well, Regina had been giving, it was the reciprocation that was limited. She was frustrated both because Emma hadn't been really trying and, well… _physically_.

Emma was frustrating. It wasn't just that she hadn't been the best partner lately, and that she'd been home more but still doing little, it was that she was either really bad at being sneaky, which Regina doubted, or it was that she didn't care enough to hide her behaviour.

The final straw came when Emma had gone into work early while Regina had decided to work from home. She'd asked Henry to do some of the household chores that Emma had been neglecting but there were still some that needed doing and her paperwork load was small. She'd done all the housework in the morning and had been looking forward to her leftover lasagne for her lunch before she got into signing permits and billing businesses.

She opened the fridge, expecting to see her plate of lasagne in the middle, with an already prepared salad separately wrapped. She was surprised to see the bowl of salad still there next to a piece of paper and the tupperwared bacon mac and cheese that she had made especially for Emma's lunch. "Where the hell is my lunch?" She knew she was talking to herself and she knew where her lunch was, she just wasn't happy with the answer. With a huff she picked up the note seeing Emma's messy scrawl, which for some reason frustrated her more. _'Hey babe, thank you for the lasagne! P.S. I love you!'_ "Of course." She rolled her eyes, scrunching the note into a ball before throwing it back into the fridge, slamming the door shut. With a sigh she reopened the fridge, picking out the salad and the scrunched ball of paper, putting both the note and the saran wrap from the salad in the trash.

She was frustrated that Emma was so clearly taking her for granted. She was frustrated at herself that she had allowed the behaviour to go on for so long, but more so because she couldn't be mad at her fiancée for doing less with a broken wrist.

xxx

Emma returned from work a little after five, and Regina was waiting for her in her study. She had managed to finish all the paperwork she had waiting, as well as booking a plumber to sort out the bathroom she'd asked Emma to fix two weeks ago, liaising with Mary Margaret about some of the details she and Emma had discussed about their wedding, including the venue choices they agreed with and possible dates.

Regina heard the door close and stood from where she was cradling a glass of cider on the sofa, moving to the entryway as she heard Emma whisper.

"I just got home, so I have to go, Gina might overhear me. I'll call you tomorrow ok, or I'll meet you for lunch at Granny's." Regina watched as Emma giggled at the reply from the other end of the phone and hung up, turning quickly to make her way back into her office, where she quickly turned the stereo on and sat at her desk, pretending to look over some forms.

"Gina, baby, where you at?" Regina sat silently, pushing her glasses up her nose, knowing Emma would look for her until she found her. She was right, a minute later, she heard the blonde coming back down the stairs, heading towards where she was. "Babe, are you in here?" Regina cringed at the nickname, not sure whether her behaviour was fake, as Emma popped her head around the door, grinning widely. "There you are!" The brunette was not sure how to handle what she was feeling, not even sure what she was feeling and so decided to give Emma the benefit of the doubt and stood, accepting the one armed hug that Emma offered, smiling when she pulled out some flowers from behind her back.

It was forced and she was frustrated. It seemed more that Emma was feeling guilty rather than she wanted to surprise her fiancée. "Good evening Emma. How was your lunch?" Emma's eyes were bright as she grinned, perching on the side of Regina's desk.

"It was awesome Gina, you know how much I love your lasagne. Can we have it at our wedding?" She seemed excited and her excitement seemed genuine and so Regina nodded, sitting back in her chair.

"Of course Emma, just tell your mother to put it on the list. And maybe tomorrow you'll want to add the mac and cheese that I made for you to take today, when you take it for lunch tomorrow." Her tone was light, but she wanted to see how Emma would react. Emma's expression turned guilty and for a moment, Regina's heart dropped.

"I'm sorry baby, I saw it in the fridge but I didn't realise it wasn't mine. You know how much I love your lasagne… I kind of assumed…or hoped that you'd made it for me." She pouted and Regina found it hard to stay mad at her, at least about this. She loved cooking for her family, and she loved when they enjoyed her food. She had noticed however that Emma had successfully avoided mentioning her lunch plans for the next day.

With a sigh she nodded and picked up the document she was pretending to peruse. Suddenly she was really tired and unsure of her emotions. "Alright Emma, why don't you go and take a shower and I'll get started on dinner. Maybe you can wash the dishes tonight?" Emma nodded and Regina could not see any reaction from her that demonstrated she was not happy to do so.

"Or if you're tired, maybe I can go to Granny's and pick up some takeout?"

"No!" Regina's reaction was loud and immediate and she recoiled at the look of confusion on Emma's face. "I just mean… we need to make an effort to eat healthier, and not be wasting money, you know… with the wedding coming up."

"Oh…kay…" Emma's raised brow reflected her disbelief at the comment and she walked slowly out of the room backwards, her hands raised slightly. "I'll just… go wash up…" She was out of the room in a moment and Regina sighed again, burying her face in her hands.

Emma was so frustrating.

xxx

Regina had made dinner for the family, pretending not to notice the amount of times while they were eating that Emma seemed to be texting under the table, grinning down at her phone on more than one occasion. She did see Henry notice what his blonde mother was doing and she caught his glance at her with raised eyebrows, as if questioning what was going on. Regina simply ignored it, pretending she had no idea what he was insinuating. When the meal was over, Emma stood quickly and made her way out of the dining room, answering her phone that had suddenly started ringing. Regina looked from the now vacant seat, to the doorway she had exited from and then to Henry, the look of confusion on his face matching hers.

"Mom… What's going on?"

Regina raised her brow, hearing a loud laugh from the other room. "I really don't know… your mother is suddenly really popular…"

Regina knew Emma was not stupid. It was clear that if she was doing something that she shouldn't be doing, she wasn't deliberately flaunting it to the brunette. Which led Regina to believe that something else was going on. She couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Go and do your homework Henry, I think your mother and I need to have a talk." The boy simply nodded and stood from the table, hugging his mother quickly before he made his way upstairs. Regina left the dishes in the sink and went to find her fiancée, who ended the call as soon as she saw the brunette. She smiled brightly, and Regina could see no sign of guilt in her features, which confused her all the more.

"Emma…" She couldn't believe she was really saying the words that were coming out of her mouth, it left a sick feeling in her stomach. "Are you having an affair?"

* * *

 **I struggled with this one and I had a bad weekend but I hope to get more chapters out soon.**


	99. July 21st

**Derogatory language included if that's a trigger for anyone and also elements of the beginning of a situation that could also be a trigger.**

 **Also, did some real research for this one. Got some medical advice from an MD (specialising in Neurology) for the very basics at least.**

 **Special prize if you spot my nod to a modern Disney movie that I haven't seen.**

 **July 21** **st** **2017**

* * *

Emma was propped up on her elbow, watching Regina sleep. They'd fought but it was over relatively quickly. Emma had questioned the brunette about how she could even say something like that, how she even though Emma was capable of such a thing. Regina had quickly bought up everything that had raised her suspicions and it ended in the blonde just laughing.

Of course that made Regina angrier and she'd picked up a cushion from the armchair beside her and thwacked the blonde with it. That had made her laugh harder and Regina had stormed off, followed quickly by Emma who was holding back her chuckles as she informed her fiancée she was in fact, not having an affair and that she was planning a surprise for the woman. She didn't want to spoil the surprise any further and so refused to say anything more, and it meant the brunette was not happy with her for the rest of the day.

They'd gone to bed together, with the mayor absolutely refusing to cuddle with her fiancée. The sheriff had pouted at first but she was too excited about the surprise to allow it to bother her. Part of her was slightly concerned that Regina would hate it, and that she would remain annoyed at the blonde for as long as she could but she also knew that Regina very rarely celebrated herself, if ever. Emma had decided that that needed to change, and though she would spend the rest of her life celebrating her future wife, she would have one day with the whole town celebrating her.

She grinned as she thought about what she did have planned and shifted so she was lying down in bed, using the fact that Regina was sleeping and therefore unable to throw a fireball at her to wrap her arms around her and pull her close. She fell asleep dreaming of her wedding day.

xxx

Despite her recent lack of sleep, she woke before the brunette and decided to get up, figuring she could make her family breakfast before she went to work. She chopped some fruit and poached some eggs, toasting wholemeal bread to the colour Regina preferred it. Her fiancée's accusations had been ridiculous, they both knew that, but Emma wanted to do anything to make it clear to her just how much she loved her. She knew she hadn't been as attentive as she should have been, or at least could have been and that was due to change.

It was only 15 minutes later that Regina emerged, freshly showered and dressed for work. She looked pleasantly surprised at the spread before her, even more so when she noticed Emma using her juicer for the first time, hand squeezing the oranges she'd picked up the day before.

"Em… what are you..?" Emma simply shrugged and poured the woman a glass, flitting out of the room to call up the stairs to Henry.

"I just… I want you to know that I notice all of the things that you do for me. I appreciate them… and I'm going to work harder to do more things for you…" Regina's raised brow caused Emma to sigh and she sat down at the counter, both hands cradling a cup of coffee. Regina shook her head, still annoyed with the blonde but she couldn't deny she was happy at with the gesture.

"Well I thank you for the effort Miss Swan. Keep it up. Good work." It was almost snide and Regina felt instantly guilty at the tone, even more so when she saw Emma's face drop. "Emma…" The younger woman stood with a frown, and walked past her, having to walk past the other woman on her way out of the kitchen. A hand on her elbow made her pause for a second but she simply shrugged it off, leaving without a backward glance.

She didn't allow herself to wallow in the negative feelings for long. Regina's reaction was warranted, at least a little, and Emma was so excited about the upcoming few weeks that she would not allow herself to let it get her down. She nodded at Henry as he made his way into the kitchen for his breakfast and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack by the door, deciding to go into work early. She heard Regina call her as she opened the door, and swung it closed behind her, not wanting to say anything that could be misconstrued when she was not in the right place to respond.

She only checked her phone again when she got to the station and was about to send another apology to her fiancée when the station phone rang, and she was called out to an emergency situation, assisting one of their new officers on a job. She left her phone on the desk as she grabbed her pepper spray, gun and handcuffs from her locker, making her way to the cruiser that was left in the station spot, peeling out of the space with her lights flashing.

It was supposed to be a simple job, the sheriff and the officer having apprehended the perp red handed, climbing out the window of the house they'd been called to, jewellery and what looked like valuable antiques he had stolen in the knapsack on his back. As she searched him she had found a sheathed knife tucked into the back of his waistband and Emma had grown angry, when she realised she knew the resident of the house, Ellie, an elderly woman who would attend the local hospital to read to the sick children, and who knitted new clothes and toys for the babies in the NICU. Emma had control of the perp while the other officer had gone to check on the resident who was being robbed. She took a deep breath trying to calm down as she removed the knife, placing it on top of the car roof. She'd had to lean over the perp to do so, and yelped as she was shoved backwards as he thrust back with his hips.

"Get the fuck off me you dyke!" Emma paused for a second, but pulled herself together quick enough to grab his wrist with one hand, reaching for her handcuffs with her other. Unfortunately he was stronger, and the hand she was holding was the one that was still weak, due to her healing wrist and he managed to pull out of her grip, twisting around so her back was to the car and he was against her, pressing his crotch against her, holding her wrists down. "Actually… I'd get me a piece of that ass… and then I'd have to get some of the mayor's too". Emma could handle him talking about her, but threaten the woman she was going to marry, she would not put up with that. She closed her eyes, the anger burning inside her and she lifted her knee carefully, aiming it where she knew it would cause the most pain.

He howled and staggered back a step, but somehow didn't drop her wrists. Except he did, a second later, when he pulled his arm back and swung his fist forward, connecting with Emma square in the face. Now she was angry. Her nose was burning and she could feel blood pooling in the back of her throat. She growled, and ripped her arm free from his, stomping on his foot, while she wrapped his arm around his back. Her head was starting to pound and she blinked a few times to clear her vision, before she had his other arm in the cuffs and he was face down on the floor. She saw the other officer leaving the house, waving goodbye to Mrs Fredricksen and she gave the perp a swift kick in the ribs before hauling him up to put him in the back of the cruiser. When he was in and the door was locked she stepped away, holding her hand to her nose. A look at her shirt showed she'd been bleeding from the nose and she accepted a tissue from the other officer plugging her nose with it.

She was back at the station half an hour later, still trying to get a hold on the bleeding. It had slowed but not stemmed and her head was beginning to ache like it used to. She had left her spare change of uniform at home in her rush to leave that morning, having it taken home a few days earlier for cleaning and so was stuck in her blood stained shirt for the rest of her shift. But the way her headache wasn't improving meant Emma had already called her father and asked him to come in, to help her just in case.

Her phone rang and she picked it up without thinking, seeing her mother's name on the screen. Rolling her eyes, she terminated the call, knowing she was likely calling to complain that it wasn't David's shift, and that he shouldn't be called in. It was then she noticed the three missed calls and four texts all from her wife, getting more urgent as time went on, though only just over an hour had passed since she'd left the house. She was about to text back, informing her that she had been on a call and was not ignoring her, when the tell-tale sound of her heels echoed in the hallway.

Emma groaned and tried to cover her shirt, not in the mood for another fight with her fiancée about… well whatever she felt like fighting about. She was not successful.

"Emma, listen…" She paused as Emma stood, picking up a fresh tissue from the box, swapping it out for the one that was currently stemming the drip. Regina dropped her purse where she was stood and lurched forward, cradling Emma's face in her hands as she tilted her head up, looking at the damage. "Emma… what the hell?" She waved her hand across the blonde's face, removing the stains of dried blood to get a better look. "Is this… is it how it used to be…?" She frowned and it looked as if she was trying not to panic, not to worry. "Do you have a headache? How long has this been going on?"

Emma huffed, but leaned into her fiancée's touch, closing her eyes momentarily. "It's fine babe, this isn't like last time. Yes, I have a headache, but it was just a little scuffle with a perp, I'm fine, I swear." Regina rolled her eyes, moving both hands to cup Emma's cheeks, looking her square in the eye, noticing the dark shade that was starting to surround them.

"You promise?" She held her gaze until the blonde nodded, and with that she kissed her softly. With a sigh, the taller woman wrapped her arms around the other, revelling in the comfort a simple hug provided. It seemed best to just hold back on discussing their other issues, when all they both wanted was each other. They stayed embracing for another minute before the door slamming open caused them to move apart, Emma making sure to grip Regina's hand tightly when she saw who Kevin, the officer who'd helped her earlier, was bringing in.

Kevin had taken the perp to the hospital for a quick scan after he'd witnessed the sheriff kick him, he'd taken one look at his boss's bloody nose and determined aloud the perp had fallen out of the window he was climbing out of and landed chest first on a garden ornament. The scan had clearly shown no major damage as he was yelling when he walked in, out of sight of the two women, clearly not aware they were in there.

"I'm gonna kill that dyke bitch sheriff, you mark my words. Then I'll pay her wife a visit and show her what she's been missing, show her what a man can do for her." His last words were spoken as they'd turned the corner into the main office, but he was looking back at Kevin, not noticing the women in the room. Regina had tensed in his presence, her grip squeezing Emma's hand to the point of pain at his words. He was silent as he finally saw who he was standing with, and the flash of fear on his face when Regina stepped closer to him was laughable.

"Oh you will, will you?" The room turned cold as Regina dropped Emma's hand, her anger was rolling off her in waves, and Emma was 95% sure the brunette had not sounded so… evil… since she was. She took another step forward and Emma shivered, at the darkness on her future wife's face. "Why don't you tell me…?" She closed her eyes for a second before glaring at the man. "Owen…" His face dropped when he realised she knew his name. "Exactly how you're going to show me what I've been missing? How are you going to…?" She'd been taking steps closer until she was less than a foot away, and she raised her hand as she raised her eyebrow. "Kill my wife? Please tell me… I dare you." He began shaking his head quickly, trying to step backwards, hitting Kevin's chest as he stood firm.

"Regina, stop…" The brunette ignored her partner and began to squeeze her fingers together. She was not touching him… not physically at least.

"Let me tell you… let me show you even… what happens to tiny little men with tiny little penises who have to threaten women to get what they want… who threaten my wife…" It was then that Regina seemed to remember Emma, and the fact that she was bleeding, and she turned back to the man, the look that flashed in her eyes could only be described as murderous. "To those who hurt my wife… LET ME SHOW YOU!" She stepped forward again. Owen was cowering in fear as Regina lowered her hand so it was hovering above his heart, ready to reach in and…

"Baby… please…" Emma's voice broke as she saw what her fiancée wanted to do. She couldn't let her go back to being that person, not now. Regina turned, dropping her hand in defeat. She did not want to do something that Emma was so opposed to. She didn't want to become that person, but the fact that this man had caused her true love harm… she didn't know what to do. With a snap of her fingers Owen tumbled to the ground and she stepped back to Emma, taking her in her arms again.

"He's only unconscious, he's fine…" The roles had reversed, and this time it was Emma who stroked Regina's cheek.

"Are you ok?" Regina nodded and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as Emma pressed her forehead against the others, muttering her love to her. They heard Kevin trying to move Owen into the cell but neither moved to help, not wanting to separate from the other while they were both feeling so raw and vulnerable. Emma sighed as her nose began to bleed again and reached out for a tissue, stopping when Regina handed her the silk handkerchief from her pocket.

"We need to get you checked at the hospital Emma… this isn't normal, nosebleeds shouldn't last this long." Emma nodded in agreement, looking at the clock on the wall, before looking at the door.

"I know. David's on his way in. We'll go then. Kevin's been a big help today, I don't want to leave him on his own." The brunette looked like she was going to argue but instead she nodded, turning to Kevin to thank him. When Owen was safely locked up, Regina sat down at David's desk, waiting for him to arrive, and for Emma and Kevin to finish his paperwork. Regina wanted to get the paperwork sent to Maine, get him taken through the proper legal system, but it was an argument she was going to save for later. For now she wanted to get her fiancée seen by a doctor, and then home for a hot bath and some long awaited and much needed time for the pair of them.

* * *

 **This one kinda just got away from me. No offence meant with the language, obviously. Maybe Owen will become important… who knows? Not edited cos I was working on this for like a week and I just wanted it done.**


	100. July 22nd Part A

**Thought I'd try and make it a good one for chapter 100, but it seems more like a filler than anything.**

* * *

 **July 22** **nd** **2017**

Emma and Regina had spent an hour in the hospital before returning home, spending the rest of the day in a bubble of cheesy rom coms, expensive wine and chilled fruits, showering together and then separately before Henry was due to return home. Emma had then taken her fiancée and their son out for dinner, to apologise for previous few weeks. After their day, Regina had been all forgiving, Henry however had not. They'd left the restaurant early when Henry refused to acknowledge his blonde mother, or even look at her. Regina had started to get annoyed at the teen but Emma couldn't help be a little proud at how he was sticking up for his mother. He'd stormed to his room when they got home and had refused to come down for breakfast the next morning. It was where Emma found herself stood at 10am, holding a plate of pancakes and bacon, knocking on his door.

"Henry, I am sorry for my behaviour lately, I've apologised to your mother, and she has accepted it. Why can't you do the same?" She received no response from the boy and so continued. "Please kid, I made you your favourite breakfast, why don't you let me in so we can talk?" When she heard no noise come from his room she sighed and sat down outside the room, her back to the door as she laid the plate beside her. She sighed and leant back fully, her head resting against the door.

"Hen… listen, I need you to explain to me why you're upset with me. If it was the assumption that I was cheating on your mother, you have to know I would never do that. I love your mother beyond words and I… I get it, but I can't believe that is actually something you think I would do." She paused, turning her head as if she could see through the door. She began to get frustrated, believing that her son was ignoring her on purpose. "If you're mad because I haven't been the mother that I should have been then I'm really sorry… I've been dealing with some things but I'm working on it…" When she received no acknowledgement she became frustrated and stood, knocking loudly on the door. With still no answer stating she could not come in, she opened the door, finding his room empty and his window open.

The blonde's stomach dropped and she gasped, bolting out of the door and down the stairs, yelling for her fiancée.

"GINA! GINA?! Henry is missing!" She turned the corner into the kitchen, ready to grab her phone and gun, and go out searching for the teen when she saw Regina sat drinking a cup of coffee, Henry beside her calmly drinking from a glass of juice. Emma stopped suddenly, the breath leaving her body in the realisation her son was home and safe. She saw him smirking into his glass and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Henry… kid… what the fork? You heard me up there talking and you just…?" She turned to Regina whose eyebrows were knitted together as she stared down into the mug she was holding on the table. "What are you...? What the heck guys? Did you plan this?" Her question was not directed at anyone in particular and she sighed as her heart rate slowed back down to normal. She looked defeated as she glanced between her wife and son, not sure exactly what was going on, not happy with whatever it was. She rubbed at her temples, the headache she'd had the day before returning with a vengeance.

"I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to Granny's. I don't know if I'll be back for dinner." Regina nodded and had the decency to look a little guilty. Henry looked sulky and was glaring at the bowl of fruit on the table in front of him. With a nod to no one in particular, she turned to make her exit, just about hearing Regina's goodbye.

Emma was tired of fighting with her family. This was the second day in a row that she'd walked out in anger, and it was the opposite of what she had planned to do when she'd promised to work harder in her relationships. With a sigh, she turned and made her way back into the house, hearing Regina tell Henry to go upstairs as the door clicked closed. She avoided looking at her son as he passed her on his way to his room and she walked into the kitchen where Regina was doing the dishes.

"I love you." Emma didn't know how to start, but she figured that was as good a place as any.

"I know." Regina still had her back to her, but she turned, a smirk just visible on her face. Emma's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did you just... did you just quote Star Wars?!"

Regina raised her brow as she smiled wider, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she took a few steps towards her partner. The ice was broken, but the tension was high, and they both knew words needed to be said.

"Emma…" She pulled two stools out from under the counter and sat on one, gesturing for the blonde to take the other. When they were both comfortable, she opened her mouth to begin speaking. "I know you would never cheat on me. I think… we've never been the best at communicating, any of us. I should have raised my concerns with you earlier, I know that. Emma, I…" The younger woman sighed and took the other's hand in hers.

"Regina, I've apologised multiple times for my behaviour lately. I'm trying… really trying here. I want to be the wife and mother that both of you deserve. But I need you to try too. To forgive me when I make mistakes, and to stop Henry from taking his anger out on me. This family will never survive if we turn on one another." She took a deep breath, pulling her hands back from the other woman. "If it continues… I don't know if I'll want it to."

Regina couldn't stop the shock from showing on her face as she tried to comprehend what was said. "You don't know if you want our relationship to continue?" Silence filled the room, and it was deafening. Emma obviously didn't want to answer the question, either answer either signalling the beginning of the end of their relationship, or demonstrating that Emma was deliberately trying to hurt her fiancée with her words. "Emma, please answer me." The blonde recognised the tone of voice and instantly began to regret what she had said. Obviously she hadn't meant it, and she knew how the brunette would spend however long obsessing over the comment, even if it was denied.

"Regina, I love you, and I want nothing more than to marry you. That's been the case for years now. Fights and pranks are not going to stop me wanting to marry you, but I spent the first 28 years of my life alone, everyone I ever got close to either hurt me or left me. I learned very quickly not to let people close to me, because I would always end up alone. It took a lot for me to… I know it's the same for you… I know that, and that's why I want to be better for you, but I don't want to do this if it means losing you, because that will be the one loss that I cannot take, do you understand?"

Regina simply nodded, struck by the raw honesty she was hearing for what was probably the first time. She opened her mouth to speak but found she could not think of the words. "Emma, the last thing I want is for this, us, to end. Maybe… maybe we should make an appointment to see Archie? I think it would benefit us, maybe even a family session with Henry. We've been through things that some people couldn't even imagine and with your…" She didn't finish the sentence, only tilted her head and glanced at the woman's forehead. "I think that there are things we should really talk about in a controlled setting. What do you think?" The brunette looked so hopeful, something that confused the blonde as she was sure Regina was the last person who wanted to share her thoughts and feelings with anyone outside her immediate family, but the look of hopefulness overrode the confusion and the younger woman found herself nodding.

"I think that's a good idea."

xxx

"Henry, can you come down here please?" Regina and Emma had spent some time talking before Emma had gone out to pick up a few groceries. They had decided they were going to spend the weekend together as a family, board games, cooking together, even a family walk. Regina had even decided that there would be no electronics allowed, including the TV. She hoped that it would bring them together with the closeness that had been lacking, at least temporarily.

Puberty had seemed to hit the teenager full force, something Regina noticed as he galumphed down the stairs and entered the kitchen with a scowl on his face. She raised her brow when he announced his presence with a "what?!" and kept staring at him until the scowl dropped and he muttered an apology. She shook her head with a sigh and sat back at the table they had been sharing an hour earlier.

"Things have not been right in this house for some weeks now, and that is about to change. You will treat your mother with the respect that she deserves." She held up a finger as he opened his mouth to interrupt, already knowing what he wanted to say. "You will treat her with the respect that I raised you to give. She is your mother, and your elder and she does not deserve the hostility that you seem to have for her. That will end, now." Her tone made the teen nod his head, unwilling to argue with her.

"Now we are going to spend the weekend together, no phones, no TV, no computer games. We are going to spend some time being the family that you dreamed of when you were ten ok?" Henry nodded mutely and shifted in his chair. He could tell his mother was tense, if not mad and he knew that he did not want that to continue.

"I'm sorry mom." Regina nodded but it was stiff. He hated that his mom was miserable, and that it was at least partially his fault. "I'll be careful to moderate my behaviour when I'm annoyed, I promise." It was only then that Regina smiled lightly. "Where is ma anyway?"

"She has gone to pick up some groceries, the three of us are going to make lunch together, then we are going to take a walk and we are going to spend the evening playing board games like we did when you were a child." She hesitated, as if deciding whether or not to share some information with Henry. "Your mother is not doing all that well Henry. She needs us now more than ever and we have to be there for her ok?" She didn't miss the way he rolled his eyes, but she didn't say anything about it, instead standing to turn on the coffee maker. It had been a long morning already and she could not take much more of her son's attitude without more caffeine.

Emma returned within the hour with bags from the grocery store, pulling out two steaks and two chicken breasts, alongside an array of fresh fruits and vegetables. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and laid it on the counter, glancing guiltily at the brunette. "I know we said no devices today but I found a couple of recipes that I was thinking we could make for lunch. Steak fajita salad for me and the kid and then a caprese avocado salad for you? If you know them I'll put it on emergency calls only and we can start making them?" Regina picked up the phone and glanced at the recipes, smiling at her fiancée's enthusiasm to make and eat salad. She read through them once and nodded having committed them to memory, turning the phone on to the setting that would only allow calls from the station.

"You start grilling the steaks and the chicken, I'll wash the romaine and the tomatoes and chop the avocado, Henry, you start slicing the peppers." The three got to work without any speaking, Regina giving instructions every so often. After about twenty minutes of minimal discussion, Henry spoke up.

"Mom… Ma… I was wondering… do you think I can go to camp at the end of summer?" The younger two tried to hide chuckles as Regina's knife stopped suddenly. Emma turned to face her son and raised her brow with a grin, happy to receive one back. Regina turned slowly, the look on her face unreadable. She didn't say a word and so Emma took the opportunity to speak.

"We're gonna need a little more information there kid…"

"Well its three weeks, from mid-August to the first week in September in Boston… Nick told me they have an extra spot that opened up when James dropped out. It's academics, well it's a writing camp but they focus on other academics too. It's supposed to look good on college applications and I have enough money saved to pay for it. I just need parental permission and a ride…"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the pride that blossomed in her chest, and she looked to Regina who was watching her with a questioning gaze. She nodded in encouragement and the brunette blinked twice before looking to her son, speaking as if she was on auto-pilot.

"Yes Henry, you can go to camp. We will pay for it of course, but there will be rules. You will be on your best behaviour, you will call us every day and when you return you will spend the last week of summer earning some money doing chores ok?" Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing and lunged forward, hugging first Emma then Regina.

"I promise, thank you so much!" He stepped backwards as if he wanted to run to his room but paused, looking back at his mother's. "Can I please break the no tech rule just this once to text Nick? He said if I can't come he'll have to find someone else." Regina nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Just this once."

xxx

The three had eaten and Henry had washed the dishes as a thank you for the permission to go to the camp, before they'd headed out for a walk. The weather was nice for Maine in July and they decided to walk along the docks, Emma deciding that the fresh air would benefit them all. The women walked arm in arm while Henry walked a few steps ahead, turning back at times to point out a few things that caught his eye.

He had been in a much better mood since he had been given permission for camp and had even hugged Emma and apologised for his behaviour. She'd returned the hug with fervour and moved to ruffle his hair, stopping just in time as she remembered he was a teenager and not a kid anymore.

"Emma?" The paid had slowed their walking a little as they had reached the sand, both stopping to remove their shoes, holding them in the hand that wasn't linked to the other person. Regina had pulled her fiancée closer and leant her head against the strong shoulder, waiting until Henry was out of earshot before she spoke.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?" Emma stopped then, relinquishing her hold to turn to the brunette who looked genuinely concerned that what she had said wasn't obvious. "I know I nag… a lot. I know that I let Henry get away with a lot, and I also know I'm too overprotective with him as well. I try and act the opposite of how my mother was with me. I want him to look back on his childhood in twenty years and have mostly happy memories… I just want you to know that when Henry is old and has moved out, I want you to be the one that's by my side. I want to grow old with you. I want you to always remember that ok?" Emma sniffed and pulled the smaller woman into her arms, relaxing into the hug as she felt lithe arms wrap tightly around her. She leant her head forward so her lips were by Regina's ear and whispered her love for her. Lately it was not obvious that the two were recently engaged and soonish to be married. They argued like an old married couple but they had both suffered traumatic childhoods and ultimately, they were true loves. They could fight and bicker often but they would always find their way back to each other.

They were interrupted when they heard a call from Henry and they both looked up to see him walking towards them carrying ice creams in his hands. Emma pulled away from Regina but took her hand again leaving her to reach for the proffered ice cream with her free hand. She quirked a brow at the tub she was handed.

"I got you blueberry basil sorbet and Ma, I got you pistachio gelato." He handed the other cup of green dessert to his blonde mother and grinned down at his double scoop cone of what Emma identified as rocky road. Regina smiled warmly at her son and tucked into the sweet treat, needing to release Emma's hand. Emma pouted at the loss and scooped a large spoonful of gelato into her mouth, cringing at the instant brain freeze. Regina chuckled and rose up till she was on her toes, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple. She saw that Emma was about to take another big scoop and leaned forward to capture it, humming in satisfaction. Emma gaped at the brunette who simply winked and tucked into her own tub.

They spent another hour outside, window shopping on Main Street, the adults walking with linked arms. The wind was starting to pick up when Regina decided they should head back, noting Emma was not really dressed for anything other than warm weather. They allowed Henry 5 minutes on his phone to check if Nick had replied to his confirmation to camp, and Emma used the time to call the station quickly to check in. Regina made sure that the kitchen and the main room were tidy before looking for her iPod, ready to plug it in to play music while they were playing games. Emma entered the main room as Regina was looking through her playlists and she smirked, wrapping her eyes around the woman from behind.

"So much for no electronics Gina." She pressed a kiss to the spot under the brunette's ear, smirking when she felt the full body shiver of her fiancée. "Henry found the games. We have scrabble, monopoly and trivial pursuit. What do you wanna play first?" Henry entered carrying the three boxes.

"Mom will win at trivial pursuit. And if we play Monopoly, she can't be banker, because then she'll win that too." Regina faked shock at the comment and took the top box from him, deciding for the group they would play scrabble first. They settled down, music playing quietly in the background, and they played the first few rounds in relative silence. Emma played 'jezebel' for a triple word score, passing Regina who's highest word so far was foxes with a double letter. After two more goes, with Henry playing 'xi' and Regina adding a 'y' to the already placed word 'home', Emma connected the first 7 letters of 'gullible' to the word she had placed previously. She smirked as her score increased to one that was unlikely to be beaten, glancing at Regina who was pouting and Henry who was scowling. Regina was one of the smartest people she knew and Henry was a creative writer, but sheer dumb luck meant Emma won at Scrabble for the first time in her life. The rest of the game was played half-heartedly, with Regina unable to play her last round they decided to end it, with Henry already sorting the monopoly while Regina cleared the first game away.

Emma made her way into the kitchen, pouring drinks for the family as the next game was set up. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and looked back at her wife and son to check they weren't looking before replying to the text she'd received, responding back 'I'm so excited, I can't wait.'

"What's all ready for tomorrow?" Emma jumped at the sound of her son's voice. She hadn't heard him sneak up behind her, and in her excitement she hadn't felt his presence either.

"Oh nothing, just Ruby… she has a date and she's really excited about it." It was obvious the blonde was lying and it was clear Henry didn't believe her. He nodded sarcastically and took the glass of juice from beside her, turning on his heel. Emma sighed and carried the other two glasses through, sitting back in her position while Henry handed out the piles of money to the women.

Emma was subdued during the game, buying the properties no one wanted to, and landing in jail more than once. She knew when Regina landed on Boardwalk, the last one on the side of the board all owned by the mayor, and promptly purchased houses then a hotel to cover it, that the game was over. Henry was being very conservative with his cash, and Emma had found herself re-mortgaging properties in order to pay rent. She knew it was just a game but being in jail and not having enough money to pay her rent was beginning to get to her, especially given the mood in the room. She was a about to admit bankruptcy when her phone rang, the ringtone that she'd set as the emergency number for the station. She looked at the screen, smiled hesitantly and jumped up, quickly making her way out of the room to take the call. Regina busied herself counting her money, neither woman noticing the glare from Henry that followed the woman out of the room.

When Emma returned, they were both waiting and she frowned, sliding the phone into her pocket. "That was the station. I'm sorry, I need to go and check it out. I'll be an hour or two. I know it's supposed to no electronics but I'll text you if I'm gonna be late or anything." She leant down next to where Regina was sat and kissed the top of her head, tilting her chin up so she could kiss her soundly on the lips. Regina blushed and smiled and the look on her fiancée's face caused her cheeks to redden herself and she knelt down so they were nose to nose.

"I love you. I'll be right back ok?" She pulled back as Regina bit her lip, nodding as if she were in a daze. With a final kiss to the tip of her nose she stood and grabbed her jacket and keys as she made her way out of the door. Henry waited until the door closed behind her before he turned to his remaining mother, an incredulous look on his face.

"You know she's playing you right? She's up to something and you're turning a blind eye and allowing it to happen!"

* * *

 **Please excuse this really pathetic authors note but I am really struggling right now, and I am at the point where my writing is the only think that makes me happy, not even reading fics or watching ouat is helping. So I would realllly appreciate a review or something, even if it's negative, something I can work on. Also, chapter 100. If anything that deserves a review.**


	101. July 22nd Part B

**I realised after I posted c100, I hadn't finished what I wanted to say so. Short one. Is there an element of CaptainSwan?**

* * *

 **22** **nd** **July 2017**

Regina gaped at her son, turning back to the space where her partner had been sitting. She looked down to her lap, deliberating on what she had seen and what had been said.

"Go to your room. Do your homework, play your video games, I don't care. Just… go." She waited until he was walking up the stairs before she pushed the board away from where it sat on the coffee table, watching as the houses and cards fell to the floor and the paper money floated down in different areas of the room.

Regina was angry, and she didn't know whether it was with her fiancée, her son or herself. The one thing she did know is that she had to see what Emma was doing. Emma had made the big speech about never losing her, and it was one that had tugged at her heartstrings. But if she found that Emma had been playing her, that she was stepping out, then something would be happening to someone's heartstrings and it would be more painful than a gentle tugging.

She knew the fastest way would be to poof to the station, and decided to wait five minutes to give her the time to drive to where she said she was going. She looked at her watch and sat waiting for what seemed like an hour, watching the second hand pass the twelve for the fifth time. She stood and gathered her phone and purse, closing her eyes to visualise where she wanted to get to. With a familiar swirl of magic, she opens her eyes to see the station. She found herself hidden behind a wall by the front door and stayed hidden as she heard voices coming from the bullpen area of the station. She moved forward a few steps until she could see around the corner, noticing Killian standing in front of Emma.

Anger bubbled inside her chest until she realised the look on Emma's face demonstrated she was clearly not happy he was there. She leaned forward a little more until she was able to see clearly, but was still mainly hidden behind the wall, the voices now clearer, and she could distinguish the words that were being said.

"What are you even doing here Killian? You've been gone months, I've not seen you since you left me."

"I want you back lass. I'm here to fight for you."

"What the hell Jones? No, don't be ridiculous. I'm with Regina now. I'm in love with her!" Regina smiled smugly at the comment, wanting to walk into the room and demonstrate to the filthy pirate that his interference was unnecessary and unwanted. A larger part of her however wanted to stay hidden and see how the conversation would pan out.

"The evil queen? Don't be ridiculous Swan, nobody could love her." Within a second, the blonde was on her feet, her finger poking Killian's chest angrily, her forward step so forceful he stumbled back, but he was not deterred. "Come on Swan, some villains don't deserve happy endings."

"Mr Jones, I strongly suggest you do not talk of my future wife like that. Regina is not a villain, she is a woman who has been through so much and has fought to get better every step of the way. You however… you have made no effort at redemption. If there is one villain here, it is you."

"She doesn't love you Emma, she never could."

"She respects me Killian, unlike some people!"

"But why, Emma? What we had was good. The mayor never even used to treat you as a human being, let alone with respect!" Killian's voice was remaining relatively level while Emma's was raising, and the clear, devoted support from the blonde had the mayor rethinking the possibility that Emma would ever cheat on her.

"Regina protects those she cares about Hook." She didn't miss the sneer that crossed his lips, and her eyes darkened in anger at his blatant disrespect. "We're getting married, I'm surprising her with a bridal shower, because after everything, she deserves one day where all the positive attention is on her. I'm finally happy, now leave me alone."

"Emma, please…"

"What part of this is too difficult for you to understand? Has the rum finally pickled your brain? She fixed what you broke. Now fuck off."

Regina had heard enough. She was filled with a mixture of guilt, from ruining the surprise that Emma had clearly put a lot of thought into, and pride for the way the woman had stuck up for her, even given their history. She took two steps back and closed her eyes, visualising her kitchen and when she opened them again, she was home. She was unable to organize her jumbled thoughts and sat down at the counter, burying her head in her hands as she thought back over everything had said. She couldn't bring herself to care about what the pirate had been saying about her, when she knew how Emma had responded. She therefore didn't know how she had become so convinced that Emma, the woman who had done nothing but love and care for herself and their son.

She groaned, confusion still clouding her thoughts and stood, walking to her study in the search for her hidden bottle of apple cider. The front door opened as she left the kitchen and she turned, seeing Emma step inside the house, spinning the car keys on her finger.

"Oh, hello dear. Everything ok at the station?"

Emma grinned, making her way to her wife before kissing her chastely. "I'm not sure. How did it look when you were there?"

Regina glanced up at the taller woman, wide eyed and frowned at the mirth in her eyes. "You knew I was there?"

"We share true love sweetheart. Somehow I feel your magic when you use it close to me. And…" She leant forward slightly, pressing her lips to the woman's collarbone. "I could smell that intoxicating perfume you wear. It appeared out of nowhere, so I knew you'd decided to pay a visit."

Regina blushed and looked down at the ground, embarrassed to have been caught out, despite the good natured grin on the blonde's face, before she stared back up at her, an accusing frown marring her features.

"Wait… you knew I was there… did you just fabricate everything you were saying..? Have you been lying this whole time?"

Emma's grin dropped and she pocketed the keys before taking hold of Regina's elbows, rubbing her arms as if she was warming the other woman.

"No, Gina, no, I swear. I know we've had our issues lately, but every word I spoke was true. I did know you were there and I said it because I needed you to believe it. I meant it. I mean it."

Regina stared into the hazel eyes of her fiancée, looking for any sign of deceit or malicious intention. She knew she would see none, and when she didn't, she leant into her, relaxing as Emma pulled her into strong arms. It lasted precisely 37 seconds before Regina pulled back, fixing Emma with a steely glare.

"Wait… did you say you'd planned a bridal shower?"

* * *

 **The views expressed in this chapter (about Killian) in no way express the views of the author in real life :')**


	102. July 23rd

**Trying something new in the bottom half of this chapter (because of what I've been reading lately and how well those stories are received and also because I wrote the first half of this in the beginning of November and then spent 6 weeks on my Christmas story) It's not my usual style and I found it difficult but we'll see how it goes.**

* * *

 **23** **rd** **July 2017**

Regina huffed and crossed her arms, frowning at Snow, the perky attitude of the younger woman pissing her off. "Snow, please tell Emma that she is an idiot, but I still love her."

Snow chuckled, rolling her eyes at the dramatic brunette. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

Regina turned her glare from the frustrating Charming male who was laughing to the annoying Charming female who had _never_ done as she asked. She uncrossed her arms and re-crossed them, raising her brow. "We're in a fight." Snow looked the brunette up and down, and looked to Emma who was smirking.

"… You're sitting in her lap…" Regina maintained the glare at her fiancée's parents as she relaxed, settling into the arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"Whatever. She's still an idiot." Emma laughed as she sat up straighter, making sure Regina remained stable on her lap.

"Yes 'Gina, but I'm your idiot." She didn't miss the shudder as she kissed the spot behind her ear that always made her squirm and squeezed her arms tighter around Regina's waist as her parents walked away hand in hand to the bar area.

Emma had invited their closest family and friends' to celebrate their impending marriage, and had managed to hire the sorcerer's mansion that was currently held by the convent for private hire only. She had been planning it with Ruby for two weeks and for some reason ad thought that Regina would love being the centre of attention as they celebrated her. She'd tried to keep it low-key enough that Regina didn't feel like she was in a high pressure situation but she wanted it to be big enough that Regina would feel how much she meant to everyone who was there. Times had changed, and Emma wanted her fiancée to realise it.

"Alright everyone, it's time for Trivia!" Regina groaned, feeling Emma's arms tighten around her waist, twisting toward the blonde as she felt her laugh against her back.

"Tell me Miss Swan, did you plan this party to torture me?" She saw Emma's face drop and sighed, raising one hand to stroke the blonde's cheek. "I'm sorry my love. I'm actually having a very nice time."

Emma smiled, taking the hand in hers, manoeuvring the pair until they were both stood up. "I figured that you could pick from the list of questions that can be asked about you, so there's nothing asked that you don't want to answer." Regina was touched by the little things that Emma had made sure to think about, from organising a more business casual dress code, to limiting the amount of alcohol and preparing sets of questions in case there were any she would be uncomfortable answering.

The first set of questions were aimed at Emma, and she had planned it that way, knowing she could moderate the information given through the answers. She was also aware of the types of questions, (and she definitely hadn't been rehearsing her answers…) She grinned as she took the hot seat, and, not wanting to release her hold on her fiancée, pulled her into her lap. There was a chorus of 'awe's' around the room and Regina blushed, tucking her face into Emma's neck.

"Okay Emma… what is your bride's dream honeymoon destination?" Regina had lifted her head and was watching for Emma's reactions to the questions and she grinned as Emma's eyes widened. She also saw the sparkle in Emma's eyes as she answered with confidence.

"Italy. Well… more specifically, Sicily" Emma answered proudly, beaming at the shy smile on her fiancée's face. It wasn't something they'd ever discussed before, with Regina's answers to Emma asking her where she wanted to honeymoon always being 'you choose' or 'we'll be too busy to travel'.

Ruby had turned back from writing a score on the whiteboard on the counter and raised her brow at the blonde. "Ready for the next one, they won't always be that easy?" She asked with a smirk. Emma shifted and wrapped her arm more tightly around Regina before nodding. "Okay then… What would Regina say is your worst habit?" Ruby and others in the diner chuckled at the triumphant 'she won't know this' look on the mayors face.

"Hmmm…" Emma pondered, glancing to Regina with a 'help me' look on her face, wrinkling her nose playfully as the brunette shook her head. She considered her snoring, her snarky attitude, and her inability to cook before she remembered back to the time at the beginning of June when she'd been stood at the wrong end of a gun. She nodded to herself confidently. "I believe the answer my future wife would give you, is that my worst habit is constantly getting myself into dangerous situations that could easily be avoided" she stated. Regina was clearly remembering one or multiple examples of the answer she'd given and nodded sadly, fear at losing the blonde too painful to put into words. She clenched her fist for a moment to get a hold of her emotions, before digging her skinny elbow into the ribs of the woman whose lap she was perched on, annoyed that the answer was in fact true, and not because it gave the woman a point.

Emma, though sometimes not great at reading human emotion, could tell that Regina was bothered and so pushed her up gently so they could sit beside each other. "Rubes, we're gonna do this differently, one question for me, one for Madam Mayor, otherwise I'm sure something I say will get me in trouble and the game will be over before it starts." Emma spoke quietly, not wanting to alert the whole diner to Regina's discomfort. She took hold of her hand as Regina settled in her chair, aware that yet again, Emma was trying to make her more comfortable in the situation.

"Ok, well then Regina… one thing we all know the answer for… would you trust Emma to choose your wedding dress?" Ruby asked with a cheeky grin. The brown eyed woman pretended to consider, deliberately giving Emma the once over with a false smugness.

"Have you seen how Miss Swan dresses? You think I'd wear a jacket like that hideous red thing a day in my life, let alone on my wedding day?" Regina questioned, the sarcastic look quickly dropping as she looked to the blonde. The love in her eyes caused Emma to switch instantly from sourpuss to joyous bride to be, and she beamed at her fiancée, causing Regina's heart to melt. "I'd trust her to dress me to meet the Queen of England, so I guess she can pick my wedding dress" she said with a shrug. The diner was once again filled with collective 'awwws' and Mary Margaret couldn't help but snap a picture at the way the pair were looking at each other.

"Guys!" Ruby snapped to the couple. "I get that you two 'love each other'…" She used air quotes but her cheerfulness showed it wasn't malicious. "But we need to get this done, so that we can move on to games everyone can be involved in" she gestured to the people standing around her, watching the pair with amusement. Emma rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"Okay Emma, your turn. How does Regina like to fall asleep, cuddling or apart?" Before Emma was able to open her mouth, Ashley groaned from the side of the room. "That's hardly a fair question, Emma knows how she sleeps, that doesn't deserve a point!" the younger woman exclaimed. The women turned to look quizzically at the blonde, who appeared to be on her third glass of champagne and was clearly feeling it. The young woman blushed and shook her head at the attention. "Sorry, ignore me… it's been a while…"

The attention quickly turned back to Emma who mumbled her answer under her breath, for fear of Regina's wrath. "She's a cuddler. Next question please" Emma muttered.

Deciding to keep on the theme of risky questions to ask and be answered in a public setting, Ruby turned to Regina with a gleeful smile. "Well well Madam Mayor… what is your favourite part of our Sheriff's body?" She could barely hold in her giggles as Regina turned narrowed eyes to her.

"I think you'll find she is _my_ sheriff thank you very much" She said soberly before looking back at Emma and smirking salaciously. "Now I could say her arms are my favourite, or her ass…" She winked at her fiancée before turning back to the crowd "… or something sappy like her heart or her smile. But my favourite part of her body is her eyes, and how she can say so much with them without speaking. How I can tell how she is feeling with just one look… The part of her I saw for ten years before I met her, every time I looked at our son…" The room was silent for a few moments as Regina trailed off, before Emma tilted her head at Ruby, gesturing towards the cards for the next question.

"Emma, what is her favourite meal?"

"Well I know she would say seafood linguine, any kind of salad or even her own lasagne but I know for a fact she is partial to the fresh swordfish from _La Parrilla._ " The brunette glared at the younger woman for giving away one of her secrets, that she liked to dine at a Mexican bar n' grill, before trying to justify to the room.

"They have a great tarragon sauce… it's the one thing I never mastered" she said. No one else said anything, but Regina could see Granny stood behind the counter, her arms folded, a faux stern look on her face.

The game continued, with Emma answering the thing Regina would say was the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done, who would play her in a movie of their life and her favourite part of Regina's body, cleverly avoiding the question about how many kids Regina wanted, even reiterating the story of their proposal, before Regina was asked a few questions, with a couple each left for the final round. Emma had paused the game temporarily to ask the crowd if they were not bored of it, but they all seemed too interested in learning little factoids about their Mayor and their Sheriff to really care how long it was taking. In the time they had been playing, Regina had drank two glasses of wine and was nursing her third while Emma had had one beer and was sticking to soda.

"So Regina, if you had to put Emma's job, her friends, her hobbies and yourself in order of priority, what would the order be?" The woman opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Snow who had snorted in the background.

"Ok come on, that's easy. It would be Regina, her friends, her job and then her hobbies… ask a better one!" Ruby rolled her eyes in the direction of her friend, too entertained to be really annoyed.

"Ok then, aside from yourself and Henry, what is the first thing Emma would save in a fire?" Emma bit her lip, frowning into her lap that Regina probably wouldn't get the question right, and it would be because she was hiding it from her.

"Oh, that's easy. Her baby blanket." Emma was surprised, having temporarily forgotten about her blanket, realising it would be one of the few things she would care to save. She didn't look at her fiancée, instead daring to glance at her mother who looked emotional at the answer. Emma pulled a small smile onto her face before looking down at her lap, ready for the next question.

"Ok Regina, here's a good one. What is her special name for you?" With that question her mood switched instantly and her guilty frown was replaced with a cheeky grin. Regina saw the look on the blonde's face and couldn't help but match her smile.

"Miss Swan just _loves_ to call me Gina, even though she knows I hate it, and knows that if I didn't love her so damn much, I'd fireball that delectable ass every time she said it." Emma couldn't help but laugh out loud, the answer from the usually prim and proper, but now half-drunk mayor, as well as Emma's reaction to the answer, causing a jovial reaction around the room.

The quiz didn't last much longer after that, and the next hour or so was spent with quick party games being played among the guests while Regina sat in Emma's lap, allowing the drunker woman to play with her hair. After they'd had some food, a small area was cleared and the engaged pair spent a good half an hour in each other's arms dancing to the songs that were being chosen on the juke box. The guests took the opportunity in that time to leave and eventually it was only Mary Margaret, Ruby and Granny left in the room with the devoted couple.

It was only when Regina tripped over her feet, having accepted a dare from Ruby to take a shot of tequila that Emma decided to call it a night, silently proud of herself that her one beer at the beginning of the evening meant she could still poof them home. Regina rarely got drunk, and had only really consumed enough to be on the playful side of inebriated, and so it was the early hours of the next morning, after their shared shower, a pause for cake, which Regina had insisted on being chocolate, and then a massage from the blonde which led them to require another shower, before they fell asleep. Emma had fallen first, despite Regina's alcohol intake, and it left the brunette thanking whichever gods were out there that they had brought Emma Swan into her life.

* * *

 **So I found the questions on a Mr and Mrs Quiz and I figured I'd just write a slightly longer chapter of speech than I normally do to test out a theory. Jsyk, the restaurant mentioned is a real restaurant I found when I was studying in Liverpool and I was actually delighted when I saw what it was called. Creative license etc. Also I apologise for the loooong delay in updating. I was focusing on a Christmas story that I only got finished on the 22** **nd** **Dec. Depending on how Christmas goes for my family, it could be the 2 year anniversary of this story before I update again, maybe even after, as my weekly hours at work are going from 14 to 30(+) now I have finished studying. I think the end is in sight really as the majority of ideas I have for this story are based on tumblr prompts as I try and get to a point where my ending works. I can't guarantee it will be finished anytime soon though :')**


	103. July 24th

**So I was in the middle of writing a Snowing fic based on a dream I had when I realised it had been over 3 months since I wrote anything for this. I'm sorry but I gotta go where the muse takes me. This story is now over 2 years old! Just a short, crappy one to show I've not given up.**

* * *

 **July 24** **th** **2017**

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 24/07/17 09:04

Subject: Yesterday

 _Morning baby. How are you feeling? I'm sorry I left you in bed this morning but I got called into an emergency at work._

 _I just wanted to thank you for going along with it yesterday. I know you were hesitant about a party but… I love you for it._

 _I know I've only been gone two hours but I miss you._

 _Em *heart emoji*_

xxx

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 24/07/17 10:12

Subject: Where are youuuuu?

 _I didn't realise you had meetings today, I'm sorry love. Normally you get short breaks though, to check emails and stuff._

 _Email me back, I miss youuuuu._

 _Em *pout emoji*_

xxx

From: uglyduckling83 (E. Swan.)

To: reformedevilregal (Mills, R.)

Date: 24/07/17 10:41

Subject: Babe?

 _Seriously, where are you? Email me back or answer your phone._

* * *

 _Emma: Baby, where are you? Answer your phone._

 _Emma: Regina seriously, what is going on?_

xxx

 _Gina: I'm so sorry love, I was sleeping._

 _Gina: I took the day off work, I have an awful migraine._

 _Gina: Can you take Henry out for dinner and ask your parents to keep him tonight? I just need to stay still, in the quiet._

xxx

 _Emma: Well well Madam Mayor. Never thought our illustrious leader would use a migraine as an excuse for a hangover._

 _Gina: Shut up Emma._

 _Emma: …_

 _Gina: I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry I worried you._

 _Gina: I love you._

xxx

 _Gina: Can you do me a favour…?_

 _Emma: …_

 _Gina: Please my love._

 _Emma: Ah, I'm allowed to talk now you want something from me *frown emoji*_

 _Gina: It doesn't matter then. See you this evening._

 _Emma: I'm sorry babe, I'm kidding! *wink emoji* what can I do for you?_

xxx

 _Gina: …_

 _Gina: Can you come home and cuddle me?_

* * *

 **xxx's represent time moving on (in minutes), as it appears line breaks do not work otherwise.**


End file.
